Runaway Love
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: AU. Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper succeeded in running away together on that fateful July 4th. They carried out their plan to leave Riverdale, and start a new life upstate, raising a family. Meanwhile, back in Riverdale, with the mystery of Jason and Polly's disappearance plaguing the town;Betty and Jughead are the ones trying to solve the case. Read and Review!
1. Jason Blossom fakes his death

**Author's Note: Hello, Riverdale fans!**

**So, I watched season one on DVD for the first time. And I watched it again in honor of Luke Perry (R.I.P.). I've seen a few episodes from season two and three on YouTube.**

**While Betty and Jughead (Bughead) are my main favorite couple, I grew to like Polly and Jason. Yeah, I know, they're related and he's dead; but I think they had potential to be a cute couple.**

**So, I came up with an idea of doing a Polly and Jason centric story (alternate universe), what would have happened if they succeeded in running away on July 4****th****. Jason was never abducted by Mustang and later killed by Clifford Blossom, and Polly was never sent away to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. She manages to escape from her house, unnoticed. Also, how the mystery would have continued (without everyone not knowing Jason's still alive) in Riverdale; with Betty and Jughead trying to figure it out.**

**BTW, Polly and Jason's babies will NOT be named Juniper and Dagwood in this story. I just think it's ridiculous and Jason would not approve, he'd turn over in his grave.**

**Anyways, to those of you who shipped Jason and Polly (Jolly or Pason), enjoy! Constructive criticism I'll take, but no flames please. I'll do my best to write Jason in character. I did notice he never said a word, not in the flashback montages nor season one's pilot.**

**Disclaimer: Riverdale and all the characters don't belong to me. All rights go to the CW and Warner Bros. Television.**

Chapter 1

"_Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale._

_And our story begins, I guess…with what the Blossom twins did that summer. Plus, the mysterious disappearance of one Polly Cooper. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn…Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River…for an early morning boat ride. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to us all, Polly ran away from home without a trace…_

_-Jughead Jones_

In the early morning hours of July 4th, a red and white Corvette convertible pulls up on the shore of Sweetwater River. Jason and Cheryl Blossom get out of the car and closed the doors.

Dressed in white, they held hands and walked towards a boat.

Turning to her brother, Cheryl asked "Are you scared, Jason?"

Jason hesitates and shakes his head, as a small smile formed; before answering his sister "No, Cheryl,"

The twins get into the boat. Jason began paddling away from the shore, across the water; with Cheryl sitting across from him.

They're quiet for a minute, enjoying their annual ride. Then, Cheryl breaks the silence.

"How much further do we have to go?" She questioned.

"Just until we get to the other side of the river." Jason replied. "Then we'll go our separate ways. You set our 'boating accident' into motion, while I head for Greendale. We'll be there soon;"

Cheryl nodded in agreement.

Prior to the July holiday, Jason confided to Cheryl that he was going to run away, someplace safe. He needed to get away from their parents, Thornhill Mansion, the pressure of taking over the family business, and Riverdale itself. With her help, Cheryl and Jason came up with a plan: stage a boating accident at Sweetwater River and make it look like Jason drowned, trying to retrieve a glove. Yet, they'd make it to the other side; perfectly dry. Jason would contact his sister, once he made it to a haven.

There was a lot more to why Cheryl's twin wanted to leave, but Jason couldn't tell her the _real _reason; at the risk of blowing his cover. Cheryl didn't dare to question her brother further.

The siblings continued with their voyage, until finally they made it to the other side.

Pulling up to the shore, Jason put the paddles down and steps out of the boat. He helps Cheryl get out.

Holding hands, Cheryl and Jason walk up to the forest part of Sweetwater River. As they walked along, a gun shot rang out, startling them.

"Did you hear that?" Cheryl asks.

"Yes," said Jason.

"What do you think it is?" Cheryl questioned.

"That must be Dilton Doiley teaching his scouts how to shoot." Jason responded.

"Well, this is it. This is where we part ways,"

Cheryl sighed. She was sad that her brother is leaving, but deep down, she knew he had to go. Staying in Riverdale would be soul crushing for Jason.

"I can't believe you're going away," Cheryl said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry sis," Jason apologized. "But I can't stay here any longer. I've got to do this;"

"I understand," Cheryl replied, nodding. "Promise you'll call me?"

"I will. I promise," Jason assured. "And thank you, thank you so much for everything."

The red-haired teens gave each other a sibling hug.

"I love you, Jay-Jay;"

"I love you too, Cher;"

"Be careful, JJ. And good luck," said Cheryl.

"I will. Good luck to you as well, with the plan. Don't tell anyone where I'm going." Jason said.

Cheryl agrees.

They pull away and Jason slowly let go of Cheryl's gloved hand. He walks away.

"Goodbye, Jason;"

Jason turned around and looked at his sister for the last time.

"Goodbye, Cheryl; take care."

Jason continues to walk away and Cheryl goes her separate way.

Jason emerged from the forest and he headed for Greendale. The minute he stepped foot into Riverdale's neighboring town, Jason smiled to himself. So far, so good. Now, all he had to do was meet his girlfriend at the getaway car, on the side of the road.

As he walked, Jason pulled out his phone and saw he'd gotten a text message from Polly Cooper. He couldn't answer, since he was paddling and didn't want Cheryl to get suspicious.

The message read:

**Polly: I'm at the getaway car. I'll be sitting behind the trunk of the car.**

Jason replies to Polly's text.

**OK. Hang tight, on my way. Sorry 4 the delay. I was in the boat with Cheryl. See you soon!**

**Polly: See you soon, love you!**

As Jason continued through Greendale, he looked around. So far, no one suspected a thing. The citizens assumed he was passing by.

Finally, Jason spotted the Blossom Maples Farms sign and the vehicle (under a tarp) parked by it. He had made it to the highway off route 40. As the football jock got closer, he made out a hooded figure lying on top of a suitcase. Hearing footsteps, the figure sat up and stood. The mysterious person wore a long, black hoodie, leather gloves and a mask; resembling a porcelain doll.

Jason pursed his lips and backed away a bit; nervous. He expected to find Polly, but instead, found someone else. He didn't know what to make of it.

But to his surprise, the figure held up a gloved hand; as if to say "wait."

With a free hand, the person pulled back the hood, revealing two blonde ponytails and a headband. The mask is lifted, and a familiar face with green eyes looks back at the red head.

"Jason,"

**A/N: Take a guess who it was…I'm sure you know.**

**And as for the incest thing, I've decided that in my AU story, Polly and Jason will not be related as third cousins. It's biased on social media, especially Instagram. Some consider Jason and Polly's relationship incest, and some don't; because they're third cousins and there's a less than 3% chance they're related. Debate all you want in the reviews, I think them being related ruins the chance of being a couple (other than Jason being dead on the show).**

**In the next chapter, Polly explains to Jason how she escaped from her house.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Another chapter coming soon!**


	2. Polly Cooper's escape

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, I'm back!**

**Thanks for your patience, writing this second chapter took me a little while. I've been watching a few episodes of Riverdale season one (mainly episode 7, 8, and 9) just to get me motivated to continue with the story.**

**First, I want to thank the following:**

**Favorites: Boris Yeltsin, Bella Gracelyn Prentiss, and the girl with the broken halo.**

**Follows: Bella Gracelyn Prentiss, Boris Yeltsin, Josy Ginny 26, Mr. Chae, Oneluvlex5, GiJoefan85, The girl with the broken halo and firefly214.**

**And to those who reviewed:**

**Boris Yeltsin** (Thank you so much for the review, it made my day. I'm totally open to some ideas down the line),** Jklcheerlife06** (Thank you so much, enjoy this new chapter)**, firefly214 **(Thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, enjoy this new chapter) **and GiJoefan85** (Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I understand, I remember reading the comics too)**.**

**I'm so pleased you guys like my story, it makes me smile. Without further ado, let's get started!**

**I don't own Riverdale. All rights go to Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the CW, Warner Bros. Television, and Archie Comics.**

Chapter 2

Jason peered at the blonde girl, surprised.

"Polly Cooper?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Polly walked up to Jason and kissed him. In return, Jason kisses her back, before letting go and laughed with a mixture of excitement and triumph.

"You did it! You made it!"

Polly smiled.

"Well, so, did you. When I heard that gunshot, I grew worried about you."

"Nah, it's nothing babe. That was just Dilton Doiley and his Scouts doing a demonstration." Jason replied.

"What's with the outfit?" He asks. "Are you cold or something?"

"No, it's only a disguise," Polly responded. "It's kind of a long story."

"You can tell me all about it, as soon as we get the show on the road. You've got your bag?" Jason questioned.

Polly nodded. "It's right there," She pointed at her luggage.

"Let's move quickly then," said Jason.

Both Jason and Polly pulled the tarp off the car, and tossed it aside. Picking up Polly's luggage, the red head opened the trunk with a set of car keys; FP Jones had given him, along with the automobile. Moving aside his possessions as well as the drugs, Jason made room for the suitcase. He gingerly puts everything back. Before closing the trunk, Jason grabbed his wallet containing the money for their trip. He closes the door.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Jason said, stuffing the wallet in his pocket along with his phone.

"I'm gonna start the car and I want you to push it from the back, onto the road. Once it's on the road, you get in. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Polly agreed.

Jason goes to the car and gets inside, before buckling up and starting the vehicle.

Quickly, Polly pulled her mask down and hood over her head.

As Jason turned the car around, Polly ran up to push it forward.

It was a little bit of a struggle at first, but eventually Polly gave it one big push; and the car got on the road.

Without hesitation, she joined Jason and sat in the passenger's seat. She shuts the door.

"Thanks, honey," said Jason as Polly lifted her mask up. "I truly appreciate it. I just didn't want the jerking motions to distress the baby while you were in the car with me."

"That's okay," Polly replied. "Being knocked up hasn't slowed me down a bit."

"There's one more thing I want you to do for me." Jason said.

"Anything," said Polly.

"First, take off your glove;" Jason instructed.

Polly removes the glove from her left hand.

"Now, give me your hand,"

Jason reached into the left pocket of his white shirt, and pulled out Nana Blossom's heirloom ring. He takes Polly's hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"There, you're all set, my soon-to-be wife." Jason said, grinning.

"Thank you," said Polly.

Jason kissed her hand as a way of saying "You're welcome,"

"Now, put your seatbelt on. We're getting out of here."

Polly nodded and put her seatbelt on, as Jason drove on through Greendale. They began their journey towards a new life.

"So, how did you leave your house, without anyone noticing?" Jason questioned, while driving.

"Well, to answer your question…this morning, I woke up and packed a bag." Polly started to explain, taking off her mask and other glove.

_At the Cooper residence, Polly is in her bedroom, just finished packing her bag. She puts on a long, black hoodie covering her regular outfit; and zips up._

"In the process, I disguised myself, just so no one would suspect a thing…as I was going to Greendale." Polly said, pulling her hood down.

_Pulling her blonde hair into two ponytails, Polly slipped on a porcelain doll-like mask over her face. She puts on a pair of leather gloves and pulled the hood over her head. Picking up her suitcase, Polly leaves her room before looking at a reflection in her mirror._

"I go downstairs, ready to start my life over. Once I got downstairs, I made a beeline for the attic."

_Polly made it downstairs. She turns around and headed for the attic. Opening the door; the eldest Cooper daughter goes inside, holding her bag and closed the door._

"I open the door, go inside with my bag and shut it. As a precaution, I locked the door so Mom and Dad wouldn't barge in on me; while trying to escape." Polly went on, unzipping her hoodie.

"On the left side, before the stairway to the attic, there's a door leading to the stairs and cellar door…"

_Polly opens another door and goes in. She locks it behind her._

"I open it, go in, and lock it behind me. I wrote a book on getting in and out of the house; and Dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door."

Jason smirks, chuckling a bit.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I climb up the stairs, towards the cellar door and got out." Polly continued.

_Switching the bag over to her right hand, she used her left hand to balance the stair rail._

"The door was unhinged and open, that made it easy for me to get out. I was in the front of the house on the right."

"So, I went around the back and headed for town." Polly pulls off her hoodie before continuing.

_She turns and went behind the house, heading towards town. Polly ran behind the Register office (where her parents work), walked past houses facing the railroad, the parking lot of Pop's Diner, a cemetery, the Sheriff's station, a comics store, the Twilight Drive-In and Riverdale High School. Polly made her way to Evergreen Forest._

"I ended up going to Evergreen Forest which is near Sweetwater River." Polly explained, tossing her hoodie onto the backseat.

_Polly walked through Evergreen Forest until she made it to Sweetwater River._

"When I got to Sweetwater River, I crossed over to the opposite side of the road; before looking both ways."

_The pregnant teen looked both ways and crossed the road. She stayed on the right side and walked towards Greendale._

"Once I was in Greendale, I kept going. Then I spotted the Blossom Maples Farms sign and the car under a tarp. I knew instantly I'd made it;" said Polly, smiling.

_Spotting the Blossom Maples Farms sign and getaway car, among the trees; Polly ran over to highway route 40. Getting behind the car's trunk, she put her suitcase down and sat next to it._

"After getting settled, I opened my bag and took out my phone. I packed it along with my charger before I left the house. The ringer was on silent, so it wouldn't ring, while I was traveling to Greendale." Polly resumed.

_Unzipping her bag, Polly took out her phone. Removing the gloves and lifting the mask, she turned on her phone._

"The first thing I did was block Mom and Dad's phone numbers. I got missed calls, frantic and angry text messages from them; but I ignored them. The only person I didn't block was Betty." Polly said.

_As she navigated through her text message settings, Polly managed to block her parents' numbers. Only one person was exempt from blocking: Polly's sister Betty._

"I figured I talk to her, when we get to our destination. Afterwards, I sent you a text and waited for you. I did hear a faint gunshot and got worried, but then I got a reply message from you and texted back."

_Once she got confirmation from Jason that he was alright and on his way, Polly replied to his text and silenced her phone, powering it off. She put her gloves back on, pulled the hood over her head and mask over her face. Unzipping her hoodie, Polly placed her phone inside her jacket pocket and zipped up the hoodie. Zipping the bag closed, she laid down on top of it._

"I'll admit, the whole time during the trip to Greendale, my heart was racing with excitement." The cheerleader remarked. "It was the boldest thing I've ever done,"

"Wow, I got to hand it to you; that was clever of you to disguise yourself." Jason commented. "You did good baby,"

"Thanks. So, how did it go with Cheryl?" Polly questioned.

"Cheryl cooperated beautifully," Jason answered. "She was sad to see me go, but she knew I had to leave. I told Cheryl I'd call her when I get somewhere safe."

"You didn't tell Cheryl about me or the baby?" Polly asks.

"No," Jason replied. "I didn't want to run the risk of her blowing our cover."

"Oh," said Polly.

"What about you?" Jason asks. "Does your sister know?"

Polly shook her head.

"Betty is still in L.A. on an internship. I've been trying to reach her yesterday, but so far, nothing."

"I can only imagine what kind of story Mom and Dad will tell Betty," Polly commented.

"I bet they're already looking for you and they contacted your sister right this minute." Jason said.

"Probably," Polly shrugged.

Jason and Polly's relationship began in high school, when Jason became football captain of the Riverdale Bulldogs and Polly joined the River Vixens cheerleading squad (in which Cheryl is part of). Since their first casual conversation by the lockers, the two have been inseparable and progressed to dating. Unfortunately, Polly's parents and Jason's parents disapproved of their romance; they tried to tear them apart. Even Cheryl disliked Polly and resented that Jason spent more time with her, than with his own twin sister and acted upfront about it.

With pressure from his parents, Jason had no choice but to break up with Polly. Her mother and father were glad when their daughter was no longer dating the Blossoms' golden son. As it turns out, the Coopers and the Blossoms had a history of rivalry and animosity. Jason and Cheryl's great-grandfather cheated Polly and Betty's great-grandfather out of a fortune and later killed him. Since then, the families had been feuding with one another ever since.

Alas, the break-up between Polly and Jason would be brief, because Polly made a discovery: she'd become pregnant with Jason's baby. When she informed Jason about the pregnancy, he became overjoyed. The couple resumed their relationship and became engaged in secret, with Nana Rose Blossom's blessing and her heirloom ring. Afterwards, the two teens went to Pop's Diner for milkshakes. They began to hatch a plan: run away together on July 4th and start a new life; at an upstate farm, where they would raise their child.

Now, they were out of Riverdale; leaving their families and past lives behind them.

"So, what's the plan?" Polly asked, throwing the gloves and mask on the backseat. She undid her ponytails and shook her blonde hair.

"What do we do, now?"

"We're gonna need a little more money. So, we'll go to this address in Long Island, New York; I'll deliver the drugs for the Serpents." Jason replied.

To finance their getaway, Jason approached FP Jones at the Whyte Worm in the Southside area of Riverdale; and explained to him he wanted to get away and needed the money. So, FP allowed Jason to run drugs in Riverdale (plus deliver the rest of the products to an upstate address) in exchange for cash and a getaway car.

"Once we get to Long Island, I'll contact FP and let him know we made it. Whatever amount of money we make, we split it…half will go to the Serpents and half we'll combine with the other money I made. We should be able to get something to eat and gas up the car. Hopefully, I'll buy you prenatal vitamins. If we play our cards right, we should get to the farm before dark." Jason continued.

"The next day we'll have to send half of the money to FP and the Serpents by mail. Or else, they'll come after us. Once we're situated at the farm, we'll be married."

"It sounds wonderful, babe," Polly said; smiling. "Although, I'm not expecting the wedding to be a glamourous affair. A nice, simple ceremony; just the two of us."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "I know it won't be exactly how you envisioned…"

"What do you mean by that?" Polly inquired.

"You in a beautiful white gown and your dad escorting you down the aisle. Cheryl as the maid of honor and Betty a bridesmaid, and my friends as the best men. Our mothers present and Nana Rose also in attendance."

"Oh," Polly is quiet before continuing to speak.

"Yeah, it would be nice, especially for Betty and Cheryl; even Nana Rose to see us get married. But let's be honest. We both know our parents will never let it happen; not in a million years. They'd rather have their teeth pulled than be in the same room. And even if one of us got married, it would be to someone our parents approve of."

"You got a point," Jason agreed. "How will Betty and Cheryl come to see us, without our parents' knowledge; that's challenging. But one day, our parents will have to accept us and the baby. I don't know when that day will come,"

"In the meantime, let's focus on this delivery for the Southside Serpents and getting to the farm." Jason changed the subject.

"We'll talk about our wedding, once we're situated. Just bear with me, sweetheart; we'll be done with the delivery and at the farm. Soon, you and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Blossom." He assured the blonde.

"I love you Jason," said Polly.

"I love you too, Polly," said Jason. "We're almost there…"

They held hands as Jason kept driving.

The duo left Greendale and got on the highway interstate, heading for Long Island, New York.

**A/N: Phew, what a long chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**In season one episode seven, "In a Lonely Place" Polly explains to Betty that she wrote a book on getting in and out of the house; and their dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door. I was going to have Polly escape through an attic trap door, but that seemed a bit much.**

**As for Polly's disguise, I was inspired by the opening scene of the movie**_** Jawbreaker **_**when Courtney, Julie, and Marcie kidnapped Liz; they were wearing black hoodies, masks, and leather gloves. Originally, I was going to have Polly wear a dark wig and sunglasses, but that was too much.**

**I read the Riverdale prequel novel, **_**The Day Before**_**, it's inferenced that Jason informed Cheryl about his plan to run away; Cheryl disliking Polly and Jason acknowledging it. Plus, FP Jones let him deliver drugs in Riverdale before leaving and making the final delivery upstate.**

**As far as the location of Riverdale, it didn't say what state it's in on the show. I know the filming location is Vancouver Canada (British Columbia). Also, there's a city of Riverdale in Georgia (which I'm going to imply in the story). And as for Jason's drug delivery address, while it wasn't specified where, I'm going to say Pennsylvania. That's the beauty of fan fiction, you can make things up (even in alternate universes).**

**Coming up, Jason and Polly arrive in Pennsylvania, Jason delivers the drugs, and in the fourth chapter we'll check in on Cheryl at Sweetwater River.**

**More chapters coming soon!**

**UPDATE: I have decided to change the location of Riverdale to New Jersey. The upstate address Jason goes to deliver drugs for the Serpents will be in Long Island, New York. I've been re-reading my Riverdale graphic novel (set in season 1), it mentioned if Jason really did drown at Sweetwater River, he'd halfway to the Hudson River. Also it occurred to me that the Blossoms and Hiram Lodge did drug business in Montreal (which is in Canada).**


	3. Making the delivery for the Serpents

**Author's Note: Here it is folks, another new chapter!**

**Before I start, I want to thank Lightningstorm99 and Cotychan for the follows. And to those who reviewed:**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you. I read The Day Before, it was good (no Betty and Jughead moments, mostly Betty and Archie angst. It did have Jason and Polly moments in text messaging), plus Get Out of Town; it was alright. Rest assured, the twins are not going to have those dumb names, only real names. I will, enjoy.**

**So, read on and enjoy, my lovely readers!**

**I don't own Riverdale. If I did, Jason Blossom would be alive (faking his death); he and Polly would be together (they wouldn't be related).**

Chapter 3

After getting out of New Jersey, Jason and Polly drove on through different parts in New York. Along the way, Jason had to go to a rest stop; because at one point, Polly had gotten a case of morning sickness.

Eventually, the two teens got back on the road and continued driving. To preserve gas, Jason took his time and didn't drive too fast.

At last, Polly and Jason arrived in Long Island.

"We've made it," Jason said, grinning.

"I want you to enter the delivery address into Google Maps on your phone."

"OK, I just got to power my phone back on." Polly replied, pulling out her phone from her dark-grey denim jacket.

She turned her phone on. It took a little minute for the settings and apps to appear on the screen; but they did.

The first thing Polly noticed was the amount of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from her parents and Betty.

"Ugh. I got a boatload of phone calls, voice messages, and texts from Mom and Dad. Including ones from Betty." Polly commented.

"I can't talk to her right now, not until we get to the farm."

"Exactly," said Jason.

Polly pulled up Google Maps.

"OK. What's the address for the delivery?" She asks.

Jason gives her the address and she enters it in.

Following the instructions, the duo got off the interstate and made their way to a neighborhood area of nice-looking houses. They pull up in front of the house and park.

"Well, this is the location." Jason said, surveying the house. He rolls the windows down and turns the ignition off.

"Before I go in and deliver the products, I need to call FP and let him know we're here." Jason said.

Pulling out his phone, the former football captain dialed the number for FP Jones. The dial tone starts ringing.

Back in Riverdale, at a Southside bar, the Whyte Worm; the telephone rings. One of the Serpents, Mustang answers.

"Hello?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Hello, FP?" Jason questioned.

"No, it ain't FP. It's Mustang," Mustang replied.

"Who the heck is this calling?"

"It's the kid, Jason Blossom."

"Blossom? Well, I'll be damned," Mustang commented.

"Yes, it's me. Is FP there?" Jason inquired. "I need to talk to him,"

"Yeah. He's just coming downstairs." Mustang responded, seeing the Serpent leader come down the stairs. "Hang on a sec,"

"FP!" The older man called.

"Yeah?" FP asks.

"It's for you," Mustang held the phone out to him.

"Who is it?" FP questioned.

"It's the Blossom kid," said Mustang.

"What?" FP takes the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this FP Jones?" Jason asks.

"Yes, this is he. Is that you, Jason?" FP asked.

"Yes, it's me, Jason."

"Well, well. We all thought you drowned at Sweetwater River." FP remarked.

"Nah, I actually left Riverdale. It's a long story," Jason explained. "I'm calling because we made it to the upstate address."

"Who's 'we'?" FP questioned.

"Me and my girlfriend, Polly Cooper." Jason replied.

"Oh, so, you two got out of Riverdale?" FP asks.

"Yes," Jason answers.

"Well, good for the both of you." FP commented. "You delivered the goods?"

"I'm about to," Jason responded. "I just wanted to give you a call and tell you Polly and I made it."

"OK. You deliver the products and give me a callback, let me know how'd it goes." FP said.

"OK. Before you go FP, I just want to run something past you. Two things, actually." Jason said.

"What's that?" FP asks.

"One: would it be terrible if I sent my varsity jacket along with the delivery money to you?" Jason inquired.

FP hesitates before answering.

"No, it wouldn't be a terrible idea." FP replied, a small smirk forming on his face.

"What's the other thing?"

"Do you think you could talk to my girlfriend's dad and convince him to take Sheriff Keller's case files on my 'death'?" Jason questioned.

"Uh, may I ask why and what does your sweetheart have to do with it?" FP asks.

"Well, because…my family and Polly's family have a history of hatred towards one another; for decades. There could possibly be evidence that might lead law enforcement to Polly. I'm sure by convincing her dad, he'd be willing to protect her. Also, it'll throw Keller off our trail, so we won't be found."

FP nodded as he listened to Jason's response. So far, it seemed to intrigue him.

"I see your point. Tell you what, I'll get one of my guys to send a message to your girlfriend's daddy…ask him for a meeting with me. You send the money and your jacket to me, and we'll take care of the rest." He informed Jason.

"Great. Thank you so much, FP." Jason said.

"No problem," FP replied. "Now, go deliver the goods and give me a call back."

"All right, will do." Jason agreed. "Bye,"

"Bye," FP hangs up.

"Why would you want to send your varsity jacket to the Serpents?" Polly asked, who had been listening to her fiancée converse with FP.

"And why would you bring my dad, of all people into this?" She added.

Jason turned to face the blonde. He reached out his hand and gently rubbed Polly's chin with his thumb.

"I'll explain later, darling." The Blossom son said and looked in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Let me take care of this and we'll talk more. Okay?"

Polly nodded.

Jason let go and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

He set his phone down and unbuckled his seat belt.

Polly takes her seat belt off as well.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jason asks, noticing.

"I need to get Listerine mouth wash out of my bag." Polly explained. "So, I can get the morning sickness breath out from my mouth."

Jason nodded.

The duo get out of the car and walked to the trunk.

Jason opens the trunk with his keys. Grabbing a drawstring bag, he opens it and stuffs all the drugs inside; holding it over his shoulder.

Polly opens her suitcase and located the Listerine. She takes the bottle out and opens it. Taking a sip, Polly swishes the liquid in her mouth and spits it out.

"Much better," She exhaled, before placing the cap back on and putting the bottle back in her bag; closing it.

"Are we good?" Jason asks.

Polly nodded. "Yeah,"

Jason closes the trunk shut and pulled the keys out.

"Wait for me in the car, honey. Hold my wallet, I'll be back." He instructed.

"Okay," said Polly.

The red head kissed Polly on the cheek and gives her the car keys, along with his wallet. Polly opens the door and gets in, shutting the door. She sits in the passenger seat and held Jason's wallet and car keys in her lap.

Jason walks up to the house and knocks on the door.

Few minutes later, the door opens to reveal an older woman who's in her late thirties, early forties; with dirty-blonde hair in a messy bun. She wore a bustier top and jeans.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, I'm making a delivery on behalf of a friend, FP Jones." Jason said.

"Oh, great. Come on in kid," The woman invites Jason in.

"The name's Jolene, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jolene. I'm Jason,"

Jason goes inside the house and Jolene shuts the door. The interior of the house was even more nice-looking, just like the exterior. They walked towards the dining room area, where a man with dark-hair and brown eyes; was sitting at the table. He had on a sleeveless T-shirt and tattoos on his arms.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name's Jason, I'm delivering products for FP Jones," Jason introduced himself.

"Oh really?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jason nodded as he stepped forward. The jock opens the bag and places the drugs on the table, one by one.

Jolene and her boyfriend inspected the items.

"What do you think, Tony?" Jolene asks him.

Tony ponders for a minute before answering, "We'll take them all."

"Grab my wallet, hon." He said to Jolene.

Jolene nodded her head and reached for her purse and took out Tony's wallet, giving it to him.

Opening the wallet, Tony pulls out a couple of hundred dollar bills and three twenty dollar bills. He hands it to Jason, who accepts and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Tony," said Jason.

"No, _thank you_." Tony said, smiling.

Jason walks to the door, the bag in his hand, with Jolene behind him.

"Thanks for the products, kid. Truly appreciate it," Jolene said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Enjoy," said Jason.

"Bye,"

Jason waved goodbye and exited the house. Jolene shuts the door.

Walking to the car, Jason opens the door and gets in.

"How did it go?" Polly asks.

"Good," Jason replied. "I showed the products to Jolene and Tony, they decided to buy all of them."

"I earned…" Jason pulled the money out from his pocket and counted it. "$860.00,"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Polly exclaimed, a smile breaking out.

"I know," Jason replied, grinning.

"I'm calling FP,"

Holding the money in his left hand, Jason reached for his phone and pulled up FP's number. He dials it. The line rings and FP answers.

"Hello?" FP asks.

"Hey, FP, it's me Jason."

"Hey kid, how'd it went?"

"It went great. We made $860.00 off the stash."

"Well done, Blossom." FP said. "Now, here's what you do. Keep $440 for you and your girl, send $420 to us along with your jacket. We'll deal with your girl's daddy."

"Terrific, FP," Jason said. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome, kid. Safe travels and good luck to both of you." FP replied.

"Goodbye, FP."

"Bye,"

Jason hangs up.

"So, are you hungry?" He asks Polly. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm actually craving barbecue," Polly answered.

"OK. What do you saying we share a chicken nuggets meal from McDonald's, we add barbecue sauce to it?" Jason questioned.

Polly nodded a "yes."

"All right,"

"Could you hand me the keys and my wallet please?" Jason asked.

Polly hands over the keys and wallet to Jason.

"Thanks,"

He began to divide the cash. Jason puts four hundred dollars in his wallet, forty dollars in his pocket.

"Here's $420 for the Serpents." Jason said, handing Polly the bills.

"Whatever you do, don't spend it."

"Got it,"

Polly took the cash and placed it inside her bra.

"Why'd you do that?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"I just want to put it someplace where I can't touch." Polly explained. "I did pack a purse and wallet, but until we get to the farm, it'll keep."

"OK then," Jason nodded.

He started the ignition before putting his wallet with the phones. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for McDonald's.

Pulling up to a drive-through, Jason ordered a chicken nuggets meal with fries, barbecue sauces, and sweet tea. Breaking one of the twenties, he paid for the food and got change back. Jason and Polly parked up and ate.

"The reason why I suggested selling my varsity jacket to the Serpents is because…at this point, I want to be rid of anything tying our past to Riverdale." Jason informed, eating a nugget.

"I understand," said Polly.

"I couldn't send the jacket to Cheryl." Jason added. "Because that would look suspicious. God knows what would happen if my parents found it among Cheryl's possessions."

"Should we change our names?" Polly asked, eating a French fry.

"Change our names?" Jason questioned.

"So, that no one from Riverdale will come looking for us." Polly responded.

"There won't be a need for that," Jason assured.

"By having FP convince your dad to steal Sheriff Keller's files, it'll throw him off our trail. We'll live out our lives as a couple, raising a family. No one would come looking for us."

"That's why I suggested to FP." Jason interjected. "Given our parents' history of rivalry, Keller would be digging up information, which could probably lead law enforcement towards you."

"I see what you mean," Polly agreed.

"Even though, you and I are long gone from Riverdale; Dad would do anything to protect his 'perfect' family." She made air quotes with the word "perfect."

Jason nodded.

"Thanks for the food, baby. It was delicious," Polly commented.

"You're welcome, doll face." Jason replied. "It wasn't exactly a barbecue sandwich, but I hoped the sauce satisfied your craving."

"It sure did," Polly said.

They finished their meal. Before leaving McDonald's, Polly and Jason used the restrooms and got back in the car. They leave the restaurant and found a gas station across the street.

Jason bought gum for Polly and gassed up the car. The runaway teens got back on the highway interstate, heading for the farm in Buffalo, New York.

**A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**I imagined the house Jason goes to deliver the drugs, as one of those nice-looking houses from the movie**_** Pretty in Pink**_**.**

**Also, it dawned on me that in episode seven of season one, Jason's varsity jacket was seen in the closet at FP's trailer. So, I'd figure in my AU story, Jason would send his jacket (along with the money) to the Serpents. They'll try to sell it, who would be the buyer, I don't know. Originally, I thought about having Jason keeping the jacket, but I realized he might want to cut all past ties to Riverdale. Plus, since Hal Cooper stole Keller's case files in season one, I'd figure he'd do it in my story.**

**By the way, I'm taking liberties with the farm. Instead of it being a cult and a front for organ-trafficking on the show, it'd be one of those upstate New York farms in the countryside. Edgar and Evelyn will be in the story, it's just that their farm won't be a cult and Evelyn will be Edgar's cousin not his wife.**

**The next chapter will be about Cheryl setting the "boat accident" into motion at Sweetwater River. There will be dialogue between Hal and Alice Cooper, plus Sheriff Keller.**

**More soon!**


	4. Trouble at Sweetwater River

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter folks, woo! I feel like I'm on a roll!**

**I want to thank Paige the book nerd for the favorite and follow, glad you're interested in the story.**

**Once again, thank you to GiJoefan985 and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews, you guys are great!**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale. I only own characters I make up.**

Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, back in Riverdale at Sweetwater River…_

When Jason headed to Greendale to meet Polly off highway route 40, Cheryl put the "boating accident" into motion.

Getting into the water; she let herself get wet from head to toe, flipped the boat, and dragged it. Once she found a good spot, Cheryl took off one of her white, lacy gloves and threw it away.

The red head swam through the currents. Eventually, she found a safe spot. Abandoning the turned over boat, Cheryl gets out and climbed up on the rocks. Being the dramatic actress, she is; Cheryl wept for Jason.

Shortly thereafter, Dilton Doiley and his Boy Scout Troop (who were on a bird watching expedition throughout the woods) found Cheryl by the river's edge.

Cheryl turned around and made eye contact with Dilton. Her ginger hair was drenched and mascara was running down her face.

"Jason," She said, with a distraught expression on her face. Immediately, Dilton contacted the authorities.

In the police boat, Cheryl (wrapped in a blanket) sat with her parents; Clifford and Penelope Blossom. Clifford had his arms crossed, bearing a grim expression. Penelope looked worried for her son; while she had her right arm behind Cheryl. Cheryl looked devastated and silently prayed that Jason made it to a safe place; and that she'll hear from her twin brother soon.

The Riverdale police searched Sweetwater River for Jason's body, but alas…they never found it.

Meanwhile, on the shore of Sweetwater, Polly's parents; Hal and Alice Cooper stood by watching. Alice was frowning and her arms were crossed. Hal wore an expression of pity and concern. They watched Clifford verbally argue with the police, while Penelope was trying to calm him down.

"If he is dead, Hal…I hope in those last moments he suffered." Alice commented coldly.

"May Jason Blossom burn in hell,"

Hal turned to look at Alice. He didn't know what to make of his wife's comments. But nevertheless, he didn't show it.

"If you say so, Alice," Hal sighed.

"And as for our daughter Polly, it is my hope wherever she is, she doesn't know about this. It will absolutely kill her."

Alice nodded, a somber expression replacing the frown; as she thought of her oldest daughter who also disappeared.

"I hope so too, Hal," She said.

Hal comforts Alice by putting his arm around her.

On the morning of July 4th, Alice and Hal were getting ready to have breakfast. Alice called for Polly to come downstairs, but got no response. Thinking her daughter was still in bed, the Cooper matriarch went up to inform Polly that breakfast is ready. Walking into Polly's bedroom, she was shocked to find Polly not in her bed. Screaming for her husband, Hal came rushing to the room. That's when Alice told him that Polly is gone. They searched the house, (including the attic, but the door was locked; much to their puzzlement) but to their dismay; they didn't find Polly. Alice contacted Sheriff Tom Keller and told him that Polly is missing. Immediately, the whole neighborhood was out looking for Polly, and so were the police. Just as Jason predicted, Polly's parents tried to get in touch with her, but couldn't reach her. They even contacted their youngest daughter Betty, who was in L.A. for an internship at_ Hello Giggles_, for the summer.

Hal and Alice went to the Riverdale Register, thinking their daughter was there, but didn't find her. They began to create missing flyers.

Upon hearing about Jason Blossom's drowning at Sweetwater River, the Coopers went there hoping Polly was there…but once again, she wasn't found.

Sheriff Keller approaches Hal and Alice.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, we searched everywhere. We found no trace of Jason nor Polly. We'll do everything we can. Hopefully, your daughter will be found, safe and sound." He informed the couple.

"Thank you, Sheriff Keller," Hal said, nodding.

Keller walks away. Hal's thoughts drifted away as he thought of Polly.

"_So, a week later…the Blossom family buried an empty casket…and Jason's death was ruled an accident as the story Cheryl told made the rounds. That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it. And accidently tipped the boat. And panicked, and drowned. Alas, Jason Blossom wasn't the only one who disappeared…Polly Cooper, the oldest daughter of Alice and Hal Cooper, vanished before word spread about Jason's drowning. From what Polly's parents told the police, Polly and Jason were once in a relationship, it didn't last and they got into a huge fight. Polly was so upset about the break-up, she couldn't take it anymore and that morning; she ran away from home."_

Back at Thornhill mansion, Cheryl thumbed through pictures of her and Jason. A single tear rolled down her face.

"_As for us, we were still talking about the July 4__th__ tragedy and Polly's disappearance…on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town..."_

_-Jughead Jones_

**A/N: Well, I hoped you like the new chapter! I did my best on imagining how Cheryl set her and Jason's "accident" in motion at Sweetwater River**

**Coming up, Jason and Polly arrive at the upstate farm in New York, meet Edgar and Evelyn, and Jason contacts Cheryl; he'll tell her about Polly and the baby. Plus, Polly sends Betty a cryptic text message of her whereabouts. I cannot wait to write Cheryl's reaction to Jason's confession.**

**Stay tuned, another chapter coming soon!**


	5. Arriving at the farm

**Author's Note: I'm back folks! Thanks for your patience, it took me a little minute to resume writing…I've been sidetracked with working on my own art.**

**I would like to thank Midnight Wander land for the favorite and follow, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Again, thank you to GiJoefan985 and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews; you guys are great.**

**So, let's get on with it!**

**Riverdale belongs to Archie Comics, the CW, Warner Bros. Television, and Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 5

"Polly, Polly…wake up!"

The former Vixens cheerleader stirred and woke up from her nap.

She turned her head and looked at Jason, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, we're here." Jason said, smiling.

"Wait, we're at the farm?" Polly asked, sitting up.

"Yep. We made it," Jason replied, nodding.

"You sleep good?" He questioned.

"Yes. I did have an interesting dream, though." Polly answered. "We were both in it,"

"Oh, yeah?" Jason asks. "What happened in the dream?"

"I'll, uh…tell you later." Polly said.

Jason shrugged.

The young couple get out of the car. As they walked away from their vehicle, Polly began to see the farm up close. Even with the sun setting, Polly had never seen such a beautiful place. The farm had three white buildings with grey roofs and windows, and there were animals here and there. It was a modest place, but perfect for both Jason and Polly.

Walking up the porch steps and towards the door, Jason knocks.

Few seconds later, the door opens to reveal a petite girl. Her wavy red hair reminded Jason of Cheryl; only shoulder-length and had blue eyes. She appeared to be in her late twenties.

The girl peered at Jason and Polly closely.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We don't mean to intrude," Jason began to say.

"My fiancée and I are from out of town…and we would like a place to stay."

The flame haired girl hesitates before responding,

"You two can come in, I can talk to my cousin about it."

Polly and Jason enter the house. The girl shuts the door.

The two former Riverdale citizens looked around. The interior reminded Polly of the house magazines her mother liked to look at.

"You know, I never got your names," said the girl.

"Jason Blossom," said the red head; shaking her hand.

"Polly Cooper," said the blonde; she follows suit.

"I'm Evelyn, Evelyn McGuire."

"Evelyn, who are these people?" A male voice asked.

Jason and Polly turned to see a man in his late thirties, dressed rather fashionably, with blonde-brownish hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, Edgar, this is Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper." Evelyn informed.

"Jason and Polly, this is my cousin Edgar McGuire."

"Hello," Polly and Jason shake hands with Edgar.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Edgar.

"Please forgive us for imposing onto you and Evelyn; it's just that Jason and I have come all this way from Riverdale, and we would like a place to stay." Polly said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Edgar assured.

"You're both welcome to stay in the guesthouse on the property."

"Thank you so much, Mr. McGuire." Jason said.

"You're welcome, and please…call me Edgar." He said.

"Meantime, Evelyn will take you two to the guesthouse. You guys get settled in and join us for dinner."

Evelyn lead Polly and Jason out the door and walked them to the guesthouse.

**Time Skip**

"So, you two are from Riverdale?" Edgar asks, over a dinner consisting of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

After getting situated at the guesthouse, Polly and Jason joined Edgar and Evelyn for dinner. Evelyn helped them bring all their stuff into their new home, once they parked the car. The guesthouse is just as beautiful like the three buildings. It had a full bathroom, master bedroom, and two rooms; plus, a half bathroom, kitchen, living room, and washer.

"Yes, we are." Jason answered. He and Polly sat across from Edgar and Evelyn.

"And where is it located?" Evelyn inquired.

"In New Jersey," Polly piped up.

"What brings you and your girlfriend to the farm here in upstate New York?" Edgar questioned.

Both Jason and Polly exchanged glances.

"Well, it's a long story…" Jason said.

"And complicated," Polly added.

"Don't be bashful, talk to us." Evelyn encouraged.

"We're all ears, Evelyn and I." Edgar interjected.

"Well, Polly and I left our hometown for a new start in life." Jason started to explain.

"Back in Riverdale, I was the football captain and golden boy. Polly was a star student and on the cheerleading squad along with my twin sister Cheryl. Our paths crossed and we hit it off. Since our little conversation by the lockers, I began to date Polly. My friends on the football team and I had this burn book; where we kept a record of girls we dated. They made me add Polly's name and write some things about her. But once I got to know Polly a bit more and fell in love, my teammates deducted points."

"However, as we continued dating, our romance didn't sit well with our parents." Polly entered the conversation. "My mom and dad hated that Jason and I were in a relationship. They were ecstatic when Jason ended it."

"That was on my part. Mother and Father pressured me to break up with Polly. They didn't approve of a Blossom boy dating a Cooper girl. Even my own sister loathed Polly and didn't like that I hung out with my girlfriend than with my own twin." Jason broke in.

"Wow. A typical jock and cheerleader romance with a Romeo and Juliet vibe." Evelyn remarked.

"It seems like your families have this hatred for one another." Edgar commented.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, mainly because…Great-Grand Pappy Blossom cheated Great-Grand Pappy Cooper out of a fortune and then killed him. Our parents have been fighting with one another ever since." Jason explained.

"So, what made you guys get back together?" Evelyn asked.

Polly and Jason shared smiles.

"Turns out, one day…I missed a period. Using discretion, I bought a pregnancy test and took it. Sure enough, it confirmed that I'm pregnant with Jason's baby. When I told Jason the good news, he was so happy. The baby became our ticket to being together again." Polly said.

"I took Polly to see my grandmother, Rose Blossom. She was the only one who liked her and didn't care that Polly's a Cooper; what mattered was that we were happy together. Nana Rose gave us her blessing and heirloom ring, which has been in the Blossom family for generations." Jason said, as Polly held out her hand for Edgar and Evelyn to see the ring.

"Ooh, how beautiful," Evelyn commented.

Edgar whistled.

"Kudos to your Nana Rose on the ring. That was very gracious of her."

Jason grinned.

"Afterwards, Polly and I went to Pop's Diner for milkshakes to celebrate our secret engagement. We came up with a plan to run away together on July 4th and start a new life. The morning of July 4th, Cheryl and I went for a morning boat ride at Sweetwater River, while Polly left her house in disguise. With Cheryl's help, I faked my death and met Polly on the opposite side of Sweetwater in Greendale. We both left Riverdale and did not look back. Prior to leaving, I approached a biker gang called the Southside Serpents. They let me run drugs in Riverdale for us to have cash. After we left town, Polly and I went to Pennsylvania for me to deliver the rest and get more cash." He said.

"What kind of drugs did you sell?" Edgar inquired.

"Marijuana," Jason replied.

"I know drug dealing is wrong to you, but we needed money to get away and start over. I did what I had to do to provide for Polly and our baby."

"Hey, sometimes you do what you got to do for your loved ones." Edgar pointed out.

"Anyways, I needed to get away from my father, the pressure of inheriting the family business, and the town of Riverdale."

"What's wrong with taking over a family business?" Evelyn asks.

Jason pursed his lips and hesitated before answering.

"Good question, Evelyn. I actually found out a very dark secret about my father's maple syrup business."

"What is it, babe?" Polly asks her fiancée.

Jason turned to look at the blonde.

"I haven't told anyone this. Not you or even Cheryl. I bet my own mother doesn't know, or she probably does…she just to chooses ignore it."

The red head sighs.

"Ever since Riverdale was founded about a 100 years ago, the Blossom family has founded the maple syrup company. My father has groomed me to take over the Blossom Maple Farms, until now…I learned things aren't what they seem. My father is in the drug business…the Blossom Maple empire was just a cover-up." He admitted.

Polly gasps while Evelyn stared at Jason like "Are you serious?"

"For real?" Polly asked, wide-eyed.

Jason nodded.

"He's been trafficking heroin into Riverdale from Montreal on his trucks. It motivated me to run away. At that moment, I didn't want to have anything to do with the Blossom family name. You pregnant with my baby; _our _baby, is icing on the cake." He said to Polly.

"I must say I'm amazed." Edgar commented, who had been listening carefully to Jason and Polly's story.

"I think you two have plenty in common: feuding families, being in the same social school hierarchy, and being the golden child. It's been a long road for you both, but look how far you guys have come."

"Yes, but…it's only the beginning." Jason pointed out.

"Now, what about you, Edgar?" Polly asks. "How long have you and Evelyn been on the farm?"

"Well, it started many years ago." Edgar began to say.

"I was a very different man. My life was in tatters, so, I left it behind. And I walked in the desert to die, till I stumbled to the door of that farm, and I knocked. When I woke, I was in a white room. I was being tended to by a kind, elderly farmer. And I said, 'How can I repay you?' So, she put me to work on her farm. I ploughed those fields, and I sowed them with seed, and I watched them grow into something beautiful. I feel reborn. After that, I made it my sacred duty to open my own farm, where I could welcome those who needed help and shelter."

"Few years later, Evelyn came to live with me at the farm; after her folks moved away to Wisconsin. We've been here together ever since." Edgar continued.

"How long do you two intend to stay?" He asks.

"Well, Polly and I want to make this place a permanent home." Jason responded.

"We'll do anything, sir."

"In that case, Evelyn and I propose this: In exchange for staying on the property, you both can help us with farm duties." Edgar offered. "I'm sure we'll find something for Polly to do, despite her condition."

"And we'll help you get set up with doctors and everything." Evelyn piped up. "If in an unlikely event, should your parents come look for you…I've got a friend in Montana who owns a ranch. You'll be safe there and the ranch is large enough to raise a family. Now, if you ever decide you want to go to Montana, I suggest you go before the baby arrives."

"Thank you so much," said Jason. "Although, I doubt our parents will find us here. The only people from Riverdale we'd want to see is Cheryl, Betty, and Nana Rose."

"Nevertheless, bless you both," Polly said.

"The pleasure's all ours," Edgar said.

**Time Skip**

That evening, after dinner, dessert, and helping the McGuires with the dishes; Polly and Jason got settled in the master bedroom of the guesthouse.

"I didn't know you and the football team kept some kind of burn book," said Polly.

"I know what you're thinking. I just went along with it, by succumbing to the peer pressure from my friends and then later regretted it. That was before I got to know you more. In the end, I love you and the baby. That's all that matters." Jason explained.

"I love you too, babe." Polly said, kissing Jason.

Jason smiles.

"Well, I better call Cheryl and let her know that I'm safe." He said.

"OK. I'll look for my purse and wallet so I can stash the Serpents' money inside; then I'll text Betty." Polly replied.

Jason nodded as he retrieved his fully charged phone, while Polly unzipped her suitcase; to look for her wallet and purse.

Jason dials Cheryl's number on his phone and the dial tone rings.

At the Blossom residence, Cheryl is in her room, lying on the bed. Her phone rings and Cheryl grabs it. Seeing the caller ID, she answers immediately.

"JJ!" Cheryl exclaims happily.

"Hi, Cheryl;" said Jason. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you." Cheryl answered. "You sure moved quickly. You okay? You made it to a safe place?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I did thank you." Jason responded. "How did it go at Sweetwater River?"

"It went smoothly. Mom and Dad are worried sick about you. The police searched Sweetwater for your body, but they couldn't find you." Cheryl said.

Jason chuckles and smirks.

"However, you're not the only one who's gone missing. Apparently, your crazy ex-girlfriend, little Miss Polly Cooper vanished before you went missing. From what her parents told Sheriff Keller, she was so upset about you dumping her…she ended up running away." Cheryl continued.

"First, Polly's not crazy." Jason defends his girlfriend, now fiancée. "Second, she's with me, we're together again now."

"What do you mean, you and Polly are back together?" Cheryl questioned, frowning.

"Oh, my God. She kidnapped you the minute you arrived in Greendale."

"Cheryl, that's not true." Jason denied.

"I knew that Polly is a lunatic, but this takes the cake. I bet that little she-devil threatened you to take her back…" Cheryl said.

"Listen to me, very carefully Cheryl." Jason interrupted, with sharpness in his tone.

"Polly is pregnant with my baby."

There is silence on the end.

"What?" Cheryl asks, both shocked and stunned.

"You heard me," Jason replied. "Polly is carrying my child."

"W-what-when did this happen?" Cheryl demanded, starting to sputter with anger.

"Sometime after Polly and I broke up. Mother and father made me dump her. I am aware that you three disapproved of my relationship with Polly. But when she told me that she's expecting our child, I became so happy. Nana Rose gave us her blessing and heirloom ring. We then became secretly engaged." Jason explained.

"Before we left, I went to the Southside Serpents and they let me run drugs in Riverdale; in exchange for cash and a getaway car. I received an upstate delivery address, where I am to deliver the drugs and get the money. Polly and I met up in Greendale, we went to Long Island for me to deliver the goods and got the payment. We left for New York after that."

"We were at Sweetwater River in a boat, and you didn't even tell _me_!" Cheryl spat angrily.

"Not even when you came to me, asking to help you escape!"

"Cheryl, I'm sorry…" Jason began to apologize.

"Sorry for what?!" Cheryl snapped. "Not telling your own twin?"

"Cheryl please…I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to run the risk of you blowing my cover and Polly's cover." Jason said.

"Come on, Jason. I would never spill the beans." Cheryl insisted.

"Don't try to be cute." The golden boy said.

"It's me you're talking to. You'd shot off your mouth, the first chance you get."

Cheryl sighed.

"So, Jay-Jay…where are you and Polly staying?" She inquired.

"We're staying at an upstate farm in Buffalo, New York, on the countryside…away from the city. It's owned by Edgar and Evelyn McGuire, they're cousins. They were kind enough to let us stay in a guesthouse. The McGuires are gonna help us with seeing doctors, having jobs on the farm, and everything." Jason informed.

Cheryl laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jason asks.

"It's just…I never thought that you, Jason Blossom, would trade in popularity for a life on a farm…with Polly Cooper of all people." Cheryl replied.

"I know, Cheryl. But please be happy for me, I know you disliked Polly and you think she's crazy…" Jason said.

"I do, I think she's crazier than a serial killer on bath salts." Cheryl pointed out. "But, so what? She's carrying your baby, that trumps everything."

"What's next for you and Polly?" The flame-haired girl asked. "You're gonna marry her, are you?"

"Yes," said Jason. "And about that…"

"Well, when's the wedding?" Cheryl pressed.

"Polly and I talked about it, we would love for you to be at our wedding…especially Betty and Nana Rose, but how are you going to come see us…without our parents' knowledge?" Jason responded.

Cheryl is silent as she thinks it over.

"Good question, dear brother." She commented. "I don't even know who'd oversee the River Vixens, if I sneaked away from Riverdale…not Ginger or Tina."

Cheryl exhales.

"In the meantime, I want you to cover for me and Polly." Jason instructed.

"Cover for you and Polly?" Cheryl asked, confused.

"Don't tell anybody where we are nor about the baby." Jason advised. "Not our parents, Nana Blossom, nor Polly's parents and Betty. God knows what would happen if they found out. Go along with the stories about me and Polly."

"Jason…" Cheryl started to say.

"Cheryl, I protected you when we lived in Riverdale together." Jason pointed out. "Now, it's your turn. I'd be doing the same thing if you wanted to run away."

"All right then, JJ." Cheryl agreed, exhaling.

"I'll make it up to you, someday, sis." Jason assured.

"In that case, I'll send a wedding present for you and Polly; plus, a little something for my darling nephew or niece." Cheryl suggested.

"Okay, but use discretion. Maybe, once things die down in Riverdale…you along with Betty can come see us." Jason offered.

"We'll see," said Cheryl. "Tell Polly I said congratulations. I'll speak to you again, soon."

"Thanks, Cheryl, and I will. We'll be staying in touch, and I'll speak to you soon as well." Jason said.

"Good-bye, Jason and good night."

"Good-bye, Cheryl and good night."

The Blossom twins hang up.

Cheryl laid back on her pillows, replaying everything her brother told her. Cheryl was relieved that Jason made it to a haven, far from Riverdale. She was also happy for him and Polly (despite the differences Cheryl had with her, plus the initial shock of Polly's pregnancy), but deep down; the thought of them getting married without Cheryl witnessing it…troubled her. She didn't know how she'll attend Jason's wedding, without Clifford or Penelope knowing. And another thing, Cheryl wasn't sure how she'll manage to get by without her twin…they had close bond with each other and looked out for another. But, if they stayed in touch and Jason advised her on how to deal with their parents and school…she'd turn out okay.

"How did it go with Cheryl?" Polly asked, the minute Jason got off the phone.

"It went well, for the most part." Jason replied. "She did yell at me for not telling her about you and the baby. And I did tell Cheryl we'd like to invite her to the wedding, plus Betty…I'm just not sure how Cheryl will leave Riverdale without anyone knowing; same goes for your sister."

"But, Cheryl told me to tell you she says congratulations." Jason added. "One day, I'll make it up to Cheryl."

Polly smiled.

"I understand, even I will have to make it up to Betty; eventually." She said.

"So, how did it go with Betty?" Jason asks.

"I sent her a cryptic text message…I said that I'm alright and in a safe place upstate, and don't tell Mom and Dad where I am." Polly answers.

"I found my wallet and purse, the money is inside."

"The exact amount?" Jason questioned.

"Yes,"

"Great. We'll mail it out along with the jacket tomorrow. Let's get ready for bed, it's been a long day." Jason said.

Polly nodded. The soon-to-be-married couple opened their suitcases and pulled out their own PJs.

"You know, you never finished telling me about the dream you had;" Jason pointed out, as he undressed.

"I dreamt we were at the farm. We stood in the backyard, next to each other. My belly became the size of a beach ball and you were holding your varsity jacket. A barrel was facing us and I asked you what you were going to do with it; you said you're going to burn it. I asked, 'Are you sure?' and you replied 'yes.' I watched you throw the jacket inside and set fire to it…letting it incinerate." Polly explained.

"Interesting," Jason remarked. "Do you want me to burn the varsity jacket?"

"You don't have to, although…I think it'd be best that you send it to the Serpents along with the money. Consider it a token of appreciation for them allowing you to deliver drugs in exchange for cash." Polly said.

"I see what you mean. We'll stick to the original plan," Jason agreed.

The duo finished getting dressed in pajamas and then took turns brushing their teeth. They climb into bed. Jason puts his arm around Polly and kissed her.

"Thanks for meeting me in Greendale," said Polly.

"Thank you for following through the plan," said Jason.

"Thanks for the ring," Polly added.

"Thanks for being patient while I handled the delivery for the Serpents." Jason interjected.

"Welcome home, Polly. Just think, we'll be husband and wife very soon."

Polly giggles, grinning.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, including the baby." Jason rubs Polly's stomach with his hand.

"I can't wait to see you get bigger." He said.

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

They kiss one more time and drift off to sleep, before turning out the light…happy to be free from their parents, old lives, and Riverdale.

**A/N: Phew, another long chapter…but I hoped you liked it!**

**I figured it'd be best if Jason told Cheryl about Polly and the baby sooner, rather than later. Especially since they're twins and have a close bond.**

**I thought Edgar and Evelyn's last name Ever never was rather unusual, so, I went with McGuire (as in Lizzie McGuire). I must say, I was surprised that Chad Michael Murray would be playing Edgar in season 3 of Riverdale. Not that I had a crush on him, I remember seeing him in "Freaky Friday" and "A Cinderella Story" (one of Hilary Duff's movies) …I never watched the show "One Tree Hill," only heard of it.**

**Also, I've been watching interviews and Riverdale season one episode recaps with Trevor Stines (the actor who plays Jason Blossom) on You Tube; just to hear what his voice sounds and he's got an amazing voice! Trevor thinks that Jason and Polly were in love, and as for the football team and putting Polly's name in the burn book…he believes Jason did it out of peer pressure and later regretted it (before he got to know Polly a bit more). So, when I'm writing lines for Jason, I try to imagine Trevor's voice in my head.**

**Anyways, coming up Jason and Polly mail out the Serpents' money and Jason's varsity jacket, and they meet Edgar and Evelyn's neighbors. The next chapters will be about the events of the pilot episode, to balance out the Jason & Polly (Jolly) fluff; before the actual wedding!**

**Stay tuned, more chapters ahead!**


	6. Meeting the Neighbors

**Author's Note: I'm back!**

**Thanks for being patient, I gotten a case of laziness and my personal life has been busy.**

**In Riverdale related news, Shannon Doherty of Beverly Hills 90210 will guest star in the Luke Perry tribute episode of season four (which will premiere in October on the CW). I'm sure you probably heard about Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart breaking up…but from the latest reports, they're trying to deny it. Plus, Cole and Lili are being cordial and there's a possibility they may reconcile.**

**Anyways, I want to thank 03 Isabella, Hearttaker80, and Greasergirl97 for the favorites and follow. And to those who reviewed:**

**GiJoefan985, Boris Yeltsin, and Greasergirl97…thank you so much. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Boris Yeltsin owns his OCs and I own OCs I make up, everyone else belongs to respective owners.**

**Without further ado, let's go!**

Chapter 6

_On the morning of July 4__th__; Polly is in her bedroom, finished packing. Dressed in a dark grey denim jacket, lavender tank top, black skirt, and black flats; she took her suitcase and looked at a reflection in the mirror before leaving. Polly went downstairs to start her new life. She planned to meet Jason on the opposite side of Sweetwater River._

_Unfortunately, Polly didn't expect her parents to throw a wrench in the plan. When she got downstairs, Polly saw a woman she didn't recognize; drinking tea. Stepping into the kitchen, Polly spotted two men in white uniforms behind the woman._

_The two orderlies walked up to Polly who looked startled and shocked and began to take her by the arms._

_She turned to look at her mother, Alice. She stood by the stove, arms crossed with a stoic frown on her face._

"_Mom?" Polly asks; as she's being led away._

_Alice does nothing but watched her oldest daughter being taken away._

"_Mommy!" Polly screamed in anguish._

_The elderly woman stood up and followed the orderlies and teenaged girl. The adults escorted Polly to a van outside the Cooper home. The two men threw Polly in the back of the van, who kept on screaming. The vehicle drove away with the adults sitting up front…_

_An hour later, Polly and the adults arrived at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, a group home for troubled youths. The building itself was gray, dismal, and bleak. Polly hated the place, she couldn't believe this was happening._

_Once Polly was admitted into the facility, she is put into her own room; wearing a baby blue dress with Peter Pan collars, and a red cardigan. Polly, who had been screaming the moment she was taken from her home; is now distraught. She had no way of getting to Jason now._

_But suddenly, she spotted a window and an idea formed._

_Quickly, Polly locked the door. Picking up her suitcase, she threw it at the window with all her might…the glass breaks and the suitcase falling to the ground outside. Without hesitation, Polly climbed out of the window clutching onto the curtains. She winced as she felt sharp edges cut against her right leg. Counting to three, Polly let go and landed onto the ground on her butt. Getting up, she grabbed her suitcase and ran._

_As she ran for Evergreens Forest, her heart pounded…she did look down and saw a trail of blood trickle down her leg. Nevertheless, Polly didn't stop. She went all the way to Sweetwater River and Greendale._

_The moment Polly arrived in Greendale, she laughed in triumph…for she will meet up with Jason off highway route 40._

_Approaching the Blossom Maples Farm sign, Polly spotted the red-haired football captain standing by the getaway car._

"_Jason!" Polly called._

_Seeing the blonde, Jason's face lights up._

"_Polly! You made it!"_

_Just as the two teens are about to embrace, Polly is seized by the same male orderlies from the Sisters._

_Seeing them, Polly screams._

"_Jason!"_

"_Polly!" Jason yelled. "Let her go!"_

_He tries to stop them, but another orderly hinders him._

"_Jason! Help me!" Polly shouted, as she's taken away._

"_No, no!"_

Polly wakes up, screaming. She felt tears prick at her eyes and wept.

Jason, who is sleeping next to Polly, sat right up and turned on the light.

"Polly, what's wrong?" Jason asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine," Polly said, her voice breaking.

"No, Polly. You're not fine, just tell me why you're upset and we'll talk it over." Jason said, putting his arm and Polly.

Polly sniffled as more tears rolled down her face. She's quiet for a moment.

"Pol?" Jason asks. "What is it?"

"I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt about yesterday morning. I woke up, packed a bag, and headed downstairs to start my new life. I didn't disguise myself, I knew for sure we'd meet on the other side of Sweetwater River; just like we planned it." Polly explained, her voice cracking.

"But in my dream, Mom and Dad found out about everything. When I got downstairs, there was a woman I didn't recognize…sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. There were two men behind her, they threw me in the back of the van. It was awful, I didn't stop screaming until I got there."

"Oh no…" said Jason, frowning.

"Where did they take you?"

"To a place called the Sisters of Quiet Mercy," Polly replied.

"I was alone there, in that place." She scrunched up her face in disgust.

"When I got put into a room, just when I thought all was lost…I saw a window and I escaped by breaking it with my suitcase. Once I was outside, I picked up my bag and ran. When I got to Greendale, I saw you by the car and sign. We were about to embrace, only for me to be taken away…we both hollered, and that's when I woke up." Polly cried, more tears flowing.

"It's okay, Polly. Calm down, it was just a dream." Jason comforts Polly by hugging her.

"We're both safe. We're at the farm, no one's going to come after us. You got nothing to worry about."

"So, don't cry honey. It pains me to see you upset." Jason added, wiping away Polly's tears with the back of his hand.

"Hush…" He rocks Polly back and forth, gently.

Suddenly, a wave of morning sickness came over her.

"Jason, I think I'm going to throw up." Polly said.

"OK. I'm right behind you," Jason let go and Polly gets out of bed; with Jason following her.

They go into the bathroom.

Immediately, Polly lifted the toilet lid and vomited right into the bowl. Jason stood behind her.

He pulled her blonde hair back and rubbed her back in circles, with his hand.

"Get it out now, sweetheart." He said in a soothing voice.

Polly continued retching until she got it out of her stomach.

She flushed the toilet. Then, she washed her mouth with Listerine and spit it out.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Polly replied softly.

"Thanks for comforting me and rubbing my back."

"You're welcome, honey." Jason said.

"Now, blow your nose and clean your face. I'll be waiting in bed."

The red head leaves the bathroom.

Polly blew her nose, washed her hands and face. Her eyes were a little red from crying, but she felt better.

Exhaling, the blonde went to join Jason who sat up in bed.

Once Polly was in bed with him, they put their arms around each other and kissed.

"Feel better?" Jason asks.

"Yes," Polly answered.

"Good. Now, go to sleep Pol. Good night,"

"Good night, babe."

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The morning of July 5th arrived. Jason stirred and opened his eyes, yawning. Glancing at the clock, he saw the time read 9:00.

Looking down at Polly, Jason smiles. He planted gentle kisses on her eyes, forehead, cheeks, and lips.

Smiling and blushing, Polly wakes up and faced Jason.

"Good morning, my handsome baby daddy." She said.

"Good morning, my pretty baby mama." Jason said, kissing Polly's neck.

"Sleep good? No nightmares?" He asked.

"Yes, and no nightmares," Polly replied.

"That's good,"

Jason and Polly kiss some more.

"Are you hungry, darling?" Jason questioned.

Polly nodded.

"I can actually feel my stomach rumbling a bit."

Without hesitation, the couple got out of bed. They took turns showering and then got dressed.

As Polly packed her purse and Jason retrieved the car keys, plus his varsity jacket and wallet; there's a knock at the door.

"That must be Edgar or Evelyn. I'll get it," Jason heads downstairs and answered the door. Sure enough, it was Evelyn.

"Good morning. Edgar sent me over to tell you guys he's making breakfast and wants both of you to join us." Evelyn informed.

"We'd love to Evelyn, tell Edgar that Polly and I will be right over." Jason responded.

Evelyn nodded and she leaves.

Jason shuts the door and went back upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, that was Evelyn. She said Edgar wants us to have breakfast with them." Jason answered.

"OK,"

Polly and Jason leave the guesthouse. After putting Jason's varsity jacket up front in the passenger's seat of the car; they headed towards the McGuire house.

Jason knocks on the door.

"Come in," Edgar's voice called.

The teens go in and the magnificent aroma of bacon and French toast swept into their noses.

"Good morning," Edgar greeted Jason and Polly.

"Good morning. It looks great," said Jason.

"I agree, I don't know which one to start with. French toast or waffles." Polly said.

"Well, grab a plate both of you and help yourselves." Edgar advised.

Polly and Jason helped themselves to breakfast. Jason had coffee, while Polly has orange juice.

They sit at the table with Edgar and Evelyn. After saying grace, the adults and teens began to eat.

"Mm, the bacon and eggs are delicious," Jason commented.

"The French toast is amazing. I guess I was craving for it after all." Polly remarked.

"Glad you two are enjoying it." Edgar said.

"You guys slept okay?"

"Oh yes, for the most part." Jason replied, as Polly nodded.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Evelyn inquired.

"Well, Polly and I need to run errands…like mailing out the money and my varsity jacket to the Serpents." Jason responded. "Plus, I'd like to buy prenatal vitamins for Polly."

"That's cool," said Evelyn. "I can help you get your items packaged up and everything."

"OK," Jason nodded.

"We'll have to get a card, to put the money in;" said Polly.

"Actually, if you want…you can attach the cash to our postcard or greeting card with a money clip. Also, we've got plenty of envelopes and stamps." Evelyn suggested.

"Great," said Jason.

"Are you sure you want to part with your jacket?" Edgar asks.

"Yes," Jason said. "I just want to cut mine and Polly's past ties from Riverdale. We both agreed that giving the Serpents my jacket will be a thank you gift…for letting me run drugs for the cash we needed to build our new life."

"OK then, if that's what you want to do." Edgar said.

"So, now that you two are engaged, what do you have in mind for your wedding?" Evelyn questioned.

"Jason and I talked about it, we'd like the wedding to be a small, simple one. It doesn't have to be big and extravagant." Polly said.

"Have you thought about inviting Cheryl, Betty, and your grandmother to the ceremony?" Edgar asks Jason.

"Um, Polly and I had that conversation yesterday, as much as we'd want them to attend…we're not sure how our sisters will come without our parents knowing." The red head answered.

"It's best we kept the wedding that way. Like Polly said, a small, intimate wedding will do. Also, without our parents there…there'd be no drama, headaches, and endless bickering."

Edgar nodded.

"I see your point," He said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany both of you…during your errands. I know a place that carries prenatal vitamins. And, I can show you guys around the town." Evelyn interjected.

"That'd be terrific, thank you." Polly said, smiling.

**Time Skip**

Just after breakfast, Jason went to get his jacket from the car; while Evelyn and Polly found bubble wrap, an envelope, stamp, money clip and a greeting card. Once Jason returned with the jacket, the trio wraps it with the bubble wrap and put it inside a box. Polly opens her purse, took out her wallet, and pulls out the cash. She gives Jason the bills and he attaches them with the clip, putting it inside the envelope. After writing a note on the card, Jason adds it with the money and seals the envelope, before writing FP's name on it. He puts the envelope inside the wrap, on top of the jacket. With all the contents, intact; Evelyn, Jason and Polly closed the box…taping it closed in the process. Jason uses two label stickers on the package, writes his first initial, last name, the farm's address and zip code in the upper left corner and c/o FP Jones, the Whyte Worm's address, and zip code; in the center. Evelyn puts a stamp in the top right corner.

Jason, Evelyn, and Polly leave the house with the package; walking out to the getaway car.

"Is that your car?" Evelyn asks Jason.

"Yep. FP gave it to me in exchange for delivering drugs." Jason replied.

Pulling the keys out, Jason opens all the doors. Polly gets in, sitting in the passenger seat. Evelyn sits in the back. With the doors closed and seat belt on, Jason starts up the car as the girls buckled up. They pull out of the driveway, to start their errand run in Buffalo, NY.

The first stop they made was the post office. Jason went inside and had the package mailed off. Afterwards, he contacted FP and informed him about the package being sent and it will take a couple of days for the box to arrive. Next, the group went to pick up prenatal vitamins for Polly; from a health store. While they were out sight-seeing in the town, Evelyn provided history on Buffalo: it was modeled after Washington, D.C. in 1803, designed by the Ellicott brothers; Joseph and Andrew. In the year of 1679, Buffalo was claimed by the French, and La Salle constructed the first boat that sailed the Great Lakes, the_ Griffon_. While the War of 1812 occurred; Buffalo is well-known for the grain-processing, plus the trade and prosperity of Erie Canal's release in 1825. The town is also the second-largest city in New York and one of America's largest railroad centers.

Jason and Polly marveled at the buildings, galleries, museums, parks, and restaurants. They made a note to stay at one of the hotels and venture out for their honeymoon. The trio grabbed lunch and picked up some things for the guesthouse; using the money Jason earned.

Finally; Evelyn, Polly, and Jason returned to the farm. Pulling up in the driveway, they spotted Edgar standing on the porch of the house, he and Evelyn lived in.

As the group got out of the car, Edgar came over.

"Hey guys," He greeted.

"Oh hey, Edgar." Jason said.

"When you and Polly get a chance, come on over to the house, so you two can meet the neighbors. They came over while you were out and they want to meet you both." Edgar suggested.

"Okay, we'll do that." Polly agreed, exchanging looks with Jason who nodded.

Jason and Polly went inside the guesthouse to put the stuff away, while Evelyn went inside the house with her cousin.

Shortly thereafter, Polly and Jason walked over to Edgar and Evelyn's house and went inside to meet the neighbors.

Holding hands, the couple entered the living room to find Edgar and Evelyn, with two people; a man and a woman.

"Jason, Polly," said Edgar.

"Come and have a seat," Evelyn offered, gesturing to the couch.

Jason and Polly take a seat across from Edgar and Evelyn (who are sitting in chairs) and the neighbors; on the couch.

The two teens got a look at the neighbors. The man had dark hair, wore sunglasses, and looked a bit overweight. Polly noticed he had a cane with him. On the other side, the woman had dark hair and green eyes, and an athletic build.

"Jason and Polly, I want you to meet Mark Thurmond and Alexandra Petrova." Edgar broke the silence.

"Mark and Alexandra, this is Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper."

"Hi there," said Mark; removing his sunglasses (to reveal blue eyes) and shook hands with Polly and Jason.

"Nice to meet you," The duo shook hands with Mark and then Alexandra.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Alexandra said, speaking English with a strong Russian accent. "Oh, and do me a favor…call me Alex."

"OK then, Alex," said Jason.

"So, where are you guys from?" Polly asked. "How long have you lived in New York?"

"I'm actually Russian. My family immigrated to the United States before I was born. We lived in the city for the most part, until eventually…I relocated to the countryside; for a quieter life." Alex explained.

"Wow," said Polly.

"I, on the other hand, am from South Carolina. I was born blind due to a botched eye surgery that removed my retinas." Mark added.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," Jason said. "My nana is blind in one eye."

"Thanks. But over time I got used to it and learned to be independent. Like Alex, I preferred a simple life in the country. So, I moved to Buffalo. I want to be a diplomat; I'm fluent in French, German, and Russian. Other languages I'd like to learn is Polish, Arabic, and Chinese." Mark resumed.

"That sounds fascinating," Polly remarked.

"Now, how about you and Jason?" Alex asked the blonde. "Where are you both from?"

"We're from Riverdale, New Jersey;" Jason informed.

"Riverdale…I've never even heard of it." Alex said.

"Sounds like one of those idyllic small towns out of a TV sitcom." Mark commented.

"Yeah, if you live there long enough…you might notice nothing is always…as it seems." Jason said.

"But, that's where Jason and I are from." Polly interjected. "We're engaged to be married, and on top of that…I'm pregnant."

She placed a hand on her stomach and Jason kissed her on the cheek, causing his fiancée to giggle.

"Oh, congratulations to you both!" Alex happily exclaimed.

"Thank you," said Polly; smiling.

"Tell us how you guys met," said Mark.

And so, the adolescents told the neighbors the story of their tumultuous relationship; how a conversation by the lockers flourished into a full-on, forbidden romance.

"Whoa, that's one complicated love story." Mark commented, once Jason and Polly were finished.

"But I don't understand something," said Alex. "Why are your parents against you dating?"

"You guys didn't do anything wrong."

"That's because of the Cooper-Blossom family feud started many years ago; when Jason's great grandfather swindled my great grandfather out of an inheritance and then murdered him. Our parents been rivals ever since." Polly explained.

"Polly and I dating only added fuel to the fire." Jason added. "We wanted to get away from our controlling parents, the never-ending fights, and hatred. So, I went to the Southside Serpents and delivered drugs, mostly marijuana…to have the cash we needed to go away and start over."

"Hmm…well, you did what you had to do." Alex pointed out. "Though, I'm not sure if I would have done it, if I wanted to get out of town."

Mark shrugs.

"So, anyways…I want to see that ring." Alex said.

Polly held out her hand for the Russian woman to see.

"Ooh, how lovely!" Alex exclaimed. "Jason's grandmother sure did an excellent job, on picking out the ring."

"Yes," Jason nodded. "Been in the Blossom family for generations."

"May I?" Mark asks Polly. "I just want to feel it."

Polly nodded and she held her hand out, the visually impaired man rubbed his fingertips against the diamond settings.

"It must have diamonds, I imagine." He said.

"It does," Alex said.

"Well, other than the family drama our parents have, the real reason why I wanted to leave Riverdale with Polly…is because my father is in some shady business." Jason said.

"What kind of business?" Mark inquired.

"Drug dealing," Jason answered.

"Drug dealing?!" Alex repeated, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked. "How long has your father been doing it?"

"For a while. The Blossoms have overseen the maple syrup trade when Riverdale was founded, 100 years ago. It grew into a prosperous business." Jason informed.

"However, I learned that dear old Dad has been importing heroin from Montreal on his trucks; into Riverdale. All the while, he's been dedicating himself to have me take over the syrup business. More reason for me and Polly to disappear. I knew we would never have our child get mixed up in that; and needed to get far away from my parents." The jock added.

"Whoa, that's pretty shocking." Alex said.

"Now that I think about it, this might be a connection…I remember when Cheryl and I were little, our mother would tell us bedtime stories about the Sugar man. For whatever reasons unknown, she'd tell us to stay in our rooms; whenever the Sugar man came to Thornhill for a visit." Jason said.

"This Sugar man sounds like a good guy…giving candy to children, but underneath the façade…he's bad to the core." Evelyn remarked.

"My thoughts exactly," Polly agreed, nodding.

"So, you think this Sugar man is affiliated with your father?" Edgar asks Jason.

"Yes, absolutely." Jason replied. "When I found out about Dad's drug dealing and put two and two together…with the Sugar man; I realized the Sugar man's real and working with Dad and his drug operation."

"And you haven't told anyone about this?" Mark asks.

Jason shook his head no.

"My mother does know possibly, I don't think Nana Rose doesn't know, nor my sister. Polly became the first to know, especially Edgar and Evelyn." He responded.

"Yet, Cheryl and I have a close bond we share."

"What is she like, this twin sister of yours?" Alex questioned.

Jason hesitates before responding.

"Cheryl is sassy and vivacious…and can be shallow, vain, and conceited. She's the queen bee at Riverdale High. I knew that Cheryl disliked Polly because she thinks Polly drove a wedge between us. But for the most part, she can be kind at times. I loved Cheryl and protected her."

"Protected her from what?" Evelyn asked.

"From the abuse and neglect," Jason replied. "I'm the golden boy, older than Cheryl by 3 minutes…my parents treated me better. Whereas with Cheryl, she's beaten by Mom and viewed as a train wreck, according to Dad. Growing up in a house with rough parents…caused us to stick up for one another."

"Do you have any stories about you and Cheryl?" Edgar questioned. "And how you protected her?"

"Yes. I knew about Cheryl being bi, and did what I could to protect her. During junior high, she was friends with this girl named Heather. They became close and would often have sleepovers at Thornhill. What started out as a friendship, eventually grew into love. Unfortunately, one night, our mother caught them in bed together and was furious. She banished Heather from Cheryl's life after that. Never heard from her again." Jason said.

"I actually remember Heather," Polly said. "She was in one of my classes. I wonder what happened to her,"

"Well, you probably won't like this…but, after what went down with Heather, Cheryl confided in with me that Mother made Heather disappear…by poisoning her." Jason said.

"What?" Polly asked, in disbelief.

"Oh, my God." Alex said, stunned.

"But that's not all. Since that incident, one night, when my parents had too much to drink…they said something about how Mom was adopted from an orphanage by the family and was groomed to be Dad's life companion. And at one point, they wanted me to make love to Cheryl." Jason added.

"What?!" Polly and Evelyn exclaimed in shock, horror, and disgust.

"Yeah, that lead to me calling them out, referring to them as Targaryen. We started yelling and Dad slapped me." Jason continued.

Polly gasps.

"Ooh, ouch." Mark commented; while Alex, Evelyn, and Edgar grimaced.

"I know. Mom even screamed at him for hitting me. From then on, I no longer wanted the Blossom name nor the lifestyle; and wanted to be rid of my parents." Jason said.

"Wow. Your parents sound terrible." Edgar remarked.

Jason nodded in agreement. "I hated to leave Cheryl with them, but…I had Polly and the baby to think about. Leaving town was the only way for us to be together."

"I totally get it. It's like with me and Betty…and our parents." Polly interjected.

"Yeah?" Jason asks his fiancée.

Polly nodded.

"Betty and I shared a close bond with each other, it remained intact even as we grew up. We'd have each other's backs and put up a united front; when dealing with our mother." She opens about her relationship with Betty and their parents.

"She is very controlling and expects us to be perfect and keep up with appearances. She has that drilled into our heads. Even Dad goes along with it. The Coopers are practically the Stepford family of Riverdale. When Betty and I were little, Betty was afraid of the dark. I comforted her…when she asked me if I could stay in her room; I told Betty that Mom wouldn't let me. So, I'd turn on Betty's night light."

"Also, it's not the first time I ran away from home. When I was nine, I got into this big fight with Mom. I disappeared for hours and the whole neighborhood was out looking for me. Turns out, I was in the attic the entire time." Polly finished, smirking.

The adults chuckled.

"So, yesterday when you left your house…you chose to go to the attic; and escaped through the cellar door." Jason said.

Polly nodded.

"I'd say between the two of you, you got plenty in common…you have a star-crossed, Romeo and Juliet story." Mark commented.

"Yes," Jason and Polly agreed.

"Now, from what Edgar and Evelyn told us, you both wish to be married in a simple ceremony." Alex interjected."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, nothing fancy," said Jason.

"Nor glamorous," said Polly.

"And your respective siblings, plus Jason's grandmother won't be present?" Mark questioned.

"Polly and I would love for Cheryl, Betty, and Nana Rose to be in attendance…but we just don't know how our sisters will come to our wedding; without our parents knowing." Jason admitted.

"And given our parents' unconditional hatred for each other, it'd be better for us to marry in an intimate ceremony. God knows what they'll do…" Polly pointed out.

"I see your point, said Alex.

"So, do I;" said Mark.

"We'd love to take part in your wedding." Evelyn offered. "Alex and I can be bridesmaids,"

"OK, I love that," Alex commented.

"I can be the best man," Mark piped up.

"Maybe Edgar can officiate," Jason suggested.

Edgar shrugs. "Sounds good to me,"

"Thank you so much, you guys." Polly said.

"You're welcome," said Alex. "I've got a feeling we're all going to be great friends."

The teen couple grinned, knowing they were going to feel right at home.

**Time Skip**

"I had no idea your parents mistreated Cheryl, and the great lengths you went to protect her." Polly said.

She and Jason were in the living room of their guesthouse, sitting on the sofa, relaxing after a jam-packed day.

"I know," said Jason. "I remember when Cheryl and I were younger, she insisted on having a separate birthday even though we're twins. It wasn't until one year later, I randomly recommended that we combine our birthdays. The real reason for it is because no one would come to Cheryl's birthday, had she held it separately. I protected her not only during that time, but throughout our entire lives."

"Wow," said Polly.

"I never knew you and Betty were really close. And you both had to put up with your mother." Jason remarked.

Polly nodded.

"Now that I left Riverdale, my parents will invent some story for Betty and somehow they'll blame you. But it's not you. It's my parents, they have themselves to blame. They were angry about us dating and Mom refused to acknowledge me as her daughter." She said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "But that doesn't matter. We're here now, and we'll raise our family."

He hugs the blonde and they kissed. Arms around each other, they exhaled; feeling very much at peace.

**A/N: Whew, this chapter was long! But I hoped you liked it!**

**I was originally going to have Polly escape from the Sisters and still meet up with Jason in Greendale, (minus being captured) for the story…but I liked the idea of Polly disguising herself and escaping through the attic. I made up that dream sequence and incorporated it, just to shake things up, add drama.**

**The scene with Betty and Polly (when they were little) is in the opening of season one, episode six "Faster, Pussycats! Kill, Kill, Kill!"; plus, the flashback of Polly being sent away.**

"**Targaryen" is a reference to "Game of Thrones." They're conquerors of and the longest ruling royal family in the history of Westeros, they keep dragons as pets and their house words are "Fire and Blood." There's a lot of incest, burning down homes, violent and erratic behaviors going on. It fits the description of the Blossom family on Riverdale. I only saw the pilot episode of "Game of Thrones", the sex scenes were too much for me.**

"**Stepford" is a reference to the novel "The Stepford Wives" by Ira Levin, the 1975 film adaptation, as well as the spin-offs and 2004 remake starring Nicole Kidman (which I like). In episode eight, "The Outsiders" Jughead refers to the Coopers as "the Stepfords of Riverdale" during the opening.**

**I did more research about the Blossom family. I'm going to do an alternate backstory on how Clifford and Penelope met later in the story (as opposed to how they met in season three's flashback episode).**

**Anyways, coming up…we're going to go right into the events of the pilot, just to balance out the Jolly fluff… (but don't worry there will be plot twists along the way; just bear with me) starting with Veronica and Hermione Lodge arriving in Riverdale.**

**More chapters coming soon!**


	7. The Lodges arrive in Riverdale

**Author's Note: Here it is, brand new chapter and the kick-off to the events of the pilot!**

**Before I begin, I want to thank regishale2007 for the favorite and follow. I'm amazed that this story is getting a lot of views!**

**Also, thank you GiJoefan985 and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me. I own absolutely nothing.**

**Let's get going!**

Chapter 7

It is nighttime in Riverdale and a black car pulls up in front of the Pembroke building. A window rolls down as Veronica Lodge and her mother, Hermione Lodge step out of the vehicle.

"Now, brace yourself." Hermione advised her daughter. "The apartment's small, a pied-`a-terre…but…"

"Quality always," Veronica and Hermione finish.

"Plus, it's the only piece of property in my name, and not your father's." Hermione added.

Hermione and Veronica were originally from Manhattan, New York; the Upper East Side. However, Veronica's father and Hermione's husband, Hiram Lodge is facing embezzlement charges. The mother and daughter duo relocated to Riverdale to start a new life. As it turns out, both Hiram and Hermione had a history with Riverdale. They went to high school together where they met.

Hermione and Veronica enter the Pembroke. The building's interior looked very elegant, and it reminded them of their Manhattan home.

"Miss Hermione," Smithers, the doorman walks up to the Lodges and greets them.

"Welcome home,"

"Smithers, you are a sight for sore eyes." Hermione remarked, walking up and side cheek kissed him.

"How was the ride?" Smithers asked.

"No traffic, thank God." Hermione said.

"Smithers, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Veronica."

"It's a pleasure, miss." Smithers shakes Veronica's hand.

"Hi," Veronica smiles politely.

"I'll get the bags," Smithers offered.

"Would you?" Hermione asks.

"Would you like some menus, ma'am, so you can order in?" Smithers inquired.

"Oh no," Hermione replied. "I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon."

"Is his Chock' lit Shoppe still open?"

"What is a Chock' lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers?" Veronica questioned.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Yes, that was a rather short chapter…but the next one should be longer.**

**Fun facts: In the comics, the Pembroke was a school where Jason and Cheryl Blossom attended; now it's the home of Veronica & Hermione on the show.**

**Betty was Jason's love interest in the Archie comics, not Polly. Amazing how the tables had turned.**

**Originally, Riverdale was going to be a feature film, but ended up being a TV series. I wouldn't be surprised if Riverdale got its own movie; like with Entourage, Sex & the City, and Downton Abbey.**

**Coming up, Betty and Archie have a date night at Pop's, only for it to be cut short by Veronica making an appearance.**

**More soon!**


	8. Date Night Interrupted

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks! Let's go and happy reading, everyone.**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 8

During the evening hours at the Cooper house, Betty Cooper is in the bedroom, sitting at her vanity mirror…applying lipstick and mascara. Music is playing as she pulls her blonde hair into a high ponytail.

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Kevin Keller, Betty's friend and son of Sheriff Tom Keller asked, lying on the bed.

Betty turns around, wearing a pink lacy bra.

"Both," She answered, smiling. "I haven't seen him all summer."

"Which is why nerves being acceptable," Kevin pointed out. "But we agreed, Betty. It's time;"

"Plus, it'll take your mind off your sister." He added.

Betty nodded. A sad, distant expression formed on her face as she thought of her oldest sibling. She'll never forget that day when she got a call from her parents; informing their youngest daughter that Polly ran away from home and on top of it…Jason Blossom drowned at Sweetwater River. Betty was shocked to hear the news and devastated for Polly. She had been trying to get in touch with Betty, the day before July 4th…but Betty was so busy with her internship and Brad, she hadn't responded. And even though Jason dumped Polly before the summer; Betty knew Jason meant a lot to Polly…but apparently, Polly meant nothing to Jason. Betty never thought the break up would be Polly's breaking point; causing her to leave. She offered to come home from her internship and help her parents look for Polly; but her mother insisted that Betty stay in L.A. and that the police would keep looking. Betty tried to reach Polly, but she never answered her calls and texts. From what Alice told Betty, she and Hal also tried calling and texting Polly…but she blocked their numbers.

Eventually, Betty received a rather mysterious message from Polly. She said that she's in a safe place upstate, not to worry and never tell anyone nor their parents of her whereabouts. While Betty was relieved that Polly is alright, her message left Betty confused. Nevertheless, she agreed and gave Polly her word. Betty thought of telling Polly about what happened to Jason…but decided not to, considering how devastated Polly was after Jason ended their relationship.

Betty was about to tell Kevin about Polly's cryptic text she'd gotten, but chose not to, since he's the sheriff's son and he might tell his dad…breaking her own promise to Polly.

"You like him, he likes you," Kevin said; getting to the topic of Archie Andrews.

"Well, then why, Kevin…hasn't he ever said or done anything?" Betty asks.

"Because, Archie's swell," Kevin replied.

"But like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants, so; tell him." He gets up from Betty's bed.

"Finally,"

"Well, we'll see. I mean, it depends." Betty said.

"Oh, my God," said Kevin. He's looking out from the bedroom window.

"What?" Betty gets up from her mirror.

"Game-changer," Kevin commented, eyeing a shirtless Archie Andrews.

"Archie got hot…he's got abs now."

Archie is putting on a shirt and holding his cell phone.

Betty joins Kevin at the window.

"Six more reasons for you to take that ginger bull by the horns tonight." He said.

_An hour later…_

"So, what was the highlight?" Archie asks.

"Of my internship?" Betty questioned. "The Toni Morrison book release party I organized, by far."

Archie and Betty are sitting in a booth at Pop's, talking about Betty's summer internship with_ Hello Giggles_.

"At the end of the night, Toni Morrison, who is; as you know, my literary hero…"

"Yes, yes," Archie nodded; smiling.

"Says to me, 'Don't rush this time, Betty.'" Betty continues.

"'It goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything.'"

"Wow, that's so true." Archie agreed.

"How was working for your dad?" Betty inquired.

"It was pouring concrete." Archie answered. "Every day, all day long,"

"To pass time…I would start composing these poems in my head…and I'd go home, write them down." Archie said.

"You don't like reading poetry," Betty pointed out.

"Oh, they weren't poems." Archie clarified. "They were song lyrics."

"And working on them made me feel like…"

"What, Archie?" Betty asked.

"It made me feel like I've finally broken through to something real." Archie responded.

Betty nodded, understanding.

"About my life, and what I should be trying to do with it."

"Music. Starting this year, tomorrow." Archie said, with a hint of excitement.

"Amazing," said Betty.

"Will you ask Ms. Grundy to tutor you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Archie replied. "Maybe,"

"What about football?" Betty added. "Can you do both?"

"I'll try out," said Archie.

"Well, have you told your dad?" Betty questioned.

"No," Archie answers.

"Until I've got things more figured out, you're the only person I'm telling, okay?"

Betty nods her head.

"Well, I'd love to hear them sometime." She said. "Your songs,"

"Yeah?" Archie asks.

"Yeah," said Betty.

"I'm finishing a couple of demos tonight." Archie informed.

"Great,"

"Also, I've been thinking about us, Archie." Betty began to say.

"And our friendship…and how it's time that we take it to the next level…"

As Betty's voice droned on, the red-haired male couldn't help but notice an olive-skinned girl with raven hair by the name of Veronica Lodge; walk into Pop's. She makes her way over to their table.

Noticing the dazed expression, the blonde Cooper girl followed Archie's gaze and took notice of this mystery girl.

"I called in an order for Lodge," Veronica addressed Pop Tate, owner of Pop's Chock' lit Shoppe.

"Two burgers?" Pop Tate asked. "Yeah, almost ready, but you got to wait." He walks away.

Veronica turned her attention onto Archie and Betty.

"How are the onion rings here?" Veronica asks.

"So, good," Archie replied.

"Can we get some onion rings too, please?" Veronica adds on to her order.

"Yeah," said Pop.

"Thanks," said Veronica.

"My mom and I just moved here, so…"

"From where?" Archie asks.

"New York," Veronica answered.

"Wow," Archie commented.

"Do you guys go to Riverdale?" Veronica inquired.

"We do, together," said Betty.

"We're sophomores," said Archie.

"Me too," Veronica interjected. "I'm filled with dread."

"Why is that?" Archie asked, amused.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, but this place is strictly_ In Cold Blood_."

She and Archie laugh.

Betty gave Archie a look. She was rather disappointed how her outing with Archie was going. But she didn't show it.

"Veronica Lodge," Veronica introduces herself.

"Archie Andrews," He shook hands with the former New York socialite.

Betty didn't fail to take notice of Archie's enamored expression.

"This is Betty Cooper," Archie noticed Betty being left out.

Betty nods and smiles.

"Wait. Are you…" Veronica began to ask.

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?" Betty finishes her sentence.

"Yes, I'm your peer mentor.

"Do you want to join us?" Archie asks. "Maybe we can un-fill with you dread."

Betty gives him a quizzical look.

"My mom's waiting for me," Veronica responded.

Archie nodded, understanding.

"But to be continued,"

"Yeah,"

The raven-haired girl walks away.

Archie turns his attention to Betty.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing," Betty replied.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rest in peace Toni Morrison. You will be missed.**

**Coming up, school is back in session at Riverdale High amid the Jason and Polly mystery. I am looking forward to writing the next couple chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**More along the way!**


	9. First Day of School

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, let's get the show on the road!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 9

"Hey, Dad. First day of school and I'm already late." Archie called, as he came downstairs.

"Hey, Vegas," Archie greeted the family's pet dog.

He enters the dining room.

"Hey, you are stopping by the site later?" Fred Andrews asked, as he emerged.

"Dad, it's my first day." Archie pointed out.

"We got to get you going in the office, so, next summer you're not on the crew." Fred said.

"I can't. I've got football tryouts," said Archie.

"Or is that not okay?" He asks, seeing the look on his dad's face.

"No, no. It's okay," Fred insisted. "Good luck,"

Archie leaves the room and heads out the door.

"Betty, this coming year is critical for colleges." Alice informed.

At the Cooper house, Alice is in Betty's bedroom, sitting on her daughter's bed; while Betty is packing for school.

"Grades are important," The Cooper matriarch added.

"Extracurricular activities, athletics. Maintaining a decent character is hugely important. They do look at that."

"Mom, I'm a sophomore." Betty pointed out to her mother.

"You've accomplished so much," Alice remarked. "I just don't want anything jeopardizing that."

"I mean, just think of your poor sister." Alice said.

"She was such a shining star before she let that Blossom boy ruin her and caused her to run away from home."

"Mom, I'm not Polly." Betty insisted.

"You missed curfew last night." Alice pointed out.

"By seven minutes," Betty persuaded, laughing a bit.

"I was with Archie, who has red hair, yes, but is nothing like Jason Blossom."

"Sweetie, all boys are like Jason Blossom." Alice said, taking her daughter's hands.

Betty sighs.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. I've already lost Polly, I can't bear to lose you too."

Alice and Betty smile sadly, both thinking of Polly.

"I just need you to be smart, okay?" She asks.

Betty nods.

"And stay focused," Alice placed a bottle of pills unto Betty's hand.

"I refilled your Adderall,"

Alice walks away.

"Seems you forgot to pick up your prescription." She added, before leaving and shutting the door.

Betty looks down at the bottle, wondering if she'll ever need it.

At Riverdale High, the first day of school is in full swing. Archie is at his locker, reading song lyrics he'd written.

Suddenly, Reggie Mantle, the school's Casanova; came up to him.

"Bro. You are ready for football. I'm not kidding you, dude. You got ripped." He commented.

"Dude, you're a beast. Look at this arm. How much are you benching? Like, 220, 225?"

"You gotta give me some tips, man. Romanian dead lifts, right?" Reggie asks.

"Taking some tea? Ginseng? Maca root?"

Archie closed his locker and walked away.

"Tribulus terrestris?"

"It's from working construction, Reg." Archie replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Reggie said.

"Yo, Moose. Look who grew up over the summer." Reggie called to Moose Mason.

Moose joins the two.

"Yo, be honest with me. Did you work on any houses? Any private homes?" Reggie inquired.

"Yeah, a couple." Archie responded.

"Did you tap…some cougar ass this summer?"

"You know what?" Archie asks. "I think that's more a fantasy from your wank bank, Reggie."

"I'll catch you guys soon," said Archie.

"Peace out, brother;" said Reggie.

"Totally did it, bro. He totally did it." He said to Moose.

Meanwhile, Betty is giving Veronica a tour.

"So, I usually start off tours with a little history and context." Betty began to say, walking side by side with Veronica.

"Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941, and…"

"And hasn't been redecorated since, apparently." Veronica finished.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the last epilogue of _Our Town_. She commented, chuckling.

"So, what's the social scene like here?" Veronica asks. "Any nightclubs?"

"A strip club called the Ho Zone, and a tragic gay bar called innuendo." Kevin interjected, joining the two girls.

"Friday nights, football games. Tailgate parties at the Mal-Mart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's at the Bijou. You better get there early because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale." He informed.

"Sunday nights? Thank God for HBO." Kevin puts his hands on Betty's arms.

"Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller." Betty introduces the new girl to the sheriff's son.

"Veronica's new here, Kevin is the son of Sheriff Keller."

"Let's be friends then," said Veronica.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Kevin asked in a hushed tone.

He and Betty exchanged looks.

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica asks. "I stand by my father."

"Does everyone here know?" Veronica questioned.

Betty and Kevin doesn't respond.

"Wonderful, ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High." Veronica commented, walking away.

Betty shoots Kevin a look, before following Veronica.

"What?" Kevin asks.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Again, thank you to GiJoefan985, Boris Yeltsin, and Greasergirl97 for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**More to come!**


	10. Rejected by Josie and the Pussycats

**Author's Note: Here it is, brand new chapter and the kick-off to the events of the pilot!**

**Before I begin, I want to thank regishale2007 for the favorite and follow. I'm amazed that this story is getting a lot of views!**

**Also, thank you GiJoefan985 and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me. I own absolutely nothing.**

**Let's get going!**

Chapter 7

It is nighttime in Riverdale and a black car pulls up in front of the Pembroke building. A window rolls down as Veronica Lodge and her mother, Hermione Lodge step out of the vehicle.

"Now, brace yourself." Hermione advised her daughter. "The apartment's small, a pied-`a-terre…but…"

"Quality always," Veronica and Hermione finish.

"Plus, it's the only piece of property in my name, and not your father's." Hermione added.

Hermione and Veronica were originally from Manhattan, New York; the Upper East Side. However, Veronica's father and Hermione's husband, Hiram Lodge is facing embezzlement charges. The mother and daughter duo relocated to Riverdale to start a new life. As it turns out, both Hiram and Hermione had a history with Riverdale. They went to high school together where they met.

Hermione and Veronica enter the Pembroke. The building's interior looked very elegant, and it reminded them of their Manhattan home.

"Miss Hermione," Smithers, the doorman walks up to the Lodges and greets them.

"Welcome home,"

"Smithers, you are a sight for sore eyes." Hermione remarked, walking up and side cheek kissed him.

"How was the ride?" Smithers asked.

"No traffic, thank God." Hermione said.

"Smithers, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Veronica."

"It's a pleasure, miss." Smithers shakes Veronica's hand.

"Hi," Veronica smiles politely.

"I'll get the bags," Smithers offered.

"Would you?" Hermione asks.

"Would you like some menus, ma'am, so you can order in?" Smithers inquired.

"Oh no," Hermione replied. "I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon."

"Is his Chock' lit Shoppe still open?"

"What is a Chock' lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers?" Veronica questioned.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Yes, that was a rather short chapter…but the next one should be longer.**

**Fun facts: In the comics, the Pembroke was a school where Jason and Cheryl Blossom attended; now it's the home of Veronica & Hermione on the show.**

**Betty was Jason's love interest in the Archie comics, not Polly. Amazing how the tables had turned.**

**Originally, Riverdale was going to be a feature film, but ended up being a TV series. I wouldn't be surprised if Riverdale got its own movie; like with Entourage, Sex & the City, and Downton Abbey.**

**Coming up, Betty and Archie have a date night at Pop's, only for it to be cut short by Veronica making an appearance.**

**More soon!**


	11. The Assembly

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks. The chapter you've been waiting for. Let's go!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 11

"Oh, and of course, there's the back-to-school semi-formal dance." Betty informed Veronica, continuing with the tour of Riverdale High.

Veronica let out a small gasp, spotting Archie.

"There's the hottie you were with last night." She said. "The red-headed Ansel Elgort."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asks.

"No, we're just friends," Betty said.

"No, he's straight," said Kevin.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" Veronica questioned. "I've tried every flavor of boy but orange."

"To clarify…Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame." Kevin broke in.

"You should ask him to the semi-formal, then." Veronica advised.

"She should," Kevin agreed. "But I heard it might be canceled."

"Because of what happened to Jason and Polly. No offense, Betty. They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who are Jason and Polly and what happened to them?" Veronica inquired.

Betty exchanged looks with Kevin. There was a lot for Veronica to learn.

_In the gymnasium…_

"Thank you for that moment of silence." Cheryl Blossom said.

"Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally."

Dressed in black, Cheryl stood before the students and faculty. Two pictures of Jason and Polly were propped up on opposite sides.

"Each one of you meant the world to Jason." Cheryl said. "I loved my brother. He was, and always will be, my soul mate."

Betty's eyes got a little watery as she listened to Cheryl talk about her brother, thoughts of Polly and Jason ran through her mind. Even Veronica took notice of it.

"So, I speak with the confidence only a twin could have." Cheryl continued.

"Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semi-formal."

Everyone applauded and Cheryl smiles.

"But rather, to let us use it to heal, collectively…and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil." She interjected.

"As for Polly Cooper, she was the life of the party and one of the best on the River Vixens cheerleading squad. She too, would want us to enjoy ourselves and not worry our heads about her." The flame haired girl added, masking her true feelings about Polly.

Betty pursed her lips, not believing that Jason Blossom's twin was being sincere about her own sister.

"Thank you, all;" Cheryl concluded.

The whole time during Cheryl's speech, Archie glanced at his friend Jughead Jones and then at Ms. Geraldine Grundy; Riverdale High's music teacher.

Geraldine glanced her way at Archie.

What everyone did not know, (including Jughead) is that Archie and Geraldine had a steamy, torrid affair over the summer…while he worked at his dad's construction site.

Memories of their time together flashed through his mind; from the day Geraldine drove by the site…eyeing him…getting a ride with her…and their heavy make-out session in Geraldine's Volkswagen, while it was pouring rain at night.

Geraldine looks away and so does Archie.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**It won't be the last time Cheryl hides her true feelings about Polly, it's coming soon and I can't wait to write it.**

**Up next, Archie and Ms. Grundy have a little chat…and then in the next chapter, Hermione Lodge goes to see Fred Andrews for a job interview, only for it to go awkward and not end well.**

**More soon!**


	12. Archie and Ms Grundy talk

**Author's Note: New chapter, enjoy!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 12

After the assembly, Archie ran to catch up with Ms. Grundy. A cluster of students went about their way, minding their own business.

"Ms. Grundy, Ms. Grundy," Archie called, following her.

No response.

"Geraldine," Archie said for the last time.

Geraldine turns around to face him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Andrews?" She inquired, smiling politely.

"Can we talk, Ms. Grundy?" Archie questioned. "Please?"

"That depends," Geraldine responded.

"Music," said Archie. "You're the music teacher. Can we talk about music?"

"Of course," Geraldine replied. "Make an appointment. During my office hours. My _official _office hours,"

Geraldine walks away.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah…another short chapter. But don't worry, the next couple of chapters should be a bit longer.**

**More coming soon!**


	13. Job interview with Fred Andrews

**Author's Note: Here we go guys, new chapter. Let's get it started!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 13

"Hermione Lodge," said Fred, chuckling.

At Andrews Construction Site, Hermione is in Fred's trailer for an interview, regarding a job at his business.

Hermione smiles a bit.

"My day just got more interesting." Fred remarked, taking a seat in front of Hermione.

"Hello, Fred." She greeted. "How are you?"

"Surprised," Fred answered. "Can I get you anything?"

"Would you like a water?"

"A job," Hermione replied. "I saw on your website that you are looking for a seasonal hire."

"Someone to help with the books," Hermione added.

"Yeah, my guy is on paternity leave." Fred said.

"You know, I think my daughter is going to school with your son." Hermione pointed out.

Fred exhales.

"Isn't that funny?" Hermione asks, laughing a bit. "We'll have to tell them that we knew each other."

"That we even dated for a little while," She added. "Well, at least until I…"

"Chose the rich kid," Fred finished.

"And now a reversal of fortune," said Hermione. "How's Mary doing?"

"She's in Chicago," Fred responded. "We split up. We're civil, how about you?"

"How are you holding up, really?" Fred clarified.

"I have a little money saved." Hermione said. "I was praying that…someone in Riverdale…maybe an old friend, would be willing to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"If it were up to me…" Fred started to say, getting up.

"Isn't it up to you?" Hermione asks. "It's your company,"

Fred sighs.

"Well, I have clients." He pointed out. "I can't very well have Hermione Lodge…the wife of Hiram Lodge, on trial for fraud and embezzlement…balancing my books, can I?"

"No," Hermione responded. "I suppose you can't."

**A/N: I know, I know…another short chapter. But the next one is going to be a bit longer.**

**Coming up, Veronica and Cheryl meet for the very first time, and Veronica persuades Betty to try out for the Vixens with her.**

**New chapters coming soon!**


	14. Lunchtime

**Author's Note: Here I am, with a new chapter! I feel like I'm on a roll. Happy reading!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 14

Holding her tray, Veronica walked down the steps. She stops to look for a place to sit.

Cheryl and her two minions, Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez glanced at Veronica.

Spotting Betty, Archie, and Kevin; who were listening to a sample of Archie's music from his laptop, Veronica made her way over.

Betty and Archie shared looks, smiling. She looked impressed.

"Can I join?" Veronica asks.

Archie closed his laptop.

"Yeah," said Betty.

"What are we doing?" Veronica questioned.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty answered.

"I thought we were going to pretend to like, but it's actually really good." Kevin commented.

"Wait, that was you singing something you wrote?" Veronica inquired.

"It's rough," Archie replied.

"No, it's great." Betty insisted.

"It's incredible, actually. The little snippet I heard," said Veronica. "Is that your thing? Music?"

Betty and Kevin seem to give each other side looks.

"Are you doing something with that?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah, that's the plan," said Archie. "So, how's your first day going? Good?"

"Not to be a complete narcissist," Veronica commented, "But I thought people would be more…"

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin finished. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one."

"This year, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar…for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved widow." Kevin said, as Cheryl came walking to the group.

"Hey, I should go. Meeting with Grundy, then football tryouts." Archie excused himself from the table.

"You play football too?" Veronica asks in disbelief. "What don't you do?"

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no she has not invited…" Kevin began to say.

"No, not yet. And don't talk about Archie." Betty said.

"Veronica Lodge," Cheryl stood in front of their table. "I'd heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom,"

"May I sit?" She asks. "Betty, would you mind?"

The blonde Cooper girl reluctantly scooted down and Cheryl sat down, flashing Veronica a fake smile.

"So, what are you three hens gossiping about?" Cheryl questioned. "Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

"Extracurricular, Weather bee wants me to sign up for a few." Veronica informed.

"Cheerleading, you must," Cheryl insisted. "I am senior captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked.

"Is bromance still a thing?" Cheryl retorted.

"Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the elites' pyramid." Veronica explained. "I'm in,"

She turns to Betty.

"Betty, you're trying out too."

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out." Cheryl said.

"But Betty's already got so much on her plate right now…" Cheryl glanced at Betty's lunch tray, with a disapproving frown.

"…and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing, but open to all." She puts her fake smile back on before getting up.

"Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is at Cheryl Bombshell." Cheryl walks away.

Betty is quiet, mulling over Cheryl's words.

"Okay, go ahead and hate on cheerleading," Veronica said. "But if Hipster Prince Harry…"

"Oh, I'd love to be a cheerleader." Betty pointed out.

"It would look great on my college applications…but last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat."

"'Too season five Betty Draper.'" Kevin said.

"It was a great line,"

"But, not at all true." Kevin denied.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now, I mean it." Veronica assured Betty, who blushed.

"As hot and as smart as you are…you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive."

"Look, if you wanna be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves." The raven haired girl advised.

"Okay, you know what?" Betty asked. "Show me your moves,"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**"Blue Jasmine" is a reference to the Woody Allen film starring Cate Blanchett.**

"**Efron" is a reference to actor Zac Efron (of the "High School Musical franchise).**

"**Queen Bey" is a direct reference to singer/actress Beyoncé Knowles.**

**In season five of "Mad Men", Betty Draper Francis is chunky because of a thyroid condition. By mid-season six, she's slimmed down.**

**Anyways, next up is Archie's little meeting with Ms. Grundy and then the chapter after that is cheerleading tryouts with Betty & Veronica (plus Archie's football tryouts).**

**More to come!**


	15. Archie's meeting with Ms Grundy

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks! Enjoy yourselves.**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 15

Geraldine is listening to one of Archie's songs, through her earbuds and nodding along. Archie is sitting patiently, anxious to hear what Geraldine had to say.

"They're…very real," said Geraldine. "Very personal,"

"I took your advice and wrote them down, polished them." Archie informed.

"I was wondering maybe if you could help me."

"With what…" Geraldine began to say. "…Archie?"

"You went to Julliard, Ms. Grundy." Archie pointed out. "There is no one else I can take lessons from. Believe me, I've looked."

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea," said Geraldine.

She looked around the room.

"I don't think we should be alone together." Geraldine added.

Archie gave his music teacher a look.

"If this is…you trying to restart something that never should have started in the first place…"

"No, it's not," Archie denied. "It is about the music,"

"But it's also…" The red haired male sighed.

"Come on, I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone." He insisted.

"We heard what we heard, and afterwards, we didn't do anything." Geraldine persuaded.

"And we didn't say anything," said Archie.

_Flashback_

_It is 6AM on the morning of July 4__th__, Archie and Geraldine were enjoying their make-out session at Sweetwater River. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out; startling them. They looked around, wondering what had just happened. It wouldn't be until later, that Archie suspected the gunshot might have killed Jason Blossom. Or did it?_

_End of flashback_

"We heard fireworks," Geraldine persisted.

"Who's lighting fireworks at 6 in the morning?" Archie asks.

"How would we explain why we were together…at Sweetwater River at 6 a.m. on the Fourth of July?" Geraldine asked.

"And you're right," She agreed. "We didn't say anything."

"We're both gonna have to live with that choice."

"Do you understand?" Geraldine asked Archie. "I think you should pursue your music,"

"But not with me," Geraldine added, before getting up and walking away; leaving Archie to ponder over his thoughts.

**A/N: All right folks, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter…especially Cheryl's thoughts about Jason and Polly being together and her attitude towards Betty; since she knows something about her brother and Betty's sister, that the others don't know.**

**Stay tuned!**


	16. Cheerleading & football tryouts

**Author's Note: Here it is folks, the chapter you've been waiting for. Read on and have a ball!**

**I don't own Riverdale. I wished I owned Jason and Polly though.**

Chapter 16

"_We're blue and gold!" _Veronica and Betty chanted, waving pom-poms.

The girls are in the gymnasium, trying out for spots on Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading squad; the River Vixens.

"_We're dynamite!_

_We're dynamite!_

_We'll take you down and fight!_

_We'll take you down and fight!"_

Tina, Cheryl, and Ginger; dressed in Vixens cheerleading uniforms watched Veronica and Betty audition. Cheryl takes notes and other cheerleaders also watched.

"_We'll fight!_

_We'll fight!"_

"Whoo! Go Bulldogs!" Veronica cheered.

Cheryl looked somewhat skeptical.

"Hmm. Ladies, where's the heat?" She asked. "Where's the sizzle?"

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica replied.

She took Betty by the arm.

"Don't freak out, just trust me." The ex-socialite assured the blonde.

Veronica suddenly pulls Betty closer and kissed her on the lips.

They turn to Cheryl and her cronies. They were not buying it at all.

"Check your sell-by date, ladies." Cheryl said bluntly. "Faux-lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994."

"So, let's see if you do better with the interview portion."

"Betty. How are your parents doing?" Cheryl questioned. "Have they found your sister?"

Veronica glanced at Betty.

"Um, they're fine. And no, they haven't. The police are still looking for her. Thanks for asking." Betty answered calmly.

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister?" Cheryl inquired.

"Uh, no," said Veronica.

"Go ahead, Betty." Cheryl advised. "Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

Veronica frowned and Betty began to clench her fists.

"Polly and Jason dated," She said to Veronica.

"I wouldn't say dated," Cheryl remarked.

"It didn't end well," Betty added.

"In fact, Jason's probably why your sister reached her breaking point…and now she ran away, the same day JJ drowned. Isn't it?" Cheryl asked, with sharpness in her tone.

"That's what my parents think," Betty pointed out.

"What do you have to say about that, Betty?" Cheryl pressed.

"Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly…unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me." Cheryl taunted, her words laced with venom. She did not hold back on expressing her resentment and hatred towards Betty. The fact that Jason ended up running away with Polly to some farm, to start over and have a family. On top of it, her own twin brother intended to marry his pregnant girlfriend, Betty and Polly will be Cheryl's sisters-in-laws and Cheryl will be stuck in Riverdale…plus, not attend Jason's wedding.

Anger boiled up inside Betty as Cheryl verbally attacked her. Oh, how Betty wanted to chew Cheryl out. She balled up her fists, allowing her fingernails to dig into the palms of her hands; leaving red half-moon marks.

"I just…" Betty began to say, holding her anger and tears.

"Finally," said Cheryl, waiting to hear what Betty had to say about her brother.

Betty let go of her fists.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said. "About what happened to Jason. I can't imagine what you and your family must be through."

"Right," said Cheryl.

"Veronica. Welcome to the River Vixens." She addressed the Latina girl, smiling.

"Betty…better luck next time." Cheryl said in a condescending tone; her face showing disdain.

"Wait, what?" Veronica asked, frowning. "Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Cheryl replied.

"I know what you need, Cheryl." Veronica said. "Because I know who you are. You would rather people fear than like you. So, you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable. But I'm living proof…that certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown…it won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or maybe…that reckoning is now. And maybe that reckoning…is me."

At this point, Veronica had stepped forward to Cheryl.

"Betty and I come as a matching set." She continued, sharply.

"You want one, you take us both."

Betty couldn't help but smile, thankful for Veronica defending her.

"You wanted fire?" Veronica asks. "Sorry, Cheryl Bombshell, my specialty is ice."

The flame-haired queen bee opens her mouth a bit and closed it, pursing her lips. Her eyes showed defeat. Veronica Lodge had put Cheryl in her place. And now, she must put up with_ Betty Cooper _on her squad. Little did both Betty and Veronica know, that Cheryl is keeping a big secret about Jason's "death", Polly's disappearance, and their whereabouts.

_On the football field…_

"Go, get around them. Get around them," Coach Clayton instructed. "Let's move, Andrews."

Archie is in the middle of football tryouts.

"Push, push, push!"

Coach Clayton gestures for Archie to come, and he ran over, removing his helmet.

"There we go. Looking good,"

"What's up, coach?" Archie asks.

"Here," Coach Clayton tossed a jersey at him.

Archie held it and gaped at the familiar number: 9.

"This is Jason's number," He said.

"It's yours now," Coach informed. "Usually, sophomores, they only play JV. This year, we've got an open spot on varsity. From what you've been showing us, well, I want you to fill it."

"Varsity's…what longer practices? More away games?" Archie questioned.

"Yeah, bigger commitment." Coach replied.

"Well, I need to think about it, coach, I…" Archie started to say.

"What, you've got something better to do?" Coach asked.

"My dad's company. It's our family business, and he's sort of counting on me to help out…" Archie explained.

"Hold up," Clayton interrupted. "Jackson, hold the ball."

"You know what, why don't you sleep on it?" He suggested.

Clayton walks away.

"Let's go. Bring it in, guys. Come on,"

Archie looked at Jason's jersey one more time. He knew he had big shoes to fill.

**A/N: Hope the chapter was worth the anticipation! I'd like to thank GiJoefan985 and Boris Yeltsin for the incredible reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Up next, Veronica and Betty have a little heart to heart conversation and Archie ends agreeing to escort the girls to the dance.**

**More soon!**


	17. Heart to Heart talk

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, people! Happy reading.**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 17

In the girls' locker room, Veronica helped Betty zip up her new cheerleading uniform. Turning around, the two girls laughed and smiled.

"Perfect," Veronica commented. "Very Betty Draper season one."

Looking around the room, Betty asks Veronica a question.

"Veronica. Why did…why did you defend me?"

"I know the crowd you ran with in New York." Betty said. "Why are you being so nice?"

"When my father got arrested…it was the worst thing ever." Veronica explained.

She and Betty are walking past the football field, having girl talk.

"All these trolls started writing horrible things about us." Veronica continued.

"We'd get letters and e-mails saying that my dad was a thief…my mom was a clueless socialite…and that I was this spoiled, rich bitch, ice princess. And what hurt the most about it was…the things the trolls were writing…were true."

"I was like Cheryl," said Veronica. "I was worse than Cheryl. So, when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale…I made a pact with myself. To use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully…a better version of myself."

"That's a lot of pressure," Betty remarked.

She exhaled.

"When Polly and Jason got together…it meant everything to her and nothing to him." Betty informed Veronica.

"And things got super intense and weird and toxic…and my mom turned on Polly. Said Polly wasn't her daughter anymore. Said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly. But it's my mom who broke her. She's the reason why Polly ran away from home."

Veronica frowned, sympathizing with her new friend.

She spotted Archie, dressed in football gear, among the other jocks. He came running over to the girls.

"Archie!" Veronica called.

"You're so doing this," She said to Betty.

"What?" Betty asked, confused.

"Slaying your dragons, Betty Cooper, one by one." Veronica said.

"Hi, Teen Outlander." She greeted the red head.

"Hey, nice outfits." Archie commented, gesturing to the girls' uniforms.

"Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the back-to-school dance." Veronica informed.

"Go on, Betty, ask." She encouraged.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come…with both of us," said Betty.

"Huh?" Archie asked, puzzled.

"What?" Veronica asks.

"It's your first dance at Riverdale," Betty pointed out. "You should have someone to go even if it's just a friend."

"I mean, I'd love to." Veronica agreed.

"No, I'm not really in the headspace for a dance." Archie declined.

"Oh, that's okay." Betty said.

"Totally unacceptable, Archiekins." Veronica disagreed. "We need an escort."

"Take a break from being a tortured musical genius…and come spend a blissful evening with not one, but two newly-minted River Vixens." Veronica suggested.

"We'll text you time and place."

"Heh, okay." Archie agreed, grinning.

"Yeah, okay. Bye," He walks away.

"Bye," Betty and Veronica exchanged glances, smiling.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and GiJoefan985 for the reviews, it warms my heart.**

**In the comics, "Archiekins" is Archie's pet name from Veronica, to bribe or get him to do her bidding. Cheryl uses the nickname to make Veronica jealous.**

"**Outlander" is a reference to the book series and TV show (which I'm a big fan of), the show's male lead is also a red head like Archie.**

**Coming up, Alice confronts Betty about her joining the Vixens and Betty stands up for herself. Also, there will be a scene with Betty texting Polly.**

**More soon!**


	18. Betty vs Alice

**Author's Note: New chapter, hooray! Let's get it started.**

**Riverdale belongs to Archie Comics, the CW, Warner Bros. Television and Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

At the Cooper house, Betty is in her room, dancing to the song "Number One." She found herself in a great mood. Thanks to her new friend Veronica, Betty managed to get a spot on the cheerleading squad and have Archie go to the dance with her (along with Veronica).

The blonde continued to dance around in her room, feeling good about how her day turned out, until…Alice Cooper stood in the doorway; frowning in disapproval at her youngest daughter's Vixens uniform.

"What is that?" Alice asked sharply.

Betty faced her mother anxiously, the music off.

"I made the cheerleading squad." She answered.

"Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading squad?" Alice questioned. "After what Jason did to Polly? After all the pain Polly caused when she left us?"

"No, I'm sorry. I won't allow it," Alice disagreed, shaking her head. "Take that off right now."

"No," said Betty.

"What did you say to me?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I do everything for everyone. Everything. To be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student. Can't I do this one thing just for me?" Betty demanded, fed up with Alice's controlling behavior.

"Get out of my way," She grabbed her bag and walked past her mother.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alice questioned, surprised.

"To buy a dress," Betty replied. "Because guess what, I'm also going to the dance with Archie."

"And Veronica," Betty added.

"Wait, Hermione Lodge's daughter?" Alice asked.

"She's actually really nice and trying to be a good person." Betty insisted.

"You think so?" Alice retorted. "You think she's gonna be your friend?"

"Let me tell you something," She said. "Girls like Cheryl and Veronica Lodge, they don't like girls…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Mom." Betty snapped, cutting off Alice. "It's happening, I'm going."

She leaves her bedroom.

**Betty: Guess what? I made the cheerleading squad!**

**Polly: Congratulations! I'm taking Mom didn't handle it well.**

**Betty: No. But I stood my ground. Cheryl didn't want me on the Vixens, after whole thing w/ you & Jason. Thankfully, Veronica stood up 4 me.**

**Polly: Veronica who?**

**Betty: Veronica Lodge. She and her mom moved to Riverdale from New York. Veronica & I am going 2 the dance w/ Archie.**

**Polly: That's great! I'm so happy 4 you Betty. You are a Vixen, making a new friend, and standing up 2 Mom.**

**Betty: Yeah. I miss you so much, Pol. Got 2 go, shopping 4 a dress w/ Veronica. Talk 2 you soon!**

**Polly: I miss you 2, Betts. Have fun at the dance and tell me all about it, later. Talk 2 you soon!**

**A/N: It won't be the last time Betty defends herself against Alice. There'll be more along the way.**

**Up next is a rather short chapter where Hermione makes an interesting discovery, the one after that will be longer.**

**Chapters coming soon! **


	19. Hermione makes a discovery

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back! Thank you for your patience.**

**I had hoped to post the back-to-school dance chapter before going back to campus, but I got a little sidetracked and had to start school.**

**But now, I'm out for winter break and back in the writing game! I've been reading the season 4 episode recaps and watching the After-Buzz reviews on YouTube, and so far, it's going to be an interesting season. I'm curious to see where the writers are going with the Julian storyline, and it's my hope that Cheryl gets help (seriously!).**

**Anyways, time to thank those who followed and favorited:**

**Gin Benzie, hydrurga leptonyx, Potter Fan 1990, and OlicityxSkyeWard. Glad to see you're interested in the story.**

**And now for the reviews:**

**GiJoefan985: Thank you so much!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Agreed. Alice will also be surprised that Polly & Jason are married with children. Betty too (she'll be upset with Cheryl that she knew their whereabouts all this time), Hal would be angry and disown Polly. I'm not sure if Penelope will find out, if so, she'll be shocked and relieved that her golden boy is alive and well (plus be angry with Cheryl for lying).**

**I'm so amazed the story is getting a lot of views, it warms my heart!**

**So, let's cut the chit chat and get on with the new chapter!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 19

"Thank you, Smithers. As always, you're a god-send." Hermione remarked.

"Happy to help, Ms. Hermione," said Smithers.

Hermione returned home after her disappointing job interview with Fred Andrews.

"Unlike the rest of Riverdale," She scoffed.

"Hmm."

"What's that?" Hermione questioned, spotting a black handbag on the table.

"Oh," Smithers said, following Hermione's gaze.

"Um, a spot of good news."

"The car service found and dropped off your missing bag." The doorman explained.

He walks away.

"Missing bag?" Hermione asked.

She walked over to the table and unzipped the bag. Inside, there was a lot of hundred dollar bills divided by the bands.

"Oh, Hiram." Hermione sighed. "What have you done?"

**A/N: OK, OK, that was a rather short chapter. But the next couple of chapters will be longer.**

**More soon!**


	20. Tumultuous father and son talk

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 20

Archie sat on the front porch of his house, playing his guitar. Suddenly, he turns around and saw Fred stepping out.

"I, um…I got a call from your coach today." Fred informed Archie.

"He's under the impression you can't play varsity football…because I'm making you work for me."

"Which is odd, because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me…because you were playing football." Fred remarked.

"So, my first question is…who are you lying to?"

"Me or your coach?" Fred asks.

"Neither," Archie denied, but then took it back.

"Both," He admitted.

"Dad, I wanna study music. I wanna write music."

"Football takes you to college. College takes you to business school." Fred pointed out.

"Business school takes you…"

"Takes me back here," Archie finished his dad's sentence. "To work for you in Riverdale."

"Not for me," Fred insisted. "With me,"

"And eventually, for yourself, son." He added. "The company would be yours."

"No disrespect, Dad," said Archie. "I don't want it."

"Three months ago, you did." Fred said, frowning. "What happened?"

Archie hesitated.

"I've changed," He responded.

"Everything's changed. This summer…"

"This summer what?" Fred pressed.

Archie sighs.

"That's it?" Fred asks quietly, sadness in his eyes.

"We don't talk anymore?"

No response. Fred starts to walk away.

"Dad," Archie began to say.

"I would never force you to play football." Fred said, with a hint of hurt.

"I don't care if you play football."

"And you don't have to work with me." Fred added. "Or for me, ever again."

"But some advice, man to man." The Andrews patriarch offered.

"These decisions that you're making now, son…they have consequences."

"They go on to form who you are and who you'll become." He warned.

"Whatever you decide…be confident enough in it that you don't have to lie."

**A/N: Archie will have to tell Fred the truth sooner or later…**

**From what I've read online, the Luke Perry tribute episode in season 4 was beautiful. I'll have to see it for myself. Rest in peace, Luke. You did an outstanding job of playing Fred Andrews (the only good parent on the show), you will surely be missed. God bless you.**

**Coming up next is the back-to-school semi-formal. Hopefully, we'll get to Jason & Polly's wedding soon!**

**More chapters coming soon!**


	21. Back-to-School Semi-Formal

**Author's Note: Here we are, folks! The Back-to-School Semi-Formal.**

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and GiJoefan985 for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. I hope you both enjoy the new update.**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**Riverdale does not belong to me.**

Chapter 21

That evening, the back-to-school dance commenced at Riverdale High. Veronica, Archie, and Betty entered the gymnasium dressed in formal wear. Music is playing, the spotlights went around and students were having a good time. Full-blown photos of Jason and Polly in their sports gear were on display.

The trio looked a little uncomfortable with Polly and Jason staring back at them, but they didn't show it. However, seeing the pictures made Betty think about the conversation she had with her sister via text message. Betty could only imagine how things would have turned out if nothing happened to Riverdale High's own Romeo & Juliet.

"Well, it's not the Met Ball," Veronica commented, breaking the ice.

"Hey, when do you have to let Coach Clayton know about football?" Betty inquired.

"This weekend," Archie replied.

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of jocks/artists, can we in this post James Franco world be all things at once?" Veronica asked.

"We're working on it, Veronica." Archie responded.

"Work faster," Veronica advised. "Getting punch,"

"You got this," She whispered, encouraging Betty.

Betty and Archie watched Veronica go.

"It's about following your heart, right?" She asks the male red head.

They approach the dance floor and Betty adjusts Archie's bow tie.

"What does your heart say, music or football?"

Archie spots Ms. Grundy sitting alone by the hors d'oeuvres and punch. She catches his gaze.

"Betty, will you give me one minute and I promise when I get back, I'll be a much better date okay?" Archie asks.

"I have a plan," He excuses himself and goes over to Ms. Grundy.

Betty waits for Archie patiently and looked around, until Kevin came rushing up to her.

"Betty, you will not believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom," He said excitedly.

"Give you a hint…his name may be Moose, but I described a certain appendage of his as horse leg."

Betty just looked at Kevin all crazy.

Archie approaches the food table and side glanced at Ms. Grundy. She looks back at him and looks away.

"Don't panic, I'm not stalking you." Archie assured, taking a sip of his drink.

"Archie, didn't we have a deal?" Ms. Grundy pointed out.

"No, Geraldine. We have a secret, multiple secrets and maybe we could have done something to help Jason that morning or maybe we couldn't have and I won't tell anyone anything. But you need to help me. This summer, the only thing that kept me sane is writing the songs. So, here's my not so indecent proposal: I want to do an independent study with you with many mornings a week as you can spare, and I swear that's all it would be. I won't tell anyone about July 4th, ever. Deal?" Archie asks.

Ms. Grundy hesitates before answering.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 7:30 am before first period. I'll set it up and see about getting you credit." The music teacher agreed before getting up and walking away.

Moose and Reggie helped themselves to drinks. Veronica and Kevin walk by, as Kevin makes eye contact with Moose.

"Good evening, friends. Are you all having a good time?" Cheryl addresses the students on stage, while Josie and the Pussycats set up their equipment.

The crowd cheered in response.

"As an honorary chairperson and defacto queen of tonight's semi-formal," Cheryl continued. "It is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment; to know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you JJ."

Archie made his way over to Betty.

"Sorry about that," He apologized to the blonde.

"I give you Josie and the Pussycats," Cheryl concluded her speech and introduced the girl group as students cheered and applauded.

Josie, Valerie, and Melody began their rendition of Cyndi Lauper's "All Through the Night."

"Want to dance?" Archie asks Betty.

"Yeah," Betty replied.

She puts her arm around Archie's neck while Archie puts his hands on her waist. The two start to dance.

"Did that go okay?" Betty questioned about Archie's conversation with Ms. Grundy.

"Yeah…yes, I'll study with Ms. Grundy before school. Football practice after school, working with my dad on the weekends, it's gonna be nuts." Archie answered.

"As long as you don't give up your passion." Betty reminded him.

While dancing, Betty caught a glimpse of Veronica with Kevin. The raven-haired girl and the sheriff's son gave Betty looks of encouragement, convincing her to make a move.

"Um, now that I'm a River Vixen…and you're going to be on varsity football, I have this fantasy of us as a power couple. I mean, even just a couple…" Betty said.

"Betty," Archie had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Is that so impossible to imagine?" The Cooper girl asked, frowning.

Archie stole a glance at Ms. Grundy, who returned his gaze.

The song ends, Betty and Archie clapped along with the students.

Meanwhile, Cheryl watched the duo with Tina and Ginger.

"Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party. Veronica too," Cheryl instructed her minions.

"I'm in the mood for chaos," The red head said with a smile, already concocting a scheme.

**Cheryl: Hey JJ, the dance was amazing! Josie & the Pussycats did a cover of All Through the Night, a song our parents listened to when we were conceived.**

**Jason: I'm glad to hear that, Cher! Thanks 4 dedicating the dance to me & Polly, sis.**

**Cheryl: You're welcome, dear brother. Did you get my gifts?**

**Jason: Yes, I did. Polly liked the garter and I enjoyed the flask. We both loved the stroller, thank you.**

**Cheryl: The pleasure's all mine. I would have sent some clothes, but I didn't know the baby's gender.**

**Jason: That's okay. Once Polly has her first ultrasound, I'll let you know.**

**Cheryl: Terrific. Gonna throw an after party at Thorn Hill. Mom and Dad are away, so, I got the house to myself. I feel like stirring up some chaos.**

**Jason: Ooh…have fun tonight!**

**Cheryl: Will do, good night JJ. Say hi 2 the soon-to-be missus 4 me.**

**Jason: I'll do that. Good night Cher.**

**A/N: I felt like throwing in a scene with Cheryl and Jason texting each other, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Looks like Cheryl's up to no good and her little scheme involves Archie, Betty, and Veronica.**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of Runaway Love!**


	22. Party at Thorn Hill

**Author's Note: Here I am, folks!**

**Before I begin, a special shout out to Cheryl Bombshell for the favorite and to NALEYAAF23 for the follow. I'm glad you're liking the story, it absolutely warms my heart.**

**And, thank you to GiJoefan985, Boris Yeltsin, and Greasergirl97 for the reviews. You're all incredible!**

**So, read on and have a ball!**

**Riverdale belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

Chapter 22

Following the semi-formal, an after party is thrown at Thorn Hill mansion, home of the Blossom family.

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies." Cheryl announced to the student body.

She stood in front a fireplace in the living room, wearing a sexy red dress and heels. Her scarlet hair hung on the left side of her shoulder. The queen bee held an empty bottle.

"We're going old-school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven." Cheryl explained to the students who were sitting on the couches.

Veronica and Betty sat next to each other, with Archie standing across from them. They were unaware of what Cheryl had in store for them.

"Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first?" Cheryl asked. "My vote is A for Archie,"

She, Betty, and Veronica turned their gaze towards the male red head.

"Anyone care to second it?" Cheryl added.

"Wait actually…" Archie began to say.

"Yes, Andrews. Yes," Reggie interrupts with a hint of enthusiasm.

"All right, gather around, kids." Cheryl said. "Let's see who rides the ginger stallion tonight."

Jason's twin sister bent down and spun the bottle on the table. Everyone waited with bated breath to see who would join Archie tonight.

At last, the bottle stopped spinning and pointed in Veronica's direction.

"Oh, no way," Reggie commented.

Veronica and Betty looked at each other in disbelief. They even caught Archie's gaze, who looked a bit surprised.

"It's clearly pointing to the new girl," said Cheryl, slightly smirking. "This should be fun,"

"Um, I'm not doing this," said Veronica.

"That's up to you," Cheryl said. "But if you don't…house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn."

Veronica hesitates before going into the closet with Archie.

The two teens sigh.

"I know her brother died and everything…but Cheryl Blossom truly is the antichrist." The Lodge girl remarked.

She and Archie laugh.

"So, do you miss New York?" He asked.

"It's been less than a week," Veronica replied. "But yes,"

Archie looked down at his phone.

"Six minutes, 20 seconds." He informed.

"Okay, your turn."

"Ask me a deep, probing question to kill time." Archie suggested.

"It looked like you and Betty were having fun at the dance." Veronica said.

"Definitely, we've been friends forever." Archie agreed. "My turn,"

"I didn't ask my question yet." Veronica pointed out. "Is that all it is? Just friends?"

"We're not just friends. We're best friends." Archie clarified.

"My turn,"

"Did you have a boyfriend in New York?" Archie questioned.

"No," Veronica answered. "My turn,"

"Could it ever possibly become something more?" She asks.

"Are you asking for Betty or for yourself?" Archie asked.

"For Betty," Veronica responded. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I have never felt what it is I'm supposed to feel with Betty." Archie confessed.

"Have you felt it though?" Veronica questioned. "With anyone?"

"Yeah," said Archie. "This summer,"

"Have you?"

"Maybe once," said Veronica.

"You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you?" She remarked.

"All boy-next-door-ish."

"You have no idea," Archie replied.

He moves a bit closer to Veronica.

"Your turn," She whispered. "Ask me a question, Archie."

"Ask me anything you want."

Their lips start to move a bit closer.

"We shouldn't do this," said Veronica.

"We definitely shouldn't do this." Archie agreed.

The next thing they knew, the ex-socialite and the red head locked lips, engaged in a steamy kiss…arms around each other.

**A/N: Woo hoo! It's on now.**

**So, I saw the promo for 4x08 "In Treatment," on YouTube. It looks like Cheryl along with Archie, Betty, Veronica and Jughead are going to get therapy from Gina Torres (a.k.a. Jessica Pearson of Suits). And it's about time Cheryl started seeing a therapist, especially with this whole keeping-her-twin-brother's-body-in-Thistle House. It's gonna be till December 4****th**** for the episode to air.**

**Anyways, coming up next is the aftermath following Cheryl's party, Kevin and Moose's rendezvous at Sweetwater River (only difference is Jason's body won't show up) and the introduction of Charles Smith! Then we'll finally get to Jason & Polly's wedding!**

**More to come, ta-ta!**


	23. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Hello all! Thanks for your patience. I've been writing a few chapters ahead and I've been working on arts & crafts projects, plus on top of it; I got sick…but I'm feeling better now.**

**Nevertheless, I'd like to thank to love this for the favorite and follow. Glad you're liking the story.**

**Now for the wonderful feedback:**

**Boris Yeltsin: I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I couldn't agree more, hopefully we'll see more of Mrs. Burble soon.**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy.**

**So, here's the new chapter and let's get the party going!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 23

The closet door opens as Veronica and Archie emerged, looking a little flustered.

"Nailed it," Reggie remarked, looking at the duo. "Yes,"

Archie and Veronica scanned the room for Betty, only to find the blonde gone.

"Where's Betty?" Veronica asked.

"She spiraled and fled," Cheryl informed, acting rather coy. "Between us, she's a lot more high strung than she looks."

"You shady bitch," Veronica sneered, glaring at the flame haired girl, before taking off.

Archie shook his head, frowning. He follows Veronica.

Cheryl simply wore an expression of innocence.

"Crap. Betty's cell is off." Archie said, after trying to get ahold of Betty.

"I'm getting an Uber." Veronica said.

"Can I come with you?" Archie asks. "We should find her."

"Believe me, the last thing Betty wants is us tracking her down together." Veronica persuaded, raising her voice.

"We messed up," She admitted.

The two leave Thorn Hill and go their separate ways.

Veronica returned to the Pembroke. She found Hermione in the living room, sitting on a sofa. The Lodge matriarch held a drink.

"Hey," Hermione greeted her daughter.

"You're home early. How was the dance?"

Veronica sat down, next to her mother.

"It was fine," She answered. "I mean, it's not the Met Ball or anything."

"Well, tell me about it. You can cheer me up." Hermione said encouragingly.

"I'm super tired, Mom." Veronica politely declined.

She laid head-on Hermione's lap.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Veronica doesn't respond.

"Ronnie, what is it?"

Veronica remained silent, not sure how to explain to her mother, about what had happened at Cheryl's party.

Meanwhile, Archie arrived at Pop's in hopes of finding Betty there.

"_It was midnight when my old friend, Archie Andrews…arrived at the one place in town that was still open." Jughead narrates._

"_He was looking for the girl next door. Instead, he found me."_

Archie entered the diner. He doesn't see Betty, but found his friend Jughead Jones sitting in a booth with his laptop open.

The two boys met each other's gazes.

"Hey Pop," Archie said to the proprietor. "Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?" He inquired.

"No," Pop Tate replied. "Just the nighthawk's in tonight."

"Thanks," said Archie.

He walks over to Jughead.

"Uh, can I sit, Jughead?" Archie asked.

"If you want," Jughead replied.

Archie sits down.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"My novel," Jughead responded. "It's about this summer, Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper."

"Seventeen years old and how will they be remembered?" Archie questioned.

"Polly as a Vixens cheerleader, and Jason as captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics?" Jughead asks. "Considering how he died, probably not."

"No, what I mean is…" Archie began to clarify. "Were they doing everything they was supposed to do?"

"Everything they wanted. Did they even know what that was? I mean, yeah…those two dated and broke up."

There was silence between the duo.

"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity," Jughead informed.

"Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular-Football-God now?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No," said Archie. "In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Betty…whatever happened, just talk to her, man." Jughead advised. "It would go a long way."

"Would've gone a long way with me," The loner added.

After leaving Pop's with Jughead's advice, Archie went to the Cooper house on Elm Street. He had texted Betty, asking her if they could talk outside and she agreed.

The red door opens and Betty comes out.

The pair walk up to each other, a few feet apart.

"I'm not gonna ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl's." Betty said, breaking the ice.

"I'm asking you now, right now…if you love me, Archie. Or even like me?"

"Of course, I love you, Betty." Archie answered, as he approaches her. They're now standing a few feet apart.

"But I can't give you the answer you want." Archie interjected.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"You are so perfect," Archie replied.

Betty slightly rolled her eyes at that word, as tears began to form and she looked distraught.

"I've never been good enough for you," Archie continued. "I'll never be good enough for you."

Betty felt everything come crashing down. Tonight, didn't turn out like she thought it would. Sniffling, Betty turned and walked away, leaving Archie standing there as she went inside her house.

"_And so, it wasn't one heart that broke that night." Jughead recounted. "It was two,"_

Archie leaves the Cooper residence.

Meanwhile, Moose and Kevin arrived at Sweetwater River for a little rendezvous. They get out of the car and shut the door.

"For the record, I'm all for bromance." Moose said as he and Kevin made their way to the shore.

"Says the guy who's on the football team. But if that's the case, what would you like to do?" Kevin asks, unzipping his jacket.

"Anything you want," Moose replied. "So, let's start with skinny-dipping…and then see what happens?"

Kevin stumbles and fell.

"Dude, are you okay?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kevin answered, getting up. "Let's get the skinny-dipping over with, shall we?"

The two males began to remove their clothes and underwear. They ran into the water and their night of fun, splashing, hollering and frolicking in the water; commenced.

"_And the night was far from over," Jughead detailed. "A detective from New York by the name of Charles Smith will come to Riverdale, hired by Sheriff Keller to consider the case of Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper."_

It is night time in New York, somewhere in an apartment building, Charles Smith is sitting at his desk. A tall, handsome man nearly 30 years old; with golden tawny brown hair and grey eyes, he's going over paperwork of a case he's working on.

The phone starts ringing and Charles answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Smith?" A male voice asks. "This is your boss, Officer Hardy."

"Hey, Hardy…what's up?" Charles asked.

"Smith, I'm taking you off the Lodge case. You've been reassigned to another case." Hardy informed.

"Reassigned?" Charles repeated. "How did that happen?"

"An old friend of mine, Tom Keller called me from a small town by the name of Riverdale." Hardy explained. "The case you've been reassigned to is missing persons- two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Keller needs someone to lend a hand, so…I put in a good word for you."

"Oh, gee thanks." Charles said. "So, what are the names of the missing teens?"

"The boy's name is Jason Blossom. Sports team captain among other things and town golden boy. His family runs a maple syrup business. Kid drowned on July 4th, by accident." Hardy responded.

"Maple syrup, as in Blossom Maple Syrups?" Charles asked.

"Yes," said Hardy.

"Hmm, and the girl?" Charles questioned.

"Polly Cooper, cheerleader and school shining star. Her parents own a newspaper office, she ran away the same day the Blossom kid drowned. Based on the information Keller gave me, Polly and Jason used to be in a relationship…but they broke up and that caused Polly to leave town. There's also some bad blood between the Blossoms and the Coopers, which I can't go into detail over the phone. You'll have find that out." Hardy said.

"OK then." Charles replied. "And where exactly is Riverdale?"

"It's in New Jersey," Hardy answered. "And here's what you do: get some sleep, pack up, and go to Riverdale as soon as possible. The minute you get there, ask for Tom Keller. Stay if you need to, be sure to get a great deal of information. I will assign somebody else to the Lodge case.

"Thank you, boss, and good night." Charles said.

"My pleasure. Good night and good luck."

Charles and Officer Hardy hang up.

The young detective straightened up his work area and went to bed, before preparing for a trip to Riverdale.

"_Soon, everyone would be talking, texting and posting about it. We'd all start to feel it. That the world around us had changed. Maybe forever. Riverdale won't be the same town as before. It was a town of shadows and secrets now. On Monday, an investigation for Jason and Polly would be launched. From there, questions would be asked and interrogations would begin."_

_-Jughead Jones_

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**I came up with the idea of Charles being introduced early in the story. Originally, he started out working on the Hiram Lodge case and then is moved to the Jason and Polly case.**

**As Kevin and Moose, I'm going for a bromance angle, (Joaquin will appear in the story, as well as Fangs) but fret not Riverdale fans, Choni is sure to come later.**

**Coming up is a montage of wedding planning and Jason & Polly's nuptials.**

**Be sure to stick around, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review; no flames please.**


	24. Wedding planning & the Big Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the wait. I've been preoccupied and got sidetracked from writing. I finally got off my lazy behind and wrote this new chapter. I hope you all had a merry Christmas & a happy new year!**

**In the words of Cheryl Blossom (1x08): "We're here!" We finally made it to the Jason and Polly wedding chapter, the moment you've been waiting for!**

**Again, thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review. Be sure to enjoy.**

**So, without further ado, let's get going!**

**I don't own Riverdale. I just own OCs I make up; Boris Yeltsin owns his.**

Chapter 24

While everyone back in Riverdale started school, Jason and Polly settled into their new life on the farm. Edgar and Evelyn gave the engaged couple two weeks, to recoup from traveling on July 4th and 5th. That following week, arrangements for a wedding began. The McGuires, Polly, Jason, Alex and Mark worked together to make the wedding small and not too extravagant. They even made a trip to city hall to obtain a marriage license. Due to Polly's condition, the two teens had rights to legally wed.

True to Evelyn and Edgar's word, both Polly and Jason started to see a doctor, who informed them that Polly is 34 weeks due. There were moments of morning sicknesses and mood swings, but as weeks went by, Polly's baby bump began to grow slowly (much to Jason's delight).

The blocked phone calls from Hal and Alice eventually ceased, Polly remained in contact with Betty, while Jason stayed in touch with Cheryl.

Just as Cheryl promised, she sent her brother and his fiancée wedding gifts (a flask for Jason, a garter for Polly) plus a stroller for the baby. They were thrilled with the presents from Cheryl and Jason texted, thanking his sister.

As for FP and the Serpents, they received the package containing the money and jacket. FP contacted Jason and thanked him over the phone, promising they'll speak to Hal Cooper and convince him to steal Sheriff Keller's files that holds information on the Cooper family.

On the night before the wedding; Polly, Alex, and Evelyn had a little sleepover at the guesthouse, for they would help Polly get ready the next day. Meanwhile, Jason spent the night at Mark's house.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. It was arranged that the ceremony take place at a church and a reception would be held at Edgar's house. The bride and bridesmaids went in one car, while the groom, the best man, and Edgar the officiator went in another car.

Everyone gathered at the church for the nuptials. Edgar and Evelyn had invited some of their family members, even Alex and Mark invited their family members and friends to show their support for Polly and Jason.

Inside the church, everyone who was in attendance sat in the pews; the interior had been nicely decorated with flowers and tapestry. Jason stood at the altar; wearing a white tuxedo suit, white shoes and a red tie (by wearing white, he had a connection to Cheryl, especially since they wore white at Sweetwater River…their last day together). He spoke to Alex and asked if she could video record the wedding and reception, so that he could send a burned disc to Cheryl, to make up for her not being able to attend.

"Nervous, dude?" Mark asks Jason from behind.

"No…I mean, I am…a little. But a part of me is really stoked." Jason responded.

"It's okay to feel that way, man." Mark said. "It is common for the groom to be anxious, especially when he's about to be married."

"And don't worry, you and Polly are going to be alright as rain." Edgar added.

"Thanks guys;" said Jason, smiling.

Suddenly, "All I Ask of You" from_ The Phantom of the Opera _starts to play, signaling for Evelyn, Alex, and Polly to walk down the aisle.

Behind the doors, the girls were checking each other to see if they're ready.

"Are we good?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Evelyn answered.

"Are you ready Polly?" Alex asks Polly.

The elder Cooper girl nodded.

Getting into positions, Evelyn gave the signal for the doors to open and they do.

Evelyn and Alex went first. Dressed in matching dusty rose bridesmaid dresses, they made their way down the aisle and stood on the right side; across from Edgar, Jason and Mark.

Finally, Polly began her matrimonial stroll. Everyone turned their attention to the beautiful bride.

Polly wore a white, empire waist eyelet dress with short, ruched sleeves. The dress fit Polly enough to accommodate her pregnant belly, which can be seen quite a bit. Evelyn had done Polly's hair, curling her blonde locks. A gold leaf headband adorned the top of her head. Alex also did Polly's makeup, creating the "blushing bride" look: pink blush lightly applied on the apple of Polly's cheeks, light eyeshadow, and a little hint of red lipstick (that Polly owned). On top of that, Polly's pregnancy glow boosted her appearance.

As she walked; Evelyn, Alex, Edgar, and Mark stood before her with genuine smiles. Jason beamed at Polly with love and adoration in his eyes. Polly's heart fluttered at Jason's handsome face and she smiles back at him.

Polly finally reached the altar. She took her place standing in front of Jason.

"Hi," Jason mouthed.

"Hi," Polly mouthed back.

"Let's do this," Jason whispered.

"You got it, babe." Polly replied in hushed tones.

The ceremony begins.

"Dearly beloved," Edgar announced. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore, is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly…"

As Edgar continued, Polly and Jason stared into each other's eyes. The day had finally come for both, where they'd spend the rest of their lives as a married couple and new parents. Although their respective siblings and friends could not attend, the trade-off is that they never should deal with parental drama.

It was time for the vows.

"I, Jason Blossom, take you Polly Cooper, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jason said, reciting after Edgar.

"I, Polly Cooper, take you Jason Blossom, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Polly said, repeating after Edgar.

"I, Jason, take you Polly, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and cherish you for as long as we both live." The red head continued.

Alex, Evelyn, and Mark smiled, teary eyed as they listened to the vows.

"I, Polly, take you Jason to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." The pregnant teen concluded.

Now, came the exchanging of rings.

One of Edgar and Evelyn's cousins stepped forward, holding a small, silk pillow with the rings.

Jason reached first. From the corner of her eye, Polly recognized Nana Blossom's heirloom ring.

"Is that…" Polly asked, whispering.

"Yes," Jason whispered back, smiling.

"I Jason give you Polly this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slid the diamond band onto Polly's ring finger on her left hand.

It became Polly's turn to exchange the ring.

"I Polly give Jason this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Polly said, putting a gold band (she, Evelyn, and Alex had picked out) onto Jason's ring finger on his left hand.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Edgar.

Jason and Polly leaned in and locked lips romantically. Polly threw her arms around Jason's neck while Jason put his hands-on Polly's hips. Their kiss marked the beginning of their new life as a married couple.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Blossom." Edgar announced.

Everyone stood and applauded, "All I Ask of You" plays again, as the newlyweds and recessional lead out.

Church doors burst open and Polly and Jason ran out, arms linked…followed by Alex, Evelyn, Mark, and Edgar. The group all exchanged congratulations, hugs, and side kisses.

Rice is thrown at the bride and groom, who make their way to the limo Alex had rented.

They climb into the backseat and shut the door. Jason and Polly stuck their heads out and waved, as the vehicle drove off to Edgar's house for the reception.

"Well baby, we did it." Jason said. "We're finally married,"

"Together forever," Polly added, smiling.

"Just out of sheer curiosity, why use Nana Blossom's ring as an engagement ring and wedding ring?"

"Because, I think it'd be fair if we have something to remember her by." Jason responded. "Rather than buy a different diamond ring."

Polly nodded, understanding her husband's explanation.

"I see what you mean," She said.

"I'm sorry this wasn't quite the wedding you had in mind, baby." Jason apologized. "Without your sister and friends in attendance,"

"Hey, don't apologize…it's okay." Polly assured. "I wouldn't trade how this wedding turned out for anything."

"Maybe down the line, we could renew our vows. Betty, Cheryl, and Nana could attend. Hopefully, our parents will be accepting of us, by then." She added.

Jason shrugged.

"We'll see about that, my dear." He replied. "For now, let's enjoy the moment as newlyweds and soon-to-be parents."

Jason leaned over and gave his wife a tender kiss, while at the same time; rubbing her developing baby bump.

_Time Skip_

The blissfully wedded couple arrived at Edgar and Evelyn's house for the reception. Inside, the group gathered for photos. One by one, each person took pictures. Alex and Mark helped themselves to drinks, vodka for the Russian woman and wine for the visually impaired man.

Soon, the family and friends of the McGuires, Mark, and Alex arrived. Everyone gathered outside for the dinner. So far, the meals were delicious and the whole atmosphere was relaxing and enjoyable. Tables and tents were set up and well-decorated for the outdoor reception.

Now, Mark and Alex stood up to give a toast. Clinking their glasses with silverware, the two adults got everyone's attention.

"Everybody, we'd like to make a toast." Alex called.

"Jason and Polly, Mark and I want to congratulate you two on your nuptials." She addressed the teens. "We're very happy to have you both as neighbors."

"We wish you all the happiness and love in the world. As well as a healthy child." Mark added. "May your marriage be truly blessed."

"To Polly and Jason!" Mark and Alex declared.

"To Polly and Jason!" The crowd repeated. Cheers and applause erupted

It became the newlyweds' turn to make a toast. Jason and Polly stood.

"Thank you all. Polly and I would also like to thank Edgar, Evelyn, Alex, and Mark for making this wedding happen and for welcoming us into your lives." He said.

"We could never have done it without you all." Polly piped up. "We look forward to spending many more years as friends and neighbors. And the rest of you, friends and family; thank you for your support."

Everyone applauds.

After a few more toasts, the music DJ announced:

"Well, folks, it is now time for the couple's first dance." More applause as Polly and Jason made their way to the dance floor.

The DJ starts playing Boz Scaggs' "Look What You've Done to Me." The bride and groom start waltzing.

"_Hope they never end this song_

_This could take us all night long," _Boz croons from the speakers.

"_I looked at the moon and I felt blue_

_Then I looked again and I saw you_

_Eyes like fire in the night_

_Bridges burning with their light_

_Now I want to spend the whole night through_

_And honey, yes, I'd like to spend it all on you_

_Love, look what you've done to me_

_Never thought I'd fall again so easily_

_Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me_

_Leading me to feel this way."_

As Jason and Polly danced, memories of their time together flashed through Polly's mind. Their first conversation by the lockers, their break up at Pop's, Polly informing Jason of her pregnancy, resuming the relationship and getting engaged in secret, coming up with a plan to run away together and begin a new life, meeting up with one another in Greendale…traveling to Pennsylvania for the drug delivery…arriving at the farm…meeting Edgar, Evelyn, Mark and Alex…up to now.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Jason asks.

"Memories of us together," Polly replied. "Everything that has happened, up until now."

"And here we are, the new Mr. and Mrs. Blossom." Jason said, grinning.

For the finale, the former football captain twirled the ex-Vixens cheerleader around. He picks her up bridal style and spins around.

Jason dips Polly, leans in and kissed her. The song ends and everyone applauds.

Following the first dance, there was more music and dancing. The DJ played three Imagine Dragons songs: "Believer", "Mad, Mad World" and "Thunder". He also played two Michael Buble songs, "Sway" and "Save the Last Dance". Plus, Cyndi Lauper's "All Through the Night" also played. Jason had requested it, considering Cheryl had Josie and the Pussycats do a cover of it; at the semi-formal…dedicating the song to Jason. Now, he's dedicating it to his sister.

Polly and Jason then lead the tossing of the bouquet and garter. A crowd of women gathered around, eager to catch the bouquet. With her back turned, Polly tossed the bouquet and Alex ends up catching it.

Polly turns around and gave Alex a big grin, plus some thumbs up. Next, came the garter tossing. The bride slipped the garter off and handed it to the groom. Jason turns around, back facing a small group of men. He throws it and to everyone's surprise, Mark caught it…despite being blind.

During cutting of the cake, "Tell Me" by Johnny Jewel and Saoirse Ronan played. As it turns out, it was the song playing from the radio in Cheryl and Jason's car, that fateful day when the twins drove out to Sweetwater River. Jason also requested the song because it was his connection to Cheryl (other than him wearing a white tuxedo).

"_Tell me I'm your baby_

_And you'll never leave me_

_Tell me that you'll kiss me_

_Forever,"_

Jason and Polly both cut the cake gently. He slices off a piece with a fork and fed it to his new wife, tenderly. Polly does the same to her husband, while he cradles her belly.

"_Whisper that you love me_

_That you'll never leave me_

_Be mine for always_

_I'll be yours forever"_

The couple continued to feed each other the rest of the first slice of cake. Eventually, everyone helped themselves to cake.

Between the cake cutting and late night snack, Mark and Alex got drunk off the vodka and wine. They even hilariously fooled around, much to everyone's amusement (including Jason and Polly's).

The reception came to an end after the final farewell. The crowd began to leave, while Jason and Polly returned to the guesthouse after helping with Edgar and Evelyn. They were going to pack for a two-week honeymoon at a hotel; in Buffalo, New York…where they'd do more sight-seeing. Alex and Mark ended up crashing out at the newlyweds' home, due to their drunken states. Mark slept on the couch while Alex took one of the two bedrooms.

**Jason: Hey sis, Polly and I are officially married!**

**Cheryl: Congratulations! I'm happy 4 you both, my darling brother.**

**Jason: Thanks, sis. I do wish you could've attended, but don't worry…I'll make it up 2 you…I spoke 2 my neighbor, Alex. She agreed to record the wedding & reception and have it burned to a disc, just so you could see it.**

**Cheryl: Aww, thank you JJ! So, where r you and Polly going 4 the honeymoon?**

**Jason: Polly and I are gonna stay at a hotel for 2 weeks and explore more of Buffalo, NY.**

**Cheryl: Sounds interesting 2 me. Well, you 2 enjoy your trip…meantime, I'll be making sure this upcoming pep rally is still happening. There are rumors going on about that gunshot on July 4****th****, & you were possibly a victim or not.**

**Jason: OK. Good luck with that. We'll talk soon, Cher.**

**Cheryl: Will do, JJ.**

**A/N: At last, the wedding chapter is completed!**

**I will be more accurate with Polly's pregnancy in the story. I noticed in season 1 episodes, you see Polly's baby bump one minute and the next it's not there. I think whoever in the makeup department could have done a better job.**

**The song "Tell Me" by Johnny Jewel & Saoirse Ronan was played at the beginning of the pilot, when Cheryl and Jason went to Sweetwater River for their morning boat ride.**

"**Look What You've Done to Me" by Boz Scaggs is from the film **_**Urban Cowboy **_**starring John Travolta and Debra Winger.**

**In real life, Trevor Stines who plays Jason on Riverdale is a fan of Imagine Dragons in real life.**

**Polly's wedding dress, I was inspired by Violet Baudelaire from the movie version of A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

**Anyways, coming up is the kick-off to the events of episode two, there'll be more Jason & Polly scenes down the line. I'll try to type up more chapters before going back to school, at least that way I can post them while in school.**

**More soon!**


	25. Archie's epiphany

**Author's Note: Here we are folks, the start of the events from episode two!**

**Enjoy. I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 25

"_This story is about a town, once wholesome and innocent…now forever changed by the mysterious death of Jason Blossom and disappearance of Polly Cooper on the 4__th__ of July._

_I think many of us, maybe the entire town…had been hoping against hope…that somehow Jason Blossom hadn't drowned nor Polly Cooper ran away on July 4__th__. That we'd come to school Monday morning, and there Jason and Polly would be. Or that we'd see him and Cheryl in a booth at Pop's. Or we'd see Polly hanging out with Betty, or studying or socializing with the cheerleading squad. But that was before the undeniable, irrevocable fact…of two missing teens…secrets being revealed…or the telltale beating of a guilty heart."_

_-Jughead Jones_

Archie tossed and turned in his bed, sweating. He opened his eyes and memories of that fateful July 4th (the day Jason and Polly vanished) ran through his mind, when he and Ms. Grundy made out at Sweetwater River, on a little camping trip. And then hearing that gunshot. The question is did it kill Jason? And another thing, he remembered seeing Polly at the Cooper home the day before she ran away. She had asked him to give a message to Betty, if he ever got a chance.

Archie picked up his phone from the nightstand, and texted Betty:

**R U up? Can we talk?**

In her bedroom, Betty heard her phone chime signaling an incoming text message. Picking up her phone, she responds to Archie's text:

**No…And no.**

Sighing, Betty put her phone down and laid back down.

Receiving Betty's text, Archie went to his bedroom window and texted the girl-next-door:

**Please!?**

Betty goes to her window and she shook her head "no." Betty turns off the light and went back to sleep.

Sighing, Archie puts on a pair of jeans and decided to go for a night jog; to clear his head. Since Betty refused to talk to him, there was only one other person that would listen: Geraldine Grundy.

Archie arrives at Geraldine's house. He runs up to her door and knocks.

Geraldine opens the door.

"What are you doing?" Geraldine asks. "You can't be here."

"There was no fireworks," Archie said, barging in her house. "That was a gunshot we heard."

"You can't come to my house," Geraldine begged with urgency.

"That shot probably killed Jason Blossom," Archie continued, facing Geraldine.

"We don't know that," The music teacher pointed out.

"The police doesn't know that a gun was fired, a boy may or may not been shot. We don't even know by whom."

"At least we know it was fired," Archie retorted. "That's something the police don't."

"There's no body," Geraldine added.

"We can call them anonymously," Archie suggested.

"This is not a negotiation, Archie." Geraldine insisted with a hint of persuasion. "This is our lives. If anybody knows that we were there, I could lose my job. You could be expelled, we could go to jail."

Archie doesn't respond.

_The next morning at the Andrews residence,_

"All right, here you go, Vegas." Fred said, giving the dog his breakfast. "Good boy,"

Archie enters the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad." The red head greeted.

"Hey, bud." The Andrews patriarch responded. "Where did you sneak off to last night?"

"You, uh…you heard that?" Archie asked.

"Son, I've been hearing you sneak out since you were 8 years old…going to Jughead's tree house." Fred replied.

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a jog to tire myself out." Archie answered.

"All right. Got something on your mind?" Fred questioned.

Archie sighed.

"Just all this stuff with Jason and Polly." He said.

"No more midnight runs for now, especially with these rumors about that poor kid possibly getting shot." Fred advised.

"Not to mention that poor girl running away," He interjected, mentioning Polly. "I can't imagine what Betty and her parents are going through. I swear to God, this town…"

Archie exhaled, agreeing with his dad.

**A/N: What goes around, comes around…**

**Coming up next, Alice offers advice to Betty plus, a few somewhat short chapters…but there should be longer ones ahead.**

**More soon!**


	26. Alice's advice to Betty

**Author's Note: Hi guys, here I am! **

**Again, thank you to Boris Yeltsin, glad you enjoyed the updates.**

**Read on everybody! I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 26

Betty is sitting on her bed, writing in her diary, when her parents knocked and opened the bedroom door.

Betty looks up as Hal entered, with Alice behind him.

"Hey, honey," said Hal. "We just wanted you to know, it's gonna be a bit of a late night for us."

"It's gonna be a lot of late nights for us." Alice piped up.

"I mean, an accidental drowning, who cares?" She scoffed. "But the possibility that the sociopathic son of the wealthiest family, was possibly murdered?"

"It's going to be a national obsession waiting to happen." Alice remarked.

"He's barely in his watery grave, Alice." Hal pointed out, not agreeing with his wife's notion of exploiting the Blossoms in the Register.

"His body has yet to be found, and on top of that, our oldest daughter is still missing."

"Can you warm up the car, Hal?" Alice asks her husband, dismissing any incoming conversations about Jason and Polly. "I'll be right down,"

Hal inhales and leaves the room.

Alice walks over to her youngest daughter.

"Betty. You know what I love most about you?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"It's that you always want to see the good in people. Even people like Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews. But when they betrayed you this weekend, you saw their true colors, didn't you?"

Betty didn't like how Alice was nagging at her about Veronica, Archie, and even Cheryl, she nevertheless put on the good girl façade.

"I did, I definitely did." Betty reluctantly agreed.

"So, no backsliding," Alice advised. "No Cheryl, no Veronica, and…"

"No Archie," Betty finished.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rings and Archie opens the door to find Betty Cooper herself standing there.

"Walk me to school?"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Yeah, that was a short chapter. But after the next short two chapters, there'll be longer ones.**

**More ahead!**


	27. Archie & Betty walk to school

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, folks! Let's go.**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 27

"I needed time to process…to separate what my mom wants from what I want." Betty explained to Archie.

Despite her mother's advice regarding Archie, Betty decided to see Archie anyway.

"I think I want…"

"Which is?" Archie asked.

"My mom says I should never speak to you again." Betty said.

"But I…you know, even though you don't like me like that…I still want us to be friends."

"Best friends," She added.

"You do?" Archie asks.

"Yeah," said Betty.

"Oh, I mean, that's great Betty." Archie commented.

"Me too,"

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt." Betty said.

"And I'm sorry, Betty." Archie apologized. "I didn't do it to be a…"

"I, I thought it would be better in the long run…"

"And it will be," Betty cuts Archie off.

"Oh, and don't tell my mom that we're friends again." She added quickly.

Betty walks away.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, say what you want about this brief chapter. I promise you we're getting close to longer chapters.**

**Up next, Jughead & Archie have a little chat.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	28. Archie & Jughead talk

**Author's Note: Hello, one and one all!**

**I'm back again! Thank you once again to Boris Yeltsin for the reviews, I agree with you, Alice is a fool…poor Betty.**

**So, keep calm and read on! I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 28

It's another normal day at Riverdale High, even with the Jason and Polly mystery looming over like a gray cloud.

By this time, everyone accepted that Jason truly drowned at Sweetwater River and Polly was long gone. Students laid framed pictures, flowers, stuffed animals and small candles at Jason's locker and Polly's locker.

Archie watched students pay their respects to the two popular teens.

"Hi," said a voice from behind.

Archie turned to see Jughead walking up to him.

"Do you think I could use Jason Blossom's death and Polly Cooper's disappearance as an excuse to get out of P.E.?" Jughead asks his friend.

The red head gave Jughead a look.

"'Sorry, Coach. I'm just too depressed right now to do pull-ups.'" Jughead said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't joke about Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper." Archie warned.

"What?" Jughead asks. "Sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world."

"Heh. Look, it's the rich kids from_ The Goonies_." Jughead commented, spotting Reggie, Moose, and Chuck Clayton coming their way.

"All right, I'm out." The resident lone wolf walks away, not wanting to deal with the trio of jocks.

Unfortunately, Jughead accidentally bumps into Reggie.

"Watch it, Wednesday Adams." Reggie retorted.

Jughead simply ignores him.

**A/N: Two short chapters down, one completed!**

**I am so looking forward to writing the scene with Sheriff Keller, Charles, Principal Weather bee and Cheryl; as well as the Biology class scene. I will add a flashback scene with Archie & Cheryl that's based on the Riverdale prequel novel, The Day Before. They'll be coming soon after this next chapter with Betty receiving flowers from Veronica.**


	29. Betty receives flowers from Veronica

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks. Another new chapter, hopefully it's a bit longer than the previous short ones I posted.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 29

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll say it. Are we 100 percent sure about Archie?" Kevin asks Betty.

"Because no man has that body,"

"Speaking of bodies," said Betty. "How did it go with you and Moose at Sweetwater River?"

"It was good, although it was tough having to explain to my dad…what I was doing with Moose at the river." Kevin replied. "Yet, another perk of being the sheriff's son."

The duo go into the front office and found stunning yellow roses sitting on the counter.

"Oh, my God, those are gorgeous." Kevin remarked.

"Are those for Betty, Mrs. Phillips?" He asks.

"That's why I called her," Mrs. Phillips replied.

Kevin reached for the notecard.

"'Dear Betty, please forgive me. XOXO, V?'" He read. "Who the hell is V?"

"Veronica," Betty and Veronica said in unison.

"The yellows for friendship." The former New Yorker explained.

"I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York." She added, holding a white box.

"Because, as my mom likes to say, there's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix."

"Also, I, I booked us for hers and hers mani-pedis at Chez Salon." Veronica interjected. "Blow outs, too. I am so, so sorry, Betty. I don't know what happened to me that night. It was such a basic-bitch move, it, it was like I was possessed by…"

"Madame Satan?" Kevin finished.

"The old Veronica," Veronica said. "And I will never, ever do anything like that to you again. I swear on my mother's pearls. Just…can you please give me one more chance?"

Betty hesitates, glancing at Kevin before answering "Okay."

"What?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"What? Really?" Veronica asks, surprised. "Awesome. I'll take it. And you won't regret it."

"Okay," said Betty.

"I'll bring these to lunch so we can celebrate." Veronica added.

The bell rings and the raven-haired girl leaves. "Bye,"

"It's the path of least resistance, Kev." Betty pointed out, seeing the look on Kevin's face.

"A week ago, Veronica and I weren't friends. Next week, we'll nod to each other as we pass in the hall, but that's it. In two weeks, she won't even remember my name. And in three, she'll have latched on to some other girl to destroy."

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Well now, this chapter was a tad bit longer.**

**I hope you guys caught that Chilling Adventures of Sabrina reference. There were rumors of a Riverdale & CAOS crossover, with Sabrina coming to Riverdale…but that's not happening anytime soon.**

**Up next are the two chapters I'm looking forward to writing. Be sure to stick around!**


	30. Announcing an investigation

**Author's Note: And we're back, folks! The first of the two chapters I've been looking forward to writing. Thank you to Lopez721 for the favorite, and to Jwugetmoney for the favorite and follow. Glad you're catching on!**

**Read on and have a ball!**

**Riverdale does not belong to me.**

Chapter 30

"Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking." Weather bee announced. He, Sheriff Keller, Detective Charles Smith, and Cheryl all stood with the principal in his office.

"There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So, let me state clearly…it is happening as scheduled."

Cheryl smiled in relief, thankful that the pep rally is still happening despite what had happened with her brother and his girlfriend over the summer. She knew deep down; her twin would want the event to occur and use it to celebrate his memory. The same goes for Polly.

"Now, on a less felicitous note…if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller and Detective Smith." Weather bee continued, before handing it over to Tom and Charles.

"Most of you already know the details…your classmates Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper vanished over the summer. However, there's been rumors that a gun was fired in the morning hours of July 4th. So, as of now…"

Melody, Josie, and Valerie listened from the girls' bathroom. The Bulldogs looked up in the locker room.

"…Jason's death and Polly's disappearance is now being treated as an investigation."

In the student lounge, Betty and Kevin exchanged looks upon the mention of Polly and Jason. Even Ms. Grundy looked up.

"It is open and ongoing." Charles added.

"And may I interject?" Cheryl asked, butting in.

"Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged…I'm sure Polly will turn out alright. And whoever fired that gun on July 4th, is walking the Green Mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #Riverdale strong."

Charles, Tom, and Weather bee looked at each in disbelief during Cheryl's speech.

Tom and Charles resumed their announcement.

"If you know anything that could help us with what happened to Polly and Jason on July 4th or apprehend this mystery shooter…"

Archie stood at the display case staring at the trophies and Jason and Polly photos, debating whether he should come forward with the information or not. Archie walks away and found himself outside the principal's office, listening.

"…We strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak with me or Detective Smith or Principal Weather bee."

Weather bee catches Archie staring. Archie leaves.

"Please don't be a stranger," said Charles.

"A death and disappearance like these wounds us all. Let's not let Jason and Polly down." Tom concluded.

At that moment, Jughead approached the case and noticed Archie, curious.

The Andrews boy is standing at the water fountain, splashing water onto his face, when Jughead walks up to him.

"Archie," He said.

Archie looks up.

"Weirdest thing," said Jughead. "This summer, we were supposed to go on a road trip. Over July 4th weekend. Which you bailed on at the last minute,"

He stepped closer to Archie.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, pal?"

Archie just stared at Jughead, not knowing what to say.

**Cheryl: The pep rally's on, dear brother. **

**Jason: That's great, sis.**

**Cheryl: And so the investigation of your "death" & Polly's disappearance begins. Meantime, I'll be getting my Vixens ready.**

**Jason: Good luck with the Vixens, Cher. Tell me all about the pep rally.**

**Cheryl: Will do, JJ. Enjoy your honeymoon with Polly.**

**A/N: Ooh…Jughead knows something's up. And Archie is scared to come forward, he'll have to do it sooner or later.**

**This will be the last chapter I'll be posting because I'm in school and I'll be up to my eyeballs with schoolwork. But I'll update over spring break.**

**Anyways, up next is the biology class scene & the flashback with Cheryl and Archie based on The Day Before.**

**Stay tuned!**


	31. Biology class

**Author's Note: I'm back, guys and thanks for your patience. And "We're here", folks! The second of the exciting chapters I've been looking forward to.**

**Before I proceed, I'd like to thank Sizmo's Reading List for adding Runaway Love to Community. Also, a shout out to Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom, aubertsandy5 and ghofrangg123 for the follows. Glad you're all catching on.**

**And now for the reviewers:**

**Guest: Thank you so much, it absolutely warms my heart. Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. You're right, now that I think about it.**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Happy reading and enjoy yourselves!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 31

Archie enters a classroom for Biology. He passes by Jughead's table, they meet each other's eyes and look away.

"We were wondering, Cheryl." Ginger said. "Back in July, you told the po-po that Jason drowned."

"Yet now we hear that a gun fired on the 4th of July," Tina added. "And it might have killed Jason."

"Slightly suspicious, no?" Tina asks.

"Are you living mannequins suggesting I had something to do with my brother's death?" Cheryl retorted, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"We're just curious." Ginger replied. "What do the police think happened?"

"I'll tell you what I told them," Cheryl answered sharply. "Which is that Jason did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to the shore, he didn't. Maybe he did drown or he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?"

"Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up." Dr. Phylum, the biology teacher declared.

"Can I be with Cheryl?" Archie asks.

"And I wanna be with Betty," Veronica piped up, looking over at the blonde.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking I'd partner with Kevin." Betty replied.

"Actually, Keller's with me." Moose pointed out.

"We like, talked." He puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin exchanges a look with Betty.

"Oh, God." He sighed and gets up.

Betty reluctantly allows Veronica to join her.

"Once again, fate throws us together." The new girl remarked, sitting next to Betty.

"So, Saturday night…" Moose began to say.

"Listen, Moose, you're great, yes and the type I'd want to hang out with…but you've got more demons than _The Exorcist_." Kevin interrupts. "We're all on the spectrum, but my bromance-o-meter says…you should stick with what you know best. Girls,"

Moose turns away.

"Cheryl, we haven't talked since the summer." Archie said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother."

"Jason was the best," Cheryl responded softly.

"If I can do anything to help," Archie offered.

"That's sweet, Archie…but unless you were at Sweetwater River and know who may or may not shot Jason…plus, know what happened to Polly…not that I'd care." Cheryl said bluntly.

Images of Ms. Grundy, Cheryl, Polly, and Jason ran through his mind. Once again, Archie continues to keep quiet.

"Do, uh…?"

"Do you know if the police have any leads?"

"What?" Cheryl asked in disbelief. "No, you ghoul."

"But it's only a matter of time. And my twin tuition is telling me it's someone we all know."

"Right," said Archie. "Well, I'm not great at science, but I can take point on this…if it's too weird for you."

"Weird why?" Cheryl questioned.

Archie gestures to the dead frog.

"Oh," Cheryl puts on a fake smile. "You mean my brother is out there somewhere, presumed to be dead and gone?"

She pulls out the blade.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

The queen bee looked up at Ginger and Tina, who were at Jughead's table, watching their leader.

"In fact…"

She stabs the amphibian and Cheryl's minions gasped in horror. Even Jughead took notice.

"…I'm amazing." Cheryl cuts the frog's stomach down the middle; keeping her gaze on Tina and Ginger.

_Flashback_

_Riverdale High School_

_July 3__rd_

_Morning hours_

_Archie exits the music room. He dropped by the school's music room to retrieve sheet music from Ms. Grundy's desk. He needed them for tomorrow's camping trip with Ms. Grundy, in case inspiration struck._

_As Archie stepped out in the hallway, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, Archie bumped into none other than Cheryl Blossom._

_Startled, she dropped everything she was carrying; but eventually recovered as if nothing happened._

"_Archie Andrews," said Cheryl. She tossed her wavy red locks over one shoulder. "Aren't you the stealthy one…what brings you to the hallowed halls of Riverdale High so early on this picturesque summer morning?"_

"_I, uh, left something in my locker." Archie replied. He felt that it was none of Cheryl's business why he was here._

"_Hmm," Cheryl pursed her scarlet lips together. "A likely story. Except, you were coming from the music room. Your locker is down the south hall. So, I'm thinking, you must have ulterior motives."_

_She tapped a red painted fingernail against her chin, thinking._

"_Cheryl, calm down." Archie assured her. "Not everyone is always scheming like you are."_

_He could feel his heart pounding. By far, no one knew about Archie's affair with Ms. Grundy, and they were going to keep it that way…no matter what._

"_Touché," Cheryl commented, picking up what she'd been carrying. "Fair enough, even if thou doth protest just a wee bit too much. Aren't you the good boy, always giving the public the benefit of the proverbial doubt?"_

_Archie frowned a bit. That's what people thought of him. He didn't know what would Riverdale High's popular red head would think if she ever found out about the truth-if everyone knew about who Archie really is. Lying to Fred, second-guessing Coach Clayton…and of course, the thing with Geraldine._

_Suddenly, something in Cheryl's arms caught Archie's eye._

"_Wait, you've got…Jason's varsity jacket?" He inquired._

"_So, observant," Cheryl remarked, her tone defiant. However, Archie could have sworn he saw guilt form on her face._

_What did Cheryl have to feel guilty about?_

_Yet, Archie was unaware of the real reason she'd needed the jacket. Jason and Cheryl had a close bond, they were practically conjoined…but still._

"_Just doing a favor for Jay-Jay," She said, like she was reading Archie's mind._

"_He needs it now, God knows why, and he's busy with…well, let's just say my darling brother has quite a lot on his to-do list today. So, hashtag twinning to the rescue."_

_Archie suspected Cheryl was hiding something that involved her sibling. He had to give the queen bee credit, she was a master of spin. Yet, Archie wasn't going to press it. Especially when he had his own to-do list to deal with._

_Cheryl looked deep into Archie's eyes with her own brown orbs._

"_Family is everything, Archiekins."_

"_I agree," said Archie, rather put off by how intense she sounded. Cheryl's default mode is practically intense, but still._

"_Speaking of family, I've gotta get to Pop's." The athlete added. "I was going to pick up some coffee and breakfast for Dad and some of the crew."_

"_Funny, I'm just coming from there. It was practically hopping, given the predawn hour." Cheryl commented. "You just missed your own surrogate brother-and his father too, for that matter. Though I don't think their paths crossed."_

"_Jughead was at Pop's?" Archie asked, rather surprised. Pop's is Jug's go-to place. He then felt guilty; he didn't know the full story, but Archie knew Jug's home life hasn't been great lately. Once upon a time, the resident All-American boy would have known all the details. Last time he checked, Archie and Jughead had planned a road trip for the Fourth of July. But he'd forgot about it when he and Geraldine made their plans. He'll have to text Jughead pretty soon. Another way for the "good guy" to sleep on the job recently_

_Cheryl's words then came back to Archie. "FP was at Pop's earlier?" Jughead's dad was no early bird. He was more of a night owl._

_Cheryl simply shrugged._

"_I heard a motorcycle; I saw a jacket. I didn't exactly stop to investigate. I was only there to touch base with Jay-Jay. I was preoccupied; it was quick. Anyway, doesn't he work for your dad?"_

"_Yeah," Archie replied. Both FP and Fred started Andrews Construction together as partners; back in the day. Nowadays, FP was part of the crew. Although, Fred never gave his son the full story about it._

_Perhaps there was more to it than meets the eye._

_Cheryl's phone rang, her ringtone, Blondie's "Rip Her to Shreds" blared. Archie personally thought the song itself fit Cheryl. He was about to laugh but stopped when Cheryl saw the caller ID. She tossed a wave over her shoulder and walked away, going somewhere private to talk._

_End of flashback._

**A/N: Once again, Cheryl is covering for Jason and Polly. And she'll keep at it. **

**It was my idea to include the scene with Archie and Cheryl from the Riverdale prequel novel, The Day Before, in the form of a flashback.**

**Anyways, I'm leaving out Alice paying Dr. Curdle money to get details on Jason's autopsy for The Register, since Jason's not dead in this AU. But she'll pay Dr. Curdle a visit down the line.**

**Up next, is lunchtime with Betty, Kevin, Veronica, and Archie. And Betty starts to feel sad about the ordeal with Archie.**

**Stay tuned!**


	32. Lunchtime sadness

**Author's Note: Hello again, readers! Due to all this coronavirus going on, my spring break has been extended, so…I won't start school until the end of March. Meantime, I'll be cranking out new chapters. Hopefully, before my break is over we'll get to the events of episode three "Body Double."**

**Now, before I begin, I want to thank Boris Yeltsin for the review. I do my best writing the characters of Riverdale well.**

**So, let's get the show on the road!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 32

"So, what did Moose want?" Veronica asked.

She, Kevin, and Betty are walking on the lawn; meeting Archie for lunch.

"Oh, my God. I don't even think he knows." Kevin said.

"I mean, I'll admit, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic…pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way."

"But can someone named 'Moose' actually be that fluid?" He asks.

The two girls chuckled.

"Okay, well, I ship it." Veronica said.

"Well, of course you would. You're a big-city girl with loose morals." Kevin pointed out.

"I just meant that Moose has an official girlfriend, Midge." He added.

"Anyway, it's terrible to say…but part of me wishes he and Midge would just stay in the darn closet."

Archie looks up and gave Kevin a look, for it only reminded him of what happened between him and Veronica at Cheryl's.

"Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet." The sheriff's son apologized, realizing his mistake.

"Archie," Veronica greeted the red head, sitting down.

"Any new material you wanna try out on a very forgiving audience?"

Archie exhaled. "I…"

"Please?" Veronica begged.

"Would you?" Betty asked, taking a seat. "I'd love to hear it."

"I'm still working on the lyrics, so…" Archie pointed out.

"Okay," He plays the guitar and starts singing.

"_Come on, turn the radio on_

_And, honey, we'll dance_

_Dance, dance"_

As Betty listened to the lyrics, memories of her and Archie at the semi-formal flashed through her mind; plus, the heart-breaking conversation they had on Elm Street, where things couldn't work out between them.

Betty curled her lips, trying her hardest not to cry. Kevin and Veronica applaud at Archie's singing and songwriting prowess, while Archie looks up and sees Betty being sad.

"Betty?" Archie asks.

Veronica and Kevin frown as they looked over at the blonde.

"You okay?"

Betty sighs, a wan smile on her face.

"I'm supposed to say 'yes.'" She responded.

"That's what the nice girl always says, but…" Betty gets up.

"No, I'm not. I…I want to be." She admitted.

"I thought I could be, but it's too much, too fast. Archie…"

"Betty," Archie starts to say.

Betty walks away.

"Betty, wait." Archie follows her, before setting his guitar down.

Veronica and Kevin watch them go, genuinely concerned.

"Betty, wait." Archie catches up to her.

"Come on, listen to me." He insisted.

"No," said Betty. "No. When— when I think, Archie, of where I feel safest and most myself…I think of us, in a booth, at Pop's."

"Me too," Archie insisted.

"But that's not true anymore." Betty protested. "I thought I could pretend this weekend didn't happen, but…I can't give you the answer you want. That's what you said to me…and that's how I feel right now. I'm sorry."

The Cooper girl walks away, heading to the girls' locker room.

"Betty," said Archie.

"Mr. Andrews," said Principal Weather bee.

Archie turns around and faced Weather bee.

"If we could have a word in private."

Archie watches Betty go, wanting to follow her. Instead, he follows Weather bee.

"You're in a very good place right now, Mr. Andrews." The principal remarked. "Varsity football, AP music tutorials."

"This morning in the hallway, you wouldn't meet my eyes. Why?" He asks.

"I was distracted. I wasn't feeling well." Archie lied.

"Archie…" said Weather bee. "…if there's something you want to get off your chest…perhaps about Jason and Polly…now would be the time."

Archie pursed his lips, mind racing.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Aww, poor Betty :( Kudos to Lili Reinhart on her acting in this scene. Just rewatching this scene, my heart went out to Betty, as a viewer. Hang in there, girlie!**

**Looks like Archie must come forward sooner or later (it's coming soon, bear with me).**

**Up next, Jughead catches Archie & Ms. Grundy red handed.**

**More soon!**


	33. Jughead catches Archie & Ms Grundy

**Author's Note: New chapter, guys. Let's go!**

**Thank you to anaceciliasalazar for the favorite and follow, glad you're catching on! And also, thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review! Rest assured, fake Grundy will get caught instead of being chased out of town.**

**Riverdale is not mine. It belongs to Roberto Aguirre Sacasa, the CW, Warner Bros. and Archie Comics.**

Chapter 33

Archie bursts into Ms. Grundy's office, unannounced. The music teacher looks up.

"Weather bee just asked me about Jason and Polly." He informed.

"And?" Ms. Grundy asks. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Archie answered. "That I didn't,"

"He said if I did, I shouldn't be scared and he'd make sure I was okay."

"Of course, he would. You're his student," Ms. Grundy pointed out.

"Is this-?"

"How you feel about me…is it real?"

Ms. Grundy hesitates and looks up at Archie's brown eyes.

"Because if it's not, then I don't know what I'm protecting." Archie said.

"It is," Ms. Grundy admitted. "It is real,"

"Maybe it's not right…" The pair held hands. "…but it's real."

"Which is why we…you can't…" She looks around. "…go to Weather bee. If you do that…we will never see each other again."

"Archie, I'm putting myself in your hands." Ms. Grundy reminded him.

Meanwhile, Jughead is walking in the hallway, minding his own business when something or_ someone _catches his eye.

Jughead stands outside the door and peers in, witnessing Archie and Ms. Grundy engaged in an intimate conversation. At that moment, he had found his answer to why his best friend was acting peculiar over the summer.

**A/N: Uh-oh, the jig is up!**

**I noticed this chapter turned out to be short, but the next one will be longer.**

**Up next, is Vixens cheerleading practice, Betty & Veronica have a little spat, and Cheryl & Betty become besties.**

**Stay tuned!**


	34. Vixens cheerleading practice

**Author's Note: Here we go, peeps, a brand new and longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 34

In the gymnasium, the cheerleaders were going over choreography for the upcoming pep rally. The girls' rehearsal outfits consisted of yellow and white shirts, black and white shorts, tube socks with the yellow stripes and white sneakers. Only Cheryl wore the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge) shirt.

"Stand down, Vixens, and listen up." Cheryl ordered, stopping practice.

"The weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally…but already you're raining on my parade." She commented.

"With Jason and Polly so present in our collective consciousness…all eyes will be on me. 'Will this beautiful, exotic hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny…or be swamped by her emotions?"

"The answer, ladies, is no and no." The head cheerleader continued. "That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber, ladies; while I make a call."

Cheryl walks off to call Josie and her girls, while Betty and Veronica went into a corner and sat. The rest of the Vixens took a break.

"After this practice, I'll totally need a pedicure." Veronica remarked. "You?"

"I'll have homework," Betty answered bluntly.

"I know everyone grieves differently…but Cheryl's hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss. That's either brilliant or psychotic or both." Veronica commented.

"Yeah, well, Cheryl's not the only one who's lost a sibling." Betty added. "My sister is still missing, but I'm coping as best I can. At least Cheryl's not putting on an act…pretending she's a butterfly when she's really a wasp."

Feeling the comment being directed at her, Veronica speaks up.

"For the record, the only reason I went into that closet with Archie…was so that Cheryl wouldn't."

"Oh, so, you did it to protect me?" Betty retorted.

"Damn straight," Veronica snapped.

"Okay, so nothing happened between you and Archie in the closet, then?" Betty shot back.

Veronica simply crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Betty sneered. "You know, Archie and I were fine before you got here."

"If by 'fine', you mean he was oblivious…and you were pining after him in quiet desperation." Veronica fired back.

"We were friends, at least." Betty pointed out sharply.

"You were walking on emotional eggshells, around him scared to tell the truth." Veronica retorted.

"Okay, you don't know me, Veronica." Betty snapped.

"It is not my fault he doesn't like you." Veronica clapped back.

Betty gave the Latina girl a look.

Veronica sighs.

"If that's what you're thinking. It's not anyone's fault." She clarified. "It's not even stupid Archie's. It's just how it is."

"Most of the time, the people we like don't like us back." Veronica continued. "Romeo and Juliet are the exception, not the rule."

Betty looks away.

"Look, never speak to me again. If that's what you want, I'll accept that."

"But what exactly did Archie do wrong?"

"I'm not taking any sides." Veronica denied.

"This is your way of trying to be friends again?" Betty snapped.

"Pussycats are in," Cheryl interrupted, walking over to the duo.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"As a matter of fact," Veronica began to say.

"No, you're not. I was about to come find you, Cheryl." Betty cuts off Veronica.

"I have a gift certificate for hers-and-hers mani-pedis and blowouts at Chez Salon. You want to come with me?"

"Don't do this," Veronica warned.

"Butt out, closet monster." Cheryl snapped. "You have forfeited your right to take the high-and-mighty road."

She turns to Betty, smiling.

"As_ pour moi_, Betty, but of course." Cheryl accepted.

"I never say no to a pedi. And I was just about to suggest the same thing."

"Can I steal her for a second?" Cheryl asked Veronica.

Cheryl takes Betty's hand and the two walk away, before Betty gives Veronica a smirk. Veronica stands there, looking deflated.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter was longer for you guys. Now the next two are gonna be kind of short, but not too short. I'm so looking forward to writing the chapter after these two, plus the pep rally.**

**More to come!**


	35. Hermione & Veronica at Pop's

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, guys! Let's go.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 35

Hermione set a plate of food down in front of a customer. She smiles and walks over to the counter where Veronica is sitting.

"You're doing great, Mom." Veronica said encouragingly. "Better than me this week."

"Yeah, we're surviving, Ronnie, by our wits…because that's what we Lodge women do." Hermione commented.

"If your dad could see us now…"

"He'd say you look stunning in that uniform." Veronica finished.

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford-Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?" Hermione asks.

"Definitely," Veronica replied.

The bell rings as the door opens and Archie walks in. His and Veronica's eyes meet.

"Hi," said Archie.

"Hi," said Veronica.

"And who might this heartbreaker be?" Hermione asks her daughter.

"I'm picking up an order for Andrews." Archie answered.

"Oh, you're Fred's son." Hermione said in realization. "You're as handsome as your father was."

Archie smiles, blushing a bit.

"I'll see you at home, Mom." Veronica said to her mother.

"Uh, wait. I'm sure Archie would happily escort you." Hermione suggested, handing Archie's order to him.

Veronica and Archie exchanged glances.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Yeah, this was a short chapter. But hopefully the next two will be longer.**

**More soon!**


	36. Archie & Veronica talk

**Author's Note: New chapter, woo! Enjoy.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 36

"Is, uh, Betty still mad at you?" Veronica asks.

She and Archie are walking through the Northside neighborhood.

"We're back to no texting. What about you?" Archie questioned.

"I'm back to being the shallow, toxic rich bitch…who ruins everything." Veronica responded.

"Which is unfortunate because even though I only just met Betty…it really felt like we were meant to be best friends."

"Like—Like, it was our destiny." Veronica added.

"And now…it's like there was this train that was heading to the rest of my life…and I just missed it."

"Betty and I have been next-door neighbors since we were 4." Archie started to explain. "We've always gone to the same school, been in the same class. I remember in the second grade, I was having trouble reading. My teacher, Mrs. Gribock, told my mom and dad…that I should stay back a year to get caught up. Betty was so against us not being in the same grade…that she took it upon herself to tutor me every single day."

"In the second grade?" Veronica asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Archie. "Anyway, when I passed, thanks to Betty…I kissed her and I asked her to marry me. She was like, 'Oh, little Archie, we're too young. Ask me when we're 18 and I'll say yes.'"

"Wow," Veronica remarked.

There's silence between the two, before Archie speaks.

"I hate that I hurt her," Archie confessed.

"Give her time, Archie. That's all you can do." Veronica advised.

"And don't despair. I don't think your story with Betty is over."

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was a tad bit longer.**

"**Little Archie" is a reference to the comics, which was Archie's official nickname for when he was young. It spanned its own separate comic series, and I believe Polly appears in Little Archie. She happens to be a San Francisco news reporter.**

**Anyways, up next, Cheryl and Betty hang out at the Cooper house on Elm Street. Only for it to turn into an interrogation regarding Polly and Jason.**

**Stay tuned!**


	37. Cheryl interrogates Betty

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks, the chapter I've been looking forward to writing. Thank you to browlarissa45 for the favorite and follow, glad you're liking the story. And again, thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the kind reviews, truly appreciate it.**

**Happy reading!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 37

Meanwhile, at the Cooper residence, Cheryl and Betty are in Betty's room; hanging out. Pop music is playing from the speakers.

Cheryl leans in front of Betty's vanity mirror.

"Your room's so sweet," Cheryl commented politely.

"It's too pink. It doesn't feel right anymore." Betty said.

"No, I like how girly it is." Cheryl said. "Mine is too. You should come over and see it sometime. But just you, not Veronica."

She lightly applies makeup on Betty's makeup on her cheeks.

"I mean, she must be evil incarnate if even you won't have her as a friend." Cheryl added.

"And about friends…Betty, I'm sorry I've been such a witchy witch to you." She apologized.

"After Polly and Jason's epic demise, I was angry at everyone. But I took it out on you, which was super unfair. Especially, since, in a way, it's kind of like we both lost siblings."

Betty remained quiet, as Cheryl continued to do her makeup.

"How, how is Polly?" She asked. "She's still missing?"

"You think she heard what happened to Jason? That he was drowned?"

"I…I'm not sure," Betty answered, frowning.

"What do you think went down between them?" Cheryl questioned.

"I don't know," said Betty.

"What do your parents say?" Cheryl inquired.

"About Jason and Polly?" Betty asked. "Not a lot. Polly leaving home has been a touchy subject."

"Same," Cheryl agreed. "I keep thinking that maybe Jason said something to her…or she said something to him. I mean, didn't they have a big fight this summer or…"

"Why are you asking me so many questions about Polly?" Betty asked, puzzled that Cheryl was pressing her about Betty's sister.

Suddenly, Cheryl's nice-girl act was gone. She now wore a cold expression.

"Cheryl?"

"Because, you dumb cow," The resident HBIC sneered. "Someone possibly shot my brother…and I think it was your crazy, tweaked-out sister. Better yet, maybe she was there at Sweetwater River on the other side; saw Jason and sunk him…before skipping town."

Betty sat there, anger boiling inside her as she replayed Cheryl's vicious attacks against Polly. She knew that Polly would never hurt anyone. Once again, Betty did not know that Cheryl was protecting Jason and Polly; and, expressing her resentment over their newlywed status.

Suddenly, Betty felt her dark side come over her and stood up.

"Get out of my house," She said darkly.

Cheryl, who had been playing with her hair, turned around.

"Not until you tell me…"

"Cheryl, get the hell out of my house…before I kill you." Betty interrupts, her voice laced with sharpness and venom.

Cheryl looked frightened at the look in Betty's eyes. The youngest Cooper's good girl façade was long gone.

**A/N: Ooh, Dark Betty almost came out! But you'll see more of her in the story eventually.**

**This chapter turned out to be quite longer, but anyways, coming up Jughead confronts Archie about Ms. Grundy. I can't wait to write it, plus the one after that.**

**Tune in for more installments of Runaway Love, ta-ta!**


	38. Jughead confronts Archie

**Author's Note: The second exciting chapter I've been looking to write! **

**Special thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the review, I will definitely add more Dark Betty stuff to the story & if you have any ideas; I'm open to them.**

**Keep calm and read on, everybody!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 38

Archie is walking to his house when he sees Jughead sitting on the steps.

"Jug, what's up?" Archie asked. He looks around.

"What's up is I saw you, Archie." Jughead replied, standing up.

"In the music room. With Miss Grundy,"

"Keep your voice down. My dad's inside," Archie warned.

"I'm trying to help you, dude." Jughead said curtly. "I'm trying to be your friend here, even though we're not anymore."

"How long?" He asks. "You and Grundy?"

Archie sighs. "Since the summer,"

"I like her."

Jughead shakes his head in his disbelief.

"So, I'm guessing she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer?" He demanded.

"One of them," Archie admitted.

"One of them?" Jughead repeated. "There's more?"

"We were at Sweetwater River on July 4th." Archie confessed. "We heard a gunshot. The gunshot. And another thing…I saw Polly Cooper the day before July 4th. She wanted me to give a message to Betty."

Realization then hit Jughead.

"Dude, you have to tell somebody…"

"I can't," Archie protested. "Neither can you. If people find out about Grundy…"

"A kid is dead, Archie…a teenaged girl has vanished." Jughead snapped.

"…and you're worried about some…some cougar."

"Don't call her that, okay?" Archie shot back. "She's not like that. She cares about me."

"Stab in the dark, I'm guessing she cares more about herself." Jughead retorted. "She's the one who's telling you not to say anything, right?"

Archie doesn't respond.

"Look, I saw you guys." Jughead pointed out. "She's messing with you, man. And she's messing with your mind."

"What the hell do you know about it, Jughead?" Archie snapped. "Or about me, even?"

"Nothing," Jughead replied. "But I used to know this guy once, Archie Andrews. He wasn't perfect…but he always tried to do the right thing, at least."

He walks away.

"Jug," Archie started to say. "If you tell anyone about this…"

Jughead looked at the red head incredulously.

"What?" He scoffed. "What are you gonna do?"

There's silence between the two and the front door opens to reveal Fred.

"Hey, Jug." Fred greeted the Jones boy.

"You are coming in?" He asks. "We got takeout from Pop's."

"He was just leaving," Archie answered his dad.

Jughead just stared at his friend, disappointed. Shaking his head, the school outcast leaves.

**A/N: Second exciting chapter completed. The next one I'm looking forward to writing is mother & daughter chat between Alice & Betty.**

**Be sure to stick around!**


	39. Mother and Daughter talk

**Author's Note: Another thrilling chapter, people! **

**Thank you to GiJoefan985 & Boris Yeltsin for the reviews, you're both too kind. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 39

The following day, Betty is sitting at her desk in her room writing, when Alice waltzed in; startling Betty.

"A little sage to banish the evil spirits." Alice said, waving the sage around her daughter's bedroom.

"Mom," Betty said, not in the mood for her mother's crazy antics.

"I'm not joking, Betty." Alice insisted. "That family is pure evil."

"I'm wondering if the Blossoms didn't kill Jason themselves…sacrificed him to some dark pagan god that they worship…in that insane mansion of theirs."

"Mom, do you think Polly heard about Jason?" Betty asked.

"I doubt it," Alice replied. "But even if she did, your sister doesn't even know what day it is."

"Mom, why were you so against them being together?" Betty inquired.

"Many reasons," Alice answered. "That family, everything they touch, it rots."

Betty hesitates before speaking up.

"Mom, I was thinking…when Polly does return home, we should tell her about what happened to Jason." She suggested.

Alice suddenly turns around, dodging the question.

"I am so proud of how you stood up to that dragoness," She commented, taking both of her daughter's hands.

"But honestly, Betty, why was Cheryl over here in the first place?"

"And who else is gonna come waltzing in?" Alice added.

"Veronica? Archie?"

"How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?" The blonde mother asked, gently holding her youngest by the chin.

"Until I learn my lesson, Mom." Betty replied, a little sharply.

Alice simply gave Betty a look and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Augh, Alice you kooky mama bear…**

**So, far in this go-round, it's Betty: 1; Alice: zip. Keep up, Betty. Keep up.**

**Next up is reconciliation between Veronica & Betty, plus Polly & Betty texting each other.**

**More to come!**


	40. B & V reconcile

**Author's Note: New installment of Runaway Love, people! Let's get going.**

**Riverdale belongs to its respective owners, I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 40

In the hallway at Riverdale High, Veronica and Betty stood at their separate lockers, backs turned.

Grabbing her bag, Betty addresses Veronica.

"You were right," She said, closing her locker.

Veronica turned to face the blonde.

"And what you said about Archie…"

The Lodge girl shuts her locker and gave Betty her undivided attention.

"Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself." Betty confessed. "My mother is crazy. I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. The boy I like doesn't like me back."

"He may not be crushing on you, but he does love you." Veronica pointed out, as she and Betty step closer.

"And he's legit miserable without you, if it's any consolation. My mom says sometimes a friend is better than a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times."

Betty smiles.

**Betty: Pol, I could use some sisterly advice.**

**Polly: What is it, Betts?**

**Betty: Should I give Archie & Veronica another chance, after all what went down at Cheryl's? And Mom's being crazy, as usual. She says I shouldn't be friends with them.**

**Polly: Don't listen to her. Mom is trying to control you, Betty, like she did to me. Look how it turned out. You keep on defending yourself & stay strong. And do give Veronica & Archie another chance, they are only human. You'll find somebody else, when you least expect it.**

**Betty: Thanks, Polly.**

**Polly: You're welcome. Good luck at the pep rally & tell me all about it.**

**Betty: I will & stay safe, wherever you are.**

**Polly: Will do.**

**A/N: Coming up, Archie gets into a brawl with Reggie, while defending Jughead.**

**More soon!**


	41. Archie's brawl with Reggie

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, people! Enjoy.**

**Riverdale isn't mine. All rights go to its owners; Roberto Aguirre Sacasa, The CW, Archie Comics, and Warner Bros. respectively.**

Chapter 41

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, along with Detective Smith." Reggie said.

Reggie, Moose, Veronica, Chuck, Betty, Kevin, Jughead, and now Archie were all hanging out in the student lounge.

"Mantle the Magnificent," He continued. "Because I'd want Blossom dead. When he was the only good quarterback we had. And like I had a hand in Polly Cooper's disappearance. Especially since she was one of the hottest girls on the cheerleading squad."

"Speaking of offensive tight ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose." Reggie remarked. "Because here's another unsolved mystery. What were you and Kevin doing at the river?"

"Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass, Keller?" The ladies' man directed the question at Kevin.

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev." Betty assured her friend.

"I don't care what he says," said Kevin.

"I mean, let's think about it." Reggie said. "If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, and then threatened Polly; it's not gonna be a jock, right?"

"No, let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll…too busy writing manifestos to get laid?"

"Some smug, moody, serial-killer-fanboy freak. Like Jughead,"

Archie, who is standing at the vending machine gave Jughead a sympathetic look.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad?" Reggie asks the loner. "When you drowned or shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you?"

"Like, after and then forced Polly to leave town?" He added.

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie." Jughead retorted, with a hint of sharpness. "Can you spell it?"

Taking great offense to that remark, Reggie jumped over the couch and headed for Jughead.

"You little…"

Archie manages to stop Reggie.

"Hey, shut the hell up, Reggie." He said, pushing the jock away.

"Boys," said Veronica.

"What do you care, Andrews?" Reggie retorted.

"Nothing. Just leave him alone," said Archie.

"Holy crap," Reggie said with a look of realization.

"Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together?"

"Was it some sort of pervy blood-brother thing?"

Fuming, Archie shoves Reggie.

Reggie retaliates by pushing Archie up against the snack vending machine, breaking the glass.

"Hey!"

Reggie then body slams Archie on the floor.

Moose, Chuck, and a few other guys rushed over. They pulled Reggie off, but not before giving the red head a punch to the face.

**A/N: Woo, that was intense! I got to admit, I enjoyed writing the "necrophilia" line. The way Cole Sprouse delivered that line was spot-on & iconic.**

**Up next is a short chapter with Fred & Archie having a father & son chat. And then after that the pep rally!**

**More to come!**


	42. Fred's advice to Archie

**Author's Note: New chapter, peeps! **

**Thank you to theodora9 for the favorite & follow, and to Boris Yeltsin for the reviews. Be sure to enjoy.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 42

Archie was in the kitchen putting an ice bag on his eye when Fred entered.

"Ooh," Fred remarked, grimacing.

"I hate to ask this, but did you get that in a fight with Jughead?"

"No. No, it was with Reggie." Archie replied. "It's a long story,"

"Jughead and I, we were disagreeing about a girl." He explained.

"Huh," said Fred.

"Because there's this girl…" Archie started to say.

"There usually is," Fred pointed out.

"But it's not about me and Jughead." Archie insisted. "It's about me and this girl,"

"I think we should do something…and it's the right thing, Dad. But the girl says that if we do or if I do this thing…it'll ruin what we have."

"That doesn't make any sense, does it?" Archie asks.

"You know, this is the most honest talk we've had in a while." Fred commented.

"And I'm glad that you wanna do the right thing."

"I can see that, even under the shiner." The Andrews patriarch added.

"Archie, if know it's the right thing to do…even though it's tough, even though it might…"

"It might cost you…you gotta do it." Fred continued.

Archie nods, mulling over his words.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know…another short chapter. But fret not, the pep rally chapter will be longer. And I can't wait to write it!**

**More chapters ahead!**


	43. The Pep Rally

**Author's Note: Here we are guys, the pep rally scene! Read on and have a ball.**

**Riverdale isn't mine, so, I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 43

That evening, the pep rally took place on the football field at Riverdale High. The marching band played and everyone was cheering, all pumped up.

Majority of the audience held up pictures of Jason and Polly, in remembrance.

Charles, Sheriff Keller, and Principal Weather bee were there, talking among themselves.

Hal and Alice Cooper were also in attendance to support Betty and honor their oldest daughter. Alice even waves to her youngest.

Meanwhile, Archie (dressed in football gear) approached Ms. Grundy. Jughead watches them.

"I'm gonna come clean with Weather bee, Detective Smith, and Keller." Archie said.

Ms. Grundy looked at him, nervously.

"I was there. I heard the gunshot and I have to own that." He pointed out. "Plus, I saw Polly Cooper the day before she ran away."

"Archie, slow down," said Ms. Grundy.

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow," said Archie. "If you wanna come with me, then we can figure that out. If not…"

"…I'll respect that, and I'll do everything I can to keep you out of it." He continued.

Ms. Grundy doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grundy, but I have to." Archie apologized.

He meets Jughead's gaze, who looks away. The red head walks away from the music teacher.

He walks up to Jughead.

"Girl trouble?" Jughead asks. "You?"

"Grundy and me. We're telling Weather bee." Archie informed. "Or at least, I am."

Jughead simply looks at him.

"And, I didn't mean all that crap I said to you." Archie added, apologizing.

Jughead hesitates, before responding "It's cool,"

"We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town." He interjected, and Archie grins.

"So, why don't we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches…and mutually suppress our emotions?"

"Yeah," Archie agreed. "But as friends, right?"

"To be discussed…over many burgers and many days." Jughead complied.

Happy, that he made amends with his best friend, Archie walks off. Even Jughead smiles to himself.

Archie bumps into Betty as he's walking.

"Oh, my God, Arch…your eye." She commented with concern staring at Archie's bruise. Betty gently strokes his face.

Before either one could say another word, Archie is dragged away by the rest of the football players. Betty joins the Vixens.

"To kick off this pep rally…I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy." Principal Weather bee announced.

He is standing on the stage with Coach Clayton and Sierra McCoy, Josie's mother, who is holding an umbrella.

"Thank you, Principal Weather bee," said Sierra, smiling.

"It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way."

Standing in the front row is Penelope and Clifford Blossom. Even during a tragedy, they came for the tribute to their son, and to support their only daughter. Clifford and Penelope looked a little unsettled with the photos of Jason, but they remained stoic.

"Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past." Sierra continued. "And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening…to the memories of two of our brightest. Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper."

Cheryl exhaled at the mention of her brother and his girlfriend.

"We're with them tonight. Now, please, join me in welcoming to the field…our very own River Vixens…and their special guest stars; my daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats!" The mayor of Riverdale declared, shaking her hips a bit.

The crowd cheered as Valerie, Melody, and Josie appeared on stage.

"_Hey, shorty_

_You're my candy girl"_ The Pussycats began to sing as the cheerleaders performed their dance routine.

"_The kind with the swirls_

_Oh, so good_

_Baby out of this world_

_Look so sweet_

_Fell in love with your curves_

_Every time you speak_

_Conversation like syrup_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_You and her_

_Oh, honey, honey_

_Put money on that first_

_Let's keep it in the circle_

_You everything I deserve_

_Baby, want your sugar_

_I'm ready to get served._"

"_Sugar_

_Oh, honey, honey,_" Josie and Valerie crooned.

"_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_"

One by one, the Vixens split and twerked, a bit to the side, as Veronica strutted forward.

"_I saw this girl_

_I wanted to know her name_

_She got this body_

_It's driving me insane_

_Cause I need candy, girl_

_Your kisses rock my world_

_More legs, brown eyes_

_And your body look fancy, girl_

_Sugar_

_Oh honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_" Valerie and Josie continue to sing.

The Vixens finish off the choreography and Cheryl goes to appear on stage.

"_And you got me wanting you,_"

The audience cheered and applauded except for Cheryl's parents, who weren't in a festive mood. The cheerleading squad waved their pom-poms and Cheryl hugs Josie grinning.

Coach Clayton comes running up on the stage.

"All right, you all ready?" Clayton asks the crowd.

"Let's make some noise. Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!"

Cheers and applause erupted, as the Bulldogs tore through the banner (held by the Vixens), running with Archie leading the way.

Cheryl claps and smiles, watching Archie.

Archie grins back at her. However, Cheryl's smile faded, for seeing Archie in Jason's number 9 jersey triggered a fond memory of Jason. For a moment there, Cheryl saw Jason running and grinning at her.

Heart racing; memories of walking to Sweetwater River…holding hands and wearing white, looking at each other, Cheryl asking Jason if he was scared…Jason shaking his head and saying no, receiving wedding pictures of him and Polly via text from her brother…Cheryl sitting on the river's edge, soaking wet ran through her mind. They were all terrible reminders that Jason is no longer with her, and he started a new life with Polly whom he's expecting a baby with…plus that she wasn't there with Jason to see him get hitched. Although he is in a haven, it was too much for Cheryl to bear.

Consumed by grief, pain, and despair; Cheryl ran off the stage.

Betty and Veronica exchanged glances, wondering what had just happened.

Charles, Tom, and Weather bee looked both startled and puzzled by Cheryl's sudden action.

Clifford and Penelope stood, looking rather concerned for their daughter; but they didn't bother to go after her.

Cheryl ran towards the girls' locker room, distraught, as rain drops fell.

Veronica takes off, following the flame haired girl. Betty joins her as well.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Aww, poor Cheryl!**

**Candy Girl (Sugar, Sugar) is a cover of the same song by Inner Circle and Flo Rida, an updated version of The Archies' "Sugar, Sugar." I must say I enjoyed the Pussycats' rendition of the song.**

**Coming up, Veronica consoles Cheryl and I'll throw in texting with Jason and Cheryl.**

**Another chapter coming your way!**


	44. Veronica comforts Cheryl

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks. My apologies for not updating after the previous chapter. I've been lazy and a little busy with the workload for my online classes. **

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the reviews. I definitely agree. **

**Let's go!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 44

In the girls' locker room, Cheryl sat on the bench, crying. Veronica ran in and stopped.

"Cheryl?" She asks, walking towards the senior captain of the Vixens.

"Cheryl, what is it?"

"What happened?" The raven-haired girl questioned. She sits down next to the red head.

"Jason," Cheryl answered, her voice shaky. "He's gone,"

She cried for her twin brother.

"I know," said Veronica. "I know he is,"

"No, you don't. You don't understand." Cheryl replied sadly. "He was supposed to come back."

"He was supposed to come back?" Veronica mouthed silently.

"What do you mean 'he was supposed to come back'?" She asked.

"Jason wasn't supposed to drown at Sweetwater River," Cheryl sobbed. "It's my fault that I dropped a glove in the water, and he risked himself to get it. It's my fault the boat tipped over and he drowned. I made it to the other side and he didn't."

Betty enters the locker room. She watches the scene unfold.

"I'm alone. I'm alone," Cheryl wept.

"You're not alone," Veronica pointed out. "And it's not your fault. Jason was being a good brother by trying to retrieve your glove. You didn't expect him to submerge. So, don't beat yourself up."

"It's okay,"

Turning around, Cheryl hugs Veronica, weeping.

Betty couldn't help but feel sorry for Cheryl. Even though she had been acting nasty to Betty and said awful things about Polly, Betty knew what it's like to miss a sibling everyday (although she'd been keeping in touch with her sister secretly).

**Jason: Hey, sis. How'd the pep rally go?**

**Cheryl: It went well, for the most part. My Vixens, including moi; were outstanding. Josie & the Pussycats were awesome too. But then, just seeing Archie Andrews run down the field in your No. 9 jersey; made me miss you terribly JJ. And it reminded me you're not here with me.**

**Jason: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Cher. But I did what I had to do for Polly, the baby, and myself. You'll understand someday…but if it's any consolation, I miss you too.**

**Cheryl: Thank you, my darling brother.**

**Jason: You're welcome, dear sister. Now, if Archie wants to wear my jersey, let him. Right now, my focus is building a family with Polly. In the meantime, stay strong for me.**

**Cheryl: All right, JJ. I will. Love you, brother dearest. Talk to you soon.**

**Jason: Love you too, sis. Talk to you soon.**

**A/N: Wow, what a sad scene!**

**I must say I got teary-eyed writing this scene. The additional dialogue between Cheryl and Veronica, I just made up.**

**Up next, Betty and Veronica go to Pop's for milkshakes, and then are joined by Archie and Jughead. Also, I'll add a scene with Betty and Polly texting.**

**More soon! **


	45. The Core Four at Pop's

**Author's Note: New chapter, my darling readers! My apologies for not updating in a while, I've been busy with my online class work load. Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review. I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 45

After the pep rally, Betty walked up to Veronica.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Veronica said, putting her cheerleading duffel over her shoulder.

"I saw you and Cheryl. Not many girls would've done what you did. Betty commented.

Veronica chuckles lightly.

"Full disclosure, I've had my share of emotional breakdowns." She replied.

"If you're not doing anything…do you wanna get a milkshake at Pop's?" Betty offered.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah," Betty answered.

"Betty, I'd love that." Veronica said, smiling.

The duo walk away.

_Time Skip_

"Here you go," A male waiter sets down two milkshakes, in front of the girls.

"One double-chocolate and one old-fashioned vanilla."

"Thank you," Veronica and Betty said in unison.

The waiter walks away.

"Betty…can we make a vow?" Veronica asks.

"Sure," said Betty.

"That no matter what…no boy will ever come between us again. Deal?"

"Deal," She agreed.

The two cheerleaders clinked their milkshake glasses in a toast and then sipped.

The door opens and bell rings.

Seeing the look in Veronica's eyes, Betty turns around and sees Jughead and Archie standing there in the diner.

Betty looks at Veronica and then back at the boys.

"Do you guys want to join us?" She asked.

"Yes, but only if you're treating." Jughead responded.

He walks over and Archie follows.

Veronica and Betty laugh.

"Veronica Lodge," said the former socialite.

"Jughead Jones III," said the loner.

Archie sits next to Betty and Jughead sits next to Veronica.

"Jughead Jones III," Veronica repeated.

"_To somewhere on the outside peering in…it would've looked like there were four people in that booth."_ Jughead reviewed.

"_But I was there. And I can tell you, really, there were only three. A blonde girl…a raven-haired girl…and the luckiest redheaded boy in the universe. For one shining moment, we were just kids…those bright, neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay…giving way, as all nights must…to a morning of reckoning."_

**Betty: I took your advice, Pol. Veronica & I have made amends with each other.**

**Polly: Good for you, Betts. And Archie?**

**Betty: I'm giving him another chance, as friends.**

**Polly: That's what I'm talking about! How was the pep rally?**

**Betty: It was great! You would have loved the choreography, plus Josie & the Pussycats' performance…afterwards, me & Veronica went 2 Pop's 4 milkshakes. Then, Jughead & Archie joined us.**

**Polly: I'm glad to hear that! Keep on being friends with Archie & Veronica, no matter what Mom says. You have a great week & take care of yourself.**

**Betty: Thanks. You too, Pol. Talk to you again soon.**

**Polly: Talk to you again soon as well.**

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Because of this corona virus pandemic, I am now taking my last two spring quarter classes online. And I'm supposed to graduate this spring as well. Hopefully if my schedule's not too busy, I'll have some free time for writing chapters…if not, it'll have to keep until summer.**

**Up next, we're going to check in with Jason & Polly during their honeymoon and afterwards, we'll go into the events of episode three "Body Double" with Archie coming clean about him and Ms. Grundy being together on that fateful July 4****th; instead of Cheryl confessing to Sheriff Keller, Charles, and Weather bee about helping Jason run away.**

**Take care, dear readers!**


	46. Honeymoon Bliss

**Author's Note: In the words of Mushu from the original Mulan, "I LIVE!"**

**Thanks for your patience, I've been busy with my online class workload. But I'm proud to say that yours truly has officially graduated from college! Woo hoo! That means I'm officially free! Hopefully, I'll make up some ground with the chapters. Since season 5 of Riverdale won't be back until January 2021 (such a long way to go), that should give me ample time to get through season 1 events and then onward to season 2.**

**Anyways, thank you to Boris Yeltsin and GiJoefan985 for the reviews. I hope you both enjoy the new chapter. Also, thank you to Riverdalelover for the kind review, it absolutely warms my heart.**

**So, here we are folks, the Jason and Polly honeymoon chapter. Without further ado, let's go! Enjoy everyone.**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 46

"Mm, this is the best honeymoon ever." Polly commented, eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"Agreed," Jason said half asleep, his left hand on Polly's 12 weeks' pregnant belly; while his right hand rested on Polly's shoulder.

Polly turned over and faced her spouse.

"Good morning, husband." She said, smiling.

"Good morning, wife." Jason said, grinning. He pressed his lips against Polly's lips. She kisses him back.

"You're so beautiful," Jason remarked, taking in the glow of his own spouse's pregnancy.

"So, is the baby hungry?" He asks, planting kisses onto Polly's abdomen; causing Polly to giggle and grin.

Following the wedding, went on a honeymoon trip to Buffalo, New York. With help from Alex and her family, the pair stayed at a hotel, where they would go out on the town and explore more of the city. The newly married Blossom girl's (Polly had taken on her married name, rather than calling herself Polly Cooper-Blossom) paunch gradually grew. She loved it when Jason kissed her baby bump.

"What is he or she wanting to eat?" The red-haired male questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know about you; but I'm craving an omelet, fruit, and possibly pancakes or ham." The blonde replied, smirking slightly.

"As you wish, my dear." Jason said and kissed her once more. "What do you say, we share it?" Polly nods.

The couple got out of bed. They shower and get dressed, heading to the dining hall for breakfast. Getting in line, the two grabbed a plate and added a ham & cheese omelet, fruit, and two pancakes. For drinks, Jason had coffee and Polly had cranberry juice. The teens sit at a table and after blessing the food, they began to eat; taking turns feeding one another.

"So, what do we have planned today?" Polly asked.

"I figured we'd go sight-seeing and such, and maybe later we can go relax in the hot tub, after hitting the pool." Jason responded, smirking.

"Ooh, I love that." Polly said, grinning.

And so, Jason and Polly finished their meal and set out on their outing; in the getaway car. The first thing they did was a take a tour of the city on the Edward M. Cotter fireboat; after parking the vehicle. They even got to see a great view of Niagara Falls. The ride was enjoyable for the most part, until Polly felt nauseous…eventually she threw up from a combination of seasickness and morning sickness.

Afterwards, the Blossoms drove around in the car. They headed to a Botanical Gardens and walked around the gardens, looking at flowers, plants, and a koi fish pond. Soon, Polly started to feel hungry and a bit light-headed. She told Jason she had a craving for buffalo wings, celery sticks and ranch sauce. Jason agrees and took his wife to a restaurant in town. Polly ordered the food she was craving for and Jason had haddock fish fries, plus a salad (which he shared with Polly, whom she shared buffalo wings with).

Feeling good and full of lunch, the duo resumed their sight-seeing. They took turns with what they wanted to see in the city. Polly took Jason to a baseball game and Jason took Polly to an art festival. During it all, they did a little bit of shopping, before going back to the hotel for a power nap and rendezvous in the pool and hot tub.

_Time Skip_

"Ready to hit the pool and hot tub?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I am." Polly replied, smiling.

The two married teens left their hotel room and went down the first floor, enroute to the pool and hot tub.

Going in, Polly and Jason approached a table. They removed their robes and walked to the pool, holding hands. For a wedding present, Evelyn picked out a maternity tankini set for Polly with help from Alex. Even Edgar helped Jason choose a pair of swimming shorts for himself.

"After you, my dear." Jason allowed his wife to go first.

"Thanks, babe." Polly steps into the water, walking down the steps. The more she waded into the water, the more the pool water came up to her waist. Once Polly was away from the steps, she began swimming.

Jason soon followed Polly, swimming in from behind. He goes underwater.

Polly stops for a minute and looked around for her husband.

"Jason?" She asks, but she doesn't see him.

Suddenly, Polly felt two hands on her waist and then she is pulled under.

Few seconds later, Polly and Jason come up from the water. The red head is cackling.

"You jerk, don't do that!" Polly exclaimed angrily, splashing water at him, before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't resist." Jason said, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Polly retaliates by splashing more water at him and the duo then proceeded in chasing each other's heads underwater, however Jason was careful not to harm the baby. At one point, he and Polly shared an aqua kiss.

Finally, the pair retreated to the hot tub. They sat in, the bubbling water's warmth soothing their bodies. The Blossoms exhaled.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Jason asks.

"Yes," Polly answered. "By the way, thank you for lunch and the sight-seeing. I really had a good time."

"You're welcome, baby." Jason replied, smiling. "I'm glad to hear you had fun. I enjoyed the day myself."

After hesitating a bit, Polly and Jason moved in closer together and pressed their lips against each other's. Jason placed his hand under Polly's baby bump. Their kiss was gentle and kind.

"_Tell me, I'm your baby_," Polly sang softly.

"_And you'll never leave me_

_Tell me that you'll kiss me_

_Forever,_"

Jason smiles at his bride, remembering the song from their wedding during the cutting of the cake.

"_Whisper that you love me,_" He sang in response, tenderly.

"_That you'll never leave me_

_Be mine for always_

_I'll be yours forever._"

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_" The couple sang together in unison.

"I love you, Jason Blossom," said Polly.

"I love you too, Polly Blossom," Jason responded.

He plants gentle kisses onto Polly's neck as Polly moaned softly. She kisses Jason back.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**It took me a while to conjure up some Jolly fluff. I did work on it a bit during the spring semester and finally finished the chapter. I've been listening to the song "Tell Me" by Johnny Jewel and Saoirse Ronan on YouTube, it's such a pretty song. During the music break, I just hear that line from Cheryl "Are you scared Jason?" and Jason shaking his head; not saying a word. The song's been stuck in my head for a while and I couldn't resist putting it in towards the end.**

**Up next, Archie comes forward about being with Ms. Grundy at Sweetwater River the day Jason and Polly went missing. Also, Archie will mention something about seeing Polly the day before July 4****th****, based on The Day Before.**

**More soon!**


	47. Archie comes clean

**Author's Note: Well, here it is folks, the moment you've been waiting for: Archie coming clean about him and Ms. Grundy.**

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review, it feels good to be back. I'll try to make it up with longer chapters ahead.**

**Read on, everybody!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 47

"_Guilt, innocence. Good, evil. Life, death. As the shadows around Riverdale deepened…the lines that separated these polar opposites, blurred and distorted. Archie Andrews is guilty. But of what?" _

_-Jughead Jones_

Back at Riverdale High, Archie is in the hallway, headed for Principal Weather bee's office. Today will be the day Archie comes forward with rather,_ scandalous_ information about the disappearance of Jason and Polly. He was nervous about it, especially exposing his torrid affair with Ms. Grundy, but knew what had to be done.

After a moment of hesitation, Archie opens the door and waltzed right in. Weather bee, Sheriff Keller, and Detective Smith look up.

"Mr. Andrews, care to explain why you're here?" The principal asks.

"Yes. I have some information I want to share with," Archie answered.

"What about?" Charles questioned.

"About the 4th of July, Jason, and Polly." Archie replied. "I was at Sweetwater River with Geraldine Grundy, the music teacher. We both heard that gunshot. And another thing, I saw Polly prior to July 4th before she vanished.

Tom, Charles, and Weather bee raised their eyebrows in surprise. They weren't sure if they believed in him.

"Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Andrews?" Weather bee asks.

Archie complies and sat down in a chair, facing the adults.

"All right, start from the top." Charles instructed. "Everything that happened leading up to July 4th."

Archie exhaled and began to tell his story.

"It all started during the summer. I decided to help my dad full-time at Andrews Construction. He said he could use the extra hands. My neighbor Betty Cooper had left Riverdale for an internship in L.A. and my friend, Jughead Jones…well; we weren't on the best of speaking terms. More on that later." He explained.

"Anyways; with no school, no friends, and no football practices to fill my days…I figured, there might not be a lot happening in my life right now; but a summer job isn't the_ worst_ thing. I focused on helping my dad. He hadn't had the easiest past few months-what with the business struggling and Mom being gone."

"And where does Ms. Grundy come in?" Tom inquired.

"It happened like this…it was another hot and humid day…" Archie informed.

_Flashback_

_Archie is walking by on the construction site wiping his face with the hem of his T-shirt, minding his own business when a Volkswagen Bug vehicle slowly pulled up. Sitting in the driver's seat is a mousy looking woman with honey blonde hair, by the name of Geraldine Grundy. She stops the car, eyeing him over her Lolita heart shaped sunglasses._

_Archie takes notice of Geraldine._

"_Archie Andrews? What are you doing walking in this heat?" Geraldine asked._

"_Umm, building character?" Archie replied._

"_Well, hop in. You'll die of heat stroke," Geraldine suggested. Archie complies._

_That night, it was raining like cats and dogs in Riverdale. Amid the storm, Archie and Geraldine were engaged in a heavy make-out session inside the Volkswagen._

"Ms. Grundy is Riverdale High's music teacher-_my_ music teacher. Every night, she would stop by and offer me a ride home, yet we'd always find ourselves back at our hideaway at Sweetwater River. And maybe a part of me knew that what we were doing was wrong…but it didn't matter. As time went on, my feelings for her became stronger than for anyone I'd ever met before. Ms. Grundy quickly became the most important person in my life." Archie continued.

_Geraldine and Archie arrive at the Andrews house._

"_Thanks for the ride, Ms. Grundy." Archie said._

"_Geraldine," The music instructor corrected the red head. "And is that a guitar I see on your porch? Do you play?"_

"I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough for her. That she'd run away, and I'd be back where I started a month ago._ Alone_. But when I played for her, she smiled at me, and…everything made sense."

_The pair sat on the porch. Geraldine listens as Archie plays._

"_You have potential, Archie." She remarked. "Have you considered…private lessons?"_

"Ms. Grundy didn't have to ask. She saw something in me that no one else had, not even Betty." Archie added.

"We both knew the answer: _yes_."

"What were your original plans with Jughead before you ended up going to Sweetwater River with Ms. Grundy?" Weather bee asked.

"Jughead and I were going to go on a road trip for the July 4th holiday." Archie responded. "This happened near the end of June…"

_One June day, Archie walked into Pop's._

"I stopped by Pop's after work cause I wanted to surprise Ms. Grundy with dinner. That's when I saw Jughead for the first time all summer. He looked…tired." He resumed.

_Archie walks over to Jughead and he looks up from his laptop. A plate of burgers and a cup of coffee sits on the table._

"I was sort of in a rush, and wasn't particularly in the mood to reminisce, but a part of me really missed him." Archie admitted. "So, I sat."

"_Well, well, look who's been hitting the gym." Jughead commented, amused._

"_Spare a few minutes for your old pal?"_

"We caught up about life, about our jobs, and how I'd spent most of my summer thinking up those poems. I'm not sure he understood." Archie opened. "Hell, neither did I. But the truth was…my mind was elsewhere. It was with Ms. Grundy. In that Volkswagen Bug near Sweetwater. That's when he asked me…"

"_Hey!" Jughead suddenly said._

"_Remember when we were kids, how we used to road trip down to Centerville every Fourth of July to see the fireworks?" He asks._

"_Why don't we go again this year-you know, like old times?"_

"_Sounds great, Jug." Archie agreed._

"I have no idea why I said those words-maybe because I was thinking of that movie quote…"

_Archie received his to go order. As he's getting up and leaving, he bids goodbye to Jughead._

"_So, I'll see you on the Fourth." Archie said._

"_See ya, pal." Jughead said, holding up a peace sign._

"However, our next meeting wouldn't be nearly as friendly." Archie interjected.

"Right," said Charles. "Now, about seeing Polly Cooper the day before July 4th?"

"It was sometime around evening on July 3rd, I was in my bedroom getting ready for the camping trip with Ms. Grundy at Sweetwater River." Archie resumed.

_July 3__rd_

_Nighttime_

_Archie is in his room, walking around and getting everything packed for his July 4__th__ trip with Ms. Grundy. His thoughts had drifted to Betty and how she would react to his relationship with Geraldine._

"Personally, I wouldn't have been able to tell Betty about Ms. Grundy-I knew she wouldn't approve; Betty was such a good girl she'd never be on board with anyone breaking the rules that way. But I _wanted _to tell her. Or, I don't know, just to talk to her about anything. About nothing at all. Shoot the breeze like we used to all the time, before she left for L.A." He confessed.

"Suddenly, I looked towards her bedroom window. And the light was on, which threw me off. A blonde head was looking through the dresser, opening and closing the drawers and shaking her head. For a moment there, I thought it _was _Betty; but then I realized she's in L.A. It was her older sister, Polly." Archie says.

_The Andrews boy rapped on his window, an old symbol for getting one another's attention, way before having phones. Polly looks up. Despite it being his and Betty's thing, she slides the window open and gestured for Archie to do the same._

"_What's up?" Archie questioned._

_Polly glances over her shoulder furtively, as if she didn't want to be heard by someone in the house._

"_Have you spoken to Betty recently?" Polly inquired, in hushed tones._

_Archie shook his head no. "Nah, we really haven't talked since she left for L.A."_

"_You?" He asks._

"_I've been trying to reach her all day," Polly answered. Archie seemed to notice there was panic in her eyes._

"_I, uh…well, I was going to leave her a note, but I don't want-you know, Mom searches our stuff…" The eldest Cooper girl faltered._

"_Leave her a note? About what?" Archie questioned, puzzled. Polly acting weird was enough to worry him a little._

_Suddenly, Polly reconsidered, thus changing her mind._

"_Never mind, whatever. It's fine," She said in response._

"_I'll, um, keep trying her."_

"_You sure?" Archie asked. Why did everyone have so many secrets? And what would be the price to keep them so tight and locked up?_

"_Yeah," Polly replied. "Just…well, if you talk to her, or when you do-let her know I was trying to reach her?"_

"_Chances are you'll end up getting in touch with her way before I do," said Archie. He could have sworn that she looked both sad and scared for some odd reason._

"_But yeah, of course."_

"_Great," Polly exhaled and her forehead relaxed. Whatever was going on with Polly, Archie somehow managed to say the right thing._

_Shortly then, just from down the street, Archie heard three short honks from Geraldine, signaling that she is waiting for him. Her car is parked on a shadowy stretch where Fred wouldn't see him. Archie took it as his cue to leave._

"And that was the last time you saw Polly Cooper?" Charles inquired.

"Yes, sir." Archie answered.

"Were you aware that Polly used to date Jason Blossom?" Weather bee asks.

"Uh, yes." Archie replied. "Although, I only knew Polly through Betty. And I remember Polly dating Jason. Their relationship didn't last though."

"So, what happened with you and Ms. Grundy on July 4th?" Tom questioned.

"The morning of July 4th, Ms. Grundy and I were at Sweetwater River…" Archie began.

_Sweetwater River_

_July 4__th__, 6 AM_

_Archie and Geraldine are sitting side-by-side together on a blanket._

"_I'm so glad we decided to do this, Archie." Geraldine commented. "I was afraid you might have plans with some of your friends from school…"_

"_Nope. No plans…" Archie responded._

"_In that case, let's make this a Fourth of July we'll never forget." Geraldine gently caressed Archie's cheek, the student and teacher engage in a passionate make out session. In the process, Archie unbuttons Geraldine's blouse revealing a peek at her pale pink bra._

"The gray mist blanketing Sweetwater River…the early morning breeze on her cheeks…her lips against mine…the moment was pure bliss…" Archie narrated.

"…. Shattered in a heartbeat by a gunshot we heard echoing across the water.

_BLAM!_

_A gun shot loudly rang out, causing them to look up in shock and fear. They're in a daze, wondering who was it that fired a gun._

"After we heard that gunshot, Ms. Grundy and I ended up leaving Sweetwater River. We didn't say much during the ride home. We told ourselves it was a hunter, shooting a deer, or maybe someone lighting fireworks…though who's lighting fireworks at 6 in the morning on July 4th?" Archie continued.

"Then came the news that Jason and Cheryl had also been at Sweetwater that morning….and that Jason drowned. Plus, Polly running away from home. I had completely forgot that I saw her the day before she vanished, until now. Anyways, Ms. Grundy was a nervous wreck after hearing that gunshot."

_Geraldine pulls up in front of the Andrews home._

"_This is wrong," Geraldine said, full of remorse._

"_What is?" Archie asks._

"_Everything. Everything we've been doing. Let's agree that we will never tell anyone about this, Archie. Promise me. From now on, no more rides." Geraldine instructed._

"And I did keep my promise. I stayed quiet about everything…I knew putting distance between us was for the best…but not gonna lie, it still hurt like hell. Since then, Ms. Grundy and I avoided each other, until school started. We both agreed on doing private music lessons, and the last time we talked was at the pep rally. I told Ms. Grundy that I was going to come forward about us, Jason and Polly." Archie concluded.

"That morning when the investigation was announced and you were in the hallway, unable to make eye contact with me…you were wanting to come forward, but couldn't?" Weather bee asks.

"Yes, sir." Archie answered.

"Have you told anyone about your affair with Ms. Grundy?" Charles asked.

Archie shook his head.

"No one except for Jughead." He responded.

"Doesn't that seem cruel?" Tom asks. "That you would hide an inappropriate affair you had with the school's music teacher? And you have no idea why Polly was acting strange and wanted to leave a message for Betty? Plus, have no clue as to who fired that gun?"

Archie looks down in shame. He was uncomfortable with Sheriff Keller attacking him. Suddenly, he regretted coming forward.

Keeping his composure, the flame haired teen looked up at Sheriff Keller.

"No, I'm not being cruel." He said.

"You and Ms. Grundy heard a gunshot, and you're telling us this just now?" Charles demanded, raising an eyebrow. He glances at Tom and then Weather bee, who stood in the back, listening to the interrogation.

"I was scared! Everything was happening so fast in the madness following Jason's drowning and Polly's disappearance. Also, I was protecting Ms. Grundy!" Archie protested.

"So, scared, that you ran down the field in Jason Blossom's jersey at a pep rally yesterday?" Tom retorted, in an accusing tone.

Weather bee chooses the moment to interject before Archie opens his mouth.

"Mr. Andrews, we appreciate you finally coming forward with this information. We were going to take Cheryl Blossom in for questioning, but you stopped us from doing so, and this story of yours takes the cake."

"Because of you fraternizing with Ms. Grundy, you are suspended from school for two weeks and off the football team, from the junior varsity position. I will notify Coach Clayton and contact your father." The principal added.

"And Ms. Grundy?" Archie inquired. "What will happen to her?"

"She will be fired and arrested." Charles said.

"In the meantime, you stay right here." Tom instructed. He walks to the door, with Weather bee and Charles following him.

Once the adults left, Archie gets up and peeked out the door.

Charles, Tom, and Weather bee made their way to Geraldine's office. The door opens and Geraldine looks up in surprise.

"What the…what is going on?" She began to say.

"Geraldine Grundy, you're under arrest for having a sexual affair with a minor." Tom declared, walking over to her.

"On your feet, miss." Charles commanded.

Geraldine gets up, her body shaking in fear. She now realized Archie stayed true to his word. Tom puts the handcuffs on the music teacher's wrists. She is escorted out of the room with the trio.

As the group walked out in the hallway, a few students caught sight of Geraldine and they stepped out. It wasn't before long that Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Jughead, Cheryl, Tina and Ginger came out to see what was happening. Seeing Geraldine, the group all exchanged looks, surprised and confused. The entire student body was texting, taking pictures and recording with their phones.

When Geraldine caught sight of Archie in Weather bee's office, the ginger teen mouthed "I'm sorry." Geraldine simply looked at him with a mixture of hurt, defeat, and sadness.

Archie sighed. Not only did he come clean about him and Grundy; he is now being suspended from school and kicked off the Bulldogs. On top of that, Archie must go home and face the music with his dad.

**A/N: Phew, long chapter!**

**And there you have it, the kick-off to episode three, Body Double with Archie finally coming clean and dealing with the consequences. It took me a while to write this chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it! I figured it was better this way that Archie confessed, instead of Cheryl. Because if that were the case; Penelope and Clifford would find out about Jason's whereabouts, they'd be angry with her, and come after Jason…ruining everything. Plus, Polly's parents would get involved. But, in case you're wondering, Cheryl will confess to Sheriff Keller and Detective Smith; eventually (down the line).**

**The dialogue came from my Riverdale Volume 1 graphic novel, plus Archie talking to Polly came from the prequel novel, The Day Before. Anything else, I just made up.**

**Up next, Alice shows off the latest Register newspaper to Betty, exploiting Archie & Grundy and then we'll get to Fred grounding Archie.**

**More soon!**


	48. Front page news

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, folks!**

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and GiJoefan985 for the reviews, you guys are terrific. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Let's go, everybody!**

**Riverdale isn't mine.**

Chapter 48

Alice Cooper waltzes into Betty's room and tossed the latest copy of the Riverdale Register onto her daughter's book.

"Hot off the presses." Alice announced, just as she's about to exit the room.

Betty looks up and examined the newspaper, reading the headlines. It read in big letters: _"ARCHIE AND MS. GRUNDY: GUILTY AS SIN!"_

Betty's eyes grew wide in shock as she read the article.

"Mom," She said, standing up. "First you write an article bashing the Blossoms. And now this?"

The blonde points to the article about her friend and the school's former music teacher, as she walks up to Alice.

"People are loving the coverage." The Cooper matriarch pointed out, justifying her reasons for the headlines.

"Besides, Archie broke your heart because his head was turned by that cougar." She added.

"You have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing." Betty insisted, chastising her mother in a light way.

"It's news, Betty." Alice replied. "We own Riverdale Register. We have a responsibility to keep people informed."

Betty sighs, annoyed by her mother's judgmental behavior.

"Whatever Jason did to Polly, he's still a person." She said. "The same goes for Archie, it may be wrong for him to fool around with Ms. Grundy; but at the end of the day…he's a human being."

"You reap what you sow," Alice reminded Betty.

"You should be writing the real story." Betty persisted. "What is Ms. Grundy's backstory? What happened to Jason? Did he make it out of Riverdale? Where is Polly? And who shot that gun on July Fourth?"

"Well, if you're so keen on reporting, why don't you come work with your father and me?" Alice suggests. "The Register could really use a Lois Lane type like you."

She smiles at her youngest, before snatching away the newspaper and walked out.

Betty watches Alice leave, mulling over her words. Working for parents was the last thing she needed.

**A/N: Gee Alice, judgy much? But, nicely handled Betty. Keep at it.**

**One thing I forgot to mention, is that I will be dropping Jason & Polly flashbacks in their own separate chapters; one of their casual conversation and the other their break-up at Pop's. Both will take place in Body Double's storyline.**

**Coming up, Archie comes home early due to being suspended and Fred confronts him over the Grundy affair.**

**More soon!**


	49. Fred grounds Archie

**Author's Note: This is it, folks. The chapter we've been looking forward to. Thanks again, Boris Yeltsin and GiJoefan985 for the wonderful feedback, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Also, a shout out to ayabarnya for the follow, glad you're liking the story. **

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 49

Due to the fact Archie is suspended, he got sent home early. Archie opens the door and found Fred and Vegas waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey," said Archie, closing the door. Vegas goes over to him and Archie greets the family dog.

"I thought you and Jughead were on a road trip on the 4th." Fred pointed out, getting up from the couch.

"I talked with Sheriff Keller, Detective Smith, and Principal Weather bee. So, I guess that was a lie."

Archie stood up.

"Dad, Jughead and I were gonna go, but Ms. Grundy…" He began to say.

"Happened." Fred finished. "You should have come to me, Archie. We could've gone to the sheriff and detective together."

"I didn't wanna drag you into it. I was also protecting Ms. Grundy, she begged me not to tell anyone." Archie insisted.

"That was an error in judgment." Fred said, frowning. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me to learn that you've been having an affair with Ms. Grundy _and_ you kept quiet about it?"

"And another thing, since you saw Polly Cooper the day before she vanished, why didn't you tell me about it?" The Andrews patriarch added.

"Don't you know what Polly's parents and her sister are going through right now?"

"Sorry, sorry I'm not perfect." Archie apologized, as he began to go upstairs.

"You're pretty far from perfect lately," Fred retorted sharply. "That's why you're grounded."

"What?" Archie asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"So, in this house every night for two weeks, 7:00." Fred instructed. "Want alone time with your music? You got it."

"I'm not 10. You can't just…" Archie protested.

"You wanna go for three?" Fred demanded.

Archie doesn't say another word. Instead, he heads for his room, as Fred watches him go.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the drama of it!**

**Don't worry, Fred will come around; and so, will Archie once he learns Grundy is not who she is.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters ahead!**


	50. Student lounge gossip

**Author's Note: Thank you once again for your patience, it took me a minute to get it together.**

**First, I'd like to thank Princess of Wales Mary Tudor and Eternal Raccoon for the favorites and follows. I'm pleased that you're both catching on.**

**And a shout out to the reviewers:**

**Eternal Raccoon: Thank you so much! I do agree, I sometimes find it hard to believe that Luke Perry is gone. God bless his soul. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, enjoy.**

**GiJoefan985 Thank you, enjoy. And don't worry, I'll update Scooby Doo & Ghostbusters 2 once I slow down with posting chapters of Runaway Love.**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me, I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 50

"So, as of now, Archie is suspended, all because he had an affair with the music teacher?" Veronica asks in disbelief.

She, Betty, and Kevin are hanging out in the student lounge, talking about the Archie and Grundy fling; plus, the Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper case. The news about Archie's summer affair with Ms. Grundy spread through at Riverdale High, and it was all everyone could talk about.

"For two weeks," Kevin replied. "From what I heard, he also got kicked off the Bulldogs, from the junior varsity team. And Ms. Grundy's officially fired and doing jail time."

"Wow," said Veronica.

"Kevin, is it true that Archie saw Polly the day before she ran away?" Betty inquired.

"Yes, it is." Kevin answered. "My dad said Polly was trying to give a message to you through Archie."

Betty sighs.

"If only I had known. She tried to get in touch with me on July 3rd, but I was so busy with my internship and Brad in LA…" Betty said.

"Brad?" Veronica asked, curious. "Who's Brad?"

"Some guy I met during the summer while I was away." Betty responded. "It's a long story,"

"Ooh girl, we've got to have a chat about that." Veronica suggests, intrigued. "I want to hear all the details,"

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll hear from your sister soon," said Kevin.

Betty nodded, remaining tight-lipped about her secret contact with Polly.

"So, we're pretty much suspects now?" She asks.

"My dad says we all are, including me." Kevin responds.

"Not me, girl." Veronica said to Betty. "I don't know these people."

"Guys, should we maybe rebinge _Making a Murderer _on Netflix tonight?" Kevin suggests.

"Ha, ha." Betty chuckles. "Sorry, can't. Gotta stay late to work on the paper."

"Count me out too." Veronica interjected. "I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" Betty questions.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kevin inquired.

Veronica makes a gesture with head turn towards Chuck Clayton.

"Hey, V-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembroke to pick you up at 8?" Chuck addresses the Latina girl. Reggie and Moose are standing next to him.

"I'll be waiting," Veronica replied, smiling.

"Cool," Chuck answers. He, Moose, and Reggie leave.

"Chuck Clayton?" Betty asks.

"You're going on a date with Chuck?" Kevin questions.

"He's kind of a player," The blonde commented.

"Who cares? He's the hottest of hot." The sheriff's son remarked. "And he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy."

Veronica sips her beverage and then grins.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter was a bit longer for you guys. I seem to notice I've been writing chapters that are one or two pages short. Anyways, it'll prepare me for writing long chapters ahead.**

**Coming up, Jughead and Betty agree to revive the Blue & Gold school newspaper and Betty confides in with Jughead about the secret communication with Polly.**

**More to come!**


	51. Betty & Jughead revive the Blue & Gold

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Thanks for waiting patiently. I spent my Fourth of July weekend working on new chapters for this story, before getting to the events of 1x04 "The Last Picture Show". And, I've been dealing with personal stuff. But, I hope you all had a great Fourth of July break.**

**Anyways, thank you to following reviewers:**

**Boris Yeltsin- Thank you so much, enjoy.**

**GiJoefan985- Thanks, enjoy.**

**Eternal Raccoon- Thank you. Also, thanks for following and favoriting me. Bear with me, there will be longer chapters ahead. Don't worry, the trust between Betty and Jughead won't backfire.**

**Bellatrix grindelwald- Thanks. I hope you stay tuned for more.**

**Let's begin!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 51

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" Jughead asks, standing in the doorway.

The lone wolf had agreed to meet with the girl next door inside Riverdale High's school paper office, the_ Blue and Gold_.

"The_ Blue and Gold _isn't dead, Juggy." Betty pointed out. "It's just dormant."

"But waking up," She adds, as Jughead walks over. "You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's death and my sister's disappearance?"

"I am," Jughead responds. "Riverdale's very own_ In Cold Blood_." He held up a magnifying glass.

"Which started out as a series of articles," Betty interjects. "I'm hoping you'll come write for the _Blue and Gold_."

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice." Jughead declines, with a hint of skepticism.

"Juggy, Jason's demise and Polly's disappearance changed Riverdale." Betty reminded him.

"People don't wanna admit that, but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was ever supposed to happen here but it did. I wanna know why."

Seeing the look in Betty's eyes, Jughead asks "Would I get complete freedom?"

"I'll help and edit and suggest…" The Cooper girl offered, as Jughead nodded. "But it's your story, it's your voice."

A smirk tugs at Jughead's lips.

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom…" He commented; amused. "…but I'm in."

Betty smiled, elated.

"Okay, great. Um, in that case, I have your first assignment." She informed.

"There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about."

"Dilton Doiley and his scouts," The Jones boy filled in.

"Exactly," said Betty.

Smirking, Jughead is about to walk away, until Betty stops him.

"One more thing, Jughead." She said.

He turns around. "What is it, Betty?"

"Aside from…wanting to find out happened to Jason; I need to know where Polly is." Betty replies.

"Has she tried to contact you, since she ran away?" Jughead inquired.

Betty hesitates and responds, "As a matter of fact, she did on July 4th."

"She texted me saying she's in a safe place upstate, not to worry and don't tell anyone nor my mom and dad; where she is."

"Interesting," said Jughead. "You never told somebody?"

Betty shook her head.

"I gave her my word. I haven't told anyone, not my parents, Veronica, Kevin, or Sheriff Keller and Detective Smith." She replied.

"Since then, I've stayed in touch with her; filling in on what's happening at home and school."

"You know I find that rather peculiar. Polly could be anywhere, far from Riverdale." Jughead commented.

"If that's the case, do you think Jason didn't actually drown? Perhaps he and Polly met up somewhere and left Riverdale?" Betty questions.

Jughead is quiet and ponders those questions over.

"To be honest, as fast and as deep as Sweetwater is, if Jason really did _drown_…he'd be halfway to the Hudson already." He responded.

"This is something we can consider. In the meantime, stay in touch with Polly. And just keep me informed, if you got any new details."

Betty agrees.

"Will do, and thanks again Juggy." She said.

"No problem," The beanie wearing teen leaves.

**A/N: Now that's a bit more like it, a longer chapter. And there you have it, Betty told Jughead her secret about Polly. She will discover the **_**real**_** reason why her sister ran away, just hang tight! I do not want to give out spoilers at this point.**

**Up next is Veronica's date with Chuck Clayton. More chapters coming your way **


	52. Veronica's date with Chuck Clayton

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks! Let's get going.**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 52

"Okay, okay. Let me try again," said Chuck.

He and Veronica are outside of Pop's, inside his car, on a date. The couple are taking a selfie.

"Ha, ha. Let me see it," Veronica said, amused.

"You don't trust me?" Chuck asks.

"No, no, no, fine. You can take it." Veronica advises.

They finish taking the selfie.

"Okay, let me see." Chuck examines the pic. "Photo approval."

"Fine," The raven-haired girl said.

She and Chuck laugh.

"You are different than what I thought you'd be." He remarked. "A former 'it' girl from New York, Madoff-like fall from grace?"

"I assumed you'd be high-maintenance." The football player added.

Veronica smirks.

"Tell me, what do you miss most about home?" Chuck asked.

"Only everything," Veronica replied.

Chuck slightly grins.

"I forgot how exhausting it is to be the new kid." Veronica interjects.

"Try being the new kid whose dad is also the new teacher and the new coach." Chuck points out.

"Well, from an outsider's point of view, you've not only proven yourself…but you've raised the bar for everyone around you." Veronica said.

"Varsity football, dean's list, Ivy League aspirations…Oh, yes; you've been vetted, handsome. Veronica Lodge is nothing if not an informed consumer."

"I'm gonna have my hands full with you, huh?" Chuck asks.

"I'm betting you can handle it." Veronica replies.

The next thing she knew, Chuck leans in and locked lips with the Lodge girl.

Soon, things heat up and it's nothing but pure bliss.

**A/N: Well, it was fun while it lasted. And you all know that Ronnie is going to be in for a rude awakening at Riverdale High.**

**There should be longer chapters ahead, the next one is a flashback of Jason and Polly's casual conversation by the lockers.**

**Stay tuned!**


	53. A Casual Conversation By the Lockers

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I put this story down to update one of my crossover fan fics, and worked on other things. But, here it is, folks! The first Jason and Polly flashback.**

**And now, for the reviewers:**

**Eternal Raccoon: I know, I was on a roll! Yep, that's right. There'll be twists along the way. Rest assured, there should be longer chapters ahead. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you so much, enjoy.**

**So, enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 53

_Flashback_

_March 2016_

_Riverdale High School_

_The Lockers_

_Polly Cooper is at her locker. Dressed in a Vixens uniform, she had just come out of cheerleading practice and is retrieving her notebook. Closing the door, Polly turns around and finds herself face to face; with none other than Jason Blossom. Co-captain of the Bulldogs and resident golden boy. She gasped in surprise a bit._

"_Hi there," Jason said, flashing an irresistible smile, that would've made any girl swoon or melt._

"_Hi," said Polly, grinning. Her heart fluttered a bit at the sight of his handsome face, short red hair, and brown eyes._

"_Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Jason apologized._

"_Oh, that's all right," Polly replied, her eyes fixated on Jason._

"_So, Vixens practice?" Jason asked, eyeing Polly's cheerleading outfit._

_Polly nodded._

"_She drives you crazy yet?" Jason asked, referring to the captain of the Vixens, his own twin sister._

"_I'm hanging in there," She told him. "Got any tips on handling her?"_

_Jason hesitates and then answers, "I'd say stand up for yourself and don't let her push you around."_

"_Thanks," said Polly. "So, how's it going with the Bulldogs?"_

"_It's going alright," Jason replied. "I can't complain though. Even if they tend to act like animals."_

_Polly snickers a bit, grinning._

_The two teens stared, smiles on their faces. There is a love-at-first-sight vibe._

_They're quiet for a while, until Polly breaks the silence._

"_I, uh, better get to class. I'm gonna be late." She said, walking away from the jock._

"_I'll walk you to class," Jason offered._

_Polly smiles in gratitude._

"_Thank you,"_

_The Vixen and the Bulldog walk down the hallway. As they're walking, a few students took notice of the duo, and started whispering. Jason and Polly didn't seem to care, they were too busy exchanging looks and smiles._

_End of flashback_

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that little flashback! Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for your help with a few lines.**

**Coming up, Veronica finds out that Chuck spread nasty rumors about her and then confronts him.**

**More to come!**


	54. Sticky Maple & Confrontation

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks. New chapter! **

**I started typing up the first half of this chapter and then, took a breather. But thanks for your patience.**

**Thank you to bek hax & Angel Abbyy for the favorites, glad you're both catching on.**

**A shout out to the following reviewers:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the flashback and more fun is continuing.**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy. To answer your question, no Hot Dog hasn't appeared yet. However, he does appear in the season 1 finale episode, "The Sweet Hereafter." Fret not, Hot Dog will be in the story.**

**Eternal Raccoon: Thank you so much! Don't worry, there will be a longer Jolly centric flashback along the way and more Jolly scenes. Just hang tight, and enjoy the new chapter.**

**So, let's go!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me; all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 54

"So, how'd it go with Chuck?" Kevin asks.

He and Betty congregate at Veronica's lockers, asking her about the date with Chuck Clayton.

"Chuck has muscles for days…but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody." Veronica replied.

"Heh," said Kevin.

"Hey, Veronica." Ginger Lopez greeted the city girl. "How was the Sticky Maple you had last night?"

Behind Ginger, Tina Patel is following.

"The what, now?" Veronica demanded, frowning.

"The Sticky Maple Chuck gave you." Tina added. "How was it?"

She and Ginger walk on by.

"We had a brownie sundae, if that's you hyenas mean." Veronica retorted.

Suddenly, everyone's cell phones went off beeping and buzzing, including Kevin's.

"Oh, my God," He said looking down.

"What?" Veronica asked. She snatched Kevin's phone away.

The raven-haired girl sees the selfie photo she'd taken with Chuck, only to find he added a maple syrup filter all over her.

"What the hell is a Sticky Maple?" Veronica demands, anger slowly appearing in her tone.

A trio of guys pass by, smirking a bit at Veronica.

"It's kind of what it sounds like." Kevin responded. "It's a Riverdale thing,"

"No, Kevin. It's a slut-shaming thing…and I'm neither a slut, nor am I gonna be shamed…" Veronica insisted. "…By someone named-Excuse me? -Chuck Clayton."

"Does he think he can get away with this?" Veronica asked. "Does he not know who I am?"

"I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol."

"Or we can go to Principal Weather bee," Betty piped up.

"About the coach's son?" Veronica asks in disbelief. "Who is captain of the football team and Riverdale High's golden boy?"

"And/or I can expose him in the_ Blue and Gold_." Betty suggests. "I can do that,"

"No," said Veronica. "Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules."

"Well, I don't follow rules. I make them. And when necessary, I break them." Veronica storms off, heading for the boys' locker room.

"You wanna help me get revenge on Chuck?" She asks, seeing the blonde at her side. "Awesome. But you better be willing to go full dark, no stars."

"What do you say, in or out?" Veronica questions.

Betty doesn't respond, unsure about how to answer her question.

At last, the duo arrived at the boys' locker room.

Pushing the door open, Veronica enters.

"Move," She snapped at one of the jocks. "Excuse me,"

Betty trails behind Veronica, she looked embarrassed by seeing teen boys shirtless. The only person who's not there is Archie.

Veronica spotted Chuck who was chatting with Moose. She clears her throat to get his attention. Chuck turns around.

"Oh, B & V. Ménage a right on. Ladies," He remarked.

"This is disgusting. Take it down," Veronica demanded, holding up her own phone with the "Sticky Maple" selfie.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you so wound up?" Chuck asks, bemused. "It's a badge of honor,"

"And you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews." He added jokingly.

"Okay, that's beyond irrelevant, Chuck." Betty retorts. "You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls for any reason…under any circumstances, jerk."

"I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you wanna ride the Chuck Wagon…that can be arranged." Chuck suggests, smugly.

"Heh," Both girls frown.

"Let's keep this simple so that your preppy murderer half brain can grasp it." Veronica fires back.

"Take this the hell down,"

Chuck scoffs a bit before answering, "Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked…on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in Bulldog territory."

Moose lunges at the Lodge girl, barking like a dog. Veronica flinches, however she kept her cool.

"But please, fight back." Chuck challenged, glaring.

He steps around Veronica.

"You'll only make it harder on yourself," Chuck walks off, leaving Veronica standing there.

**A/N: Sheesh, what a douchebag. Fret not, dear readers, Chuck will get his comeuppance.**

**Another chapter coming right at you!**


	55. Dilton Doiley's denial

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone I'm back! I took another breather from writing, I've been binge-watching seasons 6 & 7 of Suits and listening to Welcome to Riverdale podcasts on YouTube; they're quite fascinating. Now, I feel motivated to write more chapters.**

**Thank you to Alice-Emma-Cullen for the favorite, glad you like the story.**

**And now to the reviewers:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, you're right.**

**Eternal Raccoon: Thanks! I agree with you on that, I heard Chuck came back in season 2 and then left and never came back.**

**Well, let's get started!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 55

"And in that moment of hesitation, you're dead."

Dilton Doiley is in the middle of a training session with the Boy Scouts.

"All of you are dead," Dilton added.

Unbeknownst to him, Jughead appears. Sensing someone's there, Dilton turns to see the Jones boy.

"At ease Doiley," Jughead greeted the Boy Scout leader. "I'm writing an article for the_ Blue and Gold_. Hoping you can help."

"Dismissed. But stay close," Dilton instructed his scouts.

"Archie said he and Ms. Grundy heard a gunshot on July 4th, but they don't know who fired." Jughead explained.

"Sheriff Keller and Detective Smith already asked me about this." Dilton replies. "Like I told them, my scouts and I…we didn't hear anything weird."

"Well, did you see anything weird?" Jughead pressed, raising an eyebrow.

The ringleader hesitated before answering, "A white-winged crossbill, a long-eared owl…Oh."

Jughead didn't seem to buy Dilton's story, he even glanced at a Boy Scout who met his gaze.

"And Cheryl sitting by the river, soaking wet." Dilton finished.

Jughead simply frowns at him, finding the tale fishy.

**A/N: Dilton's hiding something and he don't want to admit it.**

**I know it was a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter being longer and the ones ahead.**

**Up next, Cheryl pays Archie a visit, thanking him for stopping Keller, Smith, and Weather bee from interrogating her. Josie also drops by and Veronica finds herself as the subject of ridicule, regarding the Sticky Maple situation.**

**More soon!**


	56. Cheryl & Josie visit Archie

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, peeps! **

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin (I find the gag idea of someone slipping up on Dilton Doiley's name hilarious) & GiJoefan985 for the reviews. You guys are great! **

**Happy reading, everyone.**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 56

Archie is sitting in the dining room writing songs when someone knocks on the door. He stops what he's doing and goes to the door. Fred is at work, so Archie's stuck home alone. He wondered who could it be? Veronica? Betty? Jughead? Or Kevin?

Opening the door, Archie is surprised to find Cheryl standing at the doorway.

"Archie," She greets the male red head. "How's it going, being a jailbird?"

"I'm hanging in there," Archie responds.

"May I come in?" Cheryl asked.

Archie nods and let the Blossom girl in.

"Despite me being shocked that you slept with Ms. Grundy, I came by to thank you." Cheryl said, entering the house.

"For what?" Archie asks.

"Thanks to you, I haven't been dubbed the Girl Who Cried Gunshot." Cheryl answered.

"You prevented Sheriff Keller, Detective Smith, and Principal Weather bee from questioning me; when not even my parents did."

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness," Cheryl offered.

"Cheryl, truly, that's not why I came forward." Archie pointed out.

"Save the 'aw shucks' for Betty," said Cheryl.

"I'm granting you one wish, Archie. Nothing is off the table, except for my body."

Archie just stared at the head cheerleader.

"Jason would want you to be rewarded." She added.

"There is one thing," said Archie; after thinking it over.

That day, Josie McCoy showed up at Archie's house after Cheryl had texted her. She met Archie out on the porch.

Josie clears her throat and Archie looks up.

"Hey, Josie." He said.

"I love my girl Cheryl, so, I'm doing her this solid." The Pussycat lead singer began to say.

"She said that you needed help with your music…since you and Ms. Grundy are no longer doing music lessons together?"

"The Pussycats are playing my mom's event, the Taste of Riverdale?" Josie asks, continuing after seeing the look on Archie's face. "And we are rehearsing every night this week. Come, observe, learn."

She even put a finger to her lips. Josie walks away, but Archie stops her.

"This week I'm uh…I'm grounded." He reminded Josie, remembering the punishment from Fred.

But, seeing the look on Josie's face, Archie reconsiders.

"Yeah, okay, not your problem. I'll make it work."

"Okay," said Josie. She leaves the Andrews residence.

"Thank you," Archie mutters.

Meanwhile, at the Pembroke, Veronica is browsing on social media. She's scrolling through the comments about Chuck's "Sticky Maple" pic on her phone. They were mean and spiteful, thus crushing Veronica's spirit.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how was your date last night?" Hermione asks, entering the room as Veronica looks up.

She turns off her phone and puts it down.

"I liked the looks of that boy." The Lodge matriarch mused.

"More handsome on the outside, the rotten on the inside." Veronica said curtly.

Hermione frowns.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks her daughter.

"Nothing. Just that he's not really my type." Veronica responded.

Her cell phone buzzed. She sees Betty as the caller ID.

"This is Betty," said Veronica. "Can I take it?"

"Yeah," Hermione answers.

Veronica gets up.

"Hello?" She asks.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**There was an Easter egg during that scene: the names from the Archie Comics are seen commenting on Chuck's Instagram post are Toni Topaz, Frankie Valdez, Angel Angelino, Debbie Dalton, Marie Rodriguez and Cricket O'Dell. I never noticed this detail until I watched this Riverdale video from Ms. Mojo on YouTube titled "Top 10 Details You Missed on Riverdale." **

**Up next, Veronica meets with Betty, Ethel Muggs, and other girls about Chuck Clayton & the playbook. Also, Veronica stands up to Cheryl, defending the group.**

**Another chapter coming your way!**


	57. Girl talk at the Blue & Gold

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, folks! Honestly, I feel motivated to continue posting new chapters.**

**Before we begin, a shout out to the following reviewers:**

**Paige. James: Thank you so much! I don't think that's true, if I'm wrong forgive me.**

**Eternal Raccoon: That's okay. Agreed and thank you. And eventually Cheryl will remind Archie of how he spared her from being interrogated; later in 1x09, when she asks him to be her escort at the maple tree tapping. Hopefully this chapter will be longer, the playbook discovery chapter will be longer.**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you. And yes indeed, it will.**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 57

Veronica walks down the hallway at Riverdale High, enroute to the _Blue and Gold _office. She enters the room and found Betty with Ethel Muggs, Tina, Ginger, and four other girls.

"This story is bigger than we thought." The blonde Cooper girl said. "I started asking around to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else…and if anyone would go on record.

"I will, one hundred percent," Ethel piped up.

"Okay," said Betty.

"It's five guys on the football team, Chuck and his posse." She informed the Latina girl.

"Ethel was just about to tell us." Betty added.

"One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes." Ethel explained. "I helped him with a pre-calc problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he started telling people…that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff. And then he or one of his goons wrote "Sloppy Seconds" on my locker."

"Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story." Cheryl said bluntly, standing in the doorway. The group turned to look at her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ethel. That's horrible." Betty apologized, addressing the Muggs girl.

"Not as horrible as being considered a suspect in your own brother's death case…but we all have our crosses." Cheryl remarked.

"In the meantime, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts." She added.

"They're ruining our lives, and to them, it's just a game." Ethel pointed out sadly.

"They keep score and…"

"Wait," Veronica interrupts. "What do you mean, keep score?"

"Each conquest earns them three points." Ethel informed. "They keep track in some secret playbook."

"Heh," Veronica sighs.

"Okay, we have to talk to Weather bee." Betty said.

"I already tried. Weather bee said that he didn't find anything." Ethel said.

"Okay, we need undeniable proof," said Betty.

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew?" Cheryl retorted. "That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend."

"How would you know, Cheryl?" Veronica asks.

"Because, Frida Shallow, before he died…my brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck." Cheryl replied. "And Jason never mentioned it. And he never would've allowed it."

"Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me…and Ethel's not lying." Veronica said with a hint of sharpness.

"And proof or no proof, book or no book…I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants. You wanna get caught in that back draft, Cheryl…call me or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women…" She gestures to the group.

"'Slut' one more time." Veronica warned, giving Cheryl a sharp look.

The red head just stared back, deep down, she is impressed that Veronica is willing to get to the bottom of the "Sticky Maple" situation.

**A/N: Preach Ronnie, preach!**

**Don't worry, Cheryl will discover that her brother is no saint.**

**Next is a short chapter with Jughead interrogating a Boy Scout at Pop's. And the chapters after that will be longer.**

**More soon!**


	58. Jughead interrogates a Boy Scout

**Author's Note: Hello, my fellow readers, I have returned!**

**After posting the last chapter, I've been meaning to post two more chapters, but then I heard about my uncle who had passed away from COVID-19. So, I had to put writing down and travel back to my Florida hometown, and attend the funeral service. After coming back from Florida, I needed a few more days to come down and handle personal matters.**

**But now, I feel like writing again! Thanks to 917rdt and DescendantsABC123Love for the favorites, glad you're catching on.**

**And now, for those who reviewed (I'm so amazed that this story has gotten 102 reviews!):**

**Boris Yeltsin: Agreed. Yep, Chuck shall get what's coming to him…yeah, Cheryl will ask Jason about his involvement with the playbook & he'll confirm it.**

**GiJoefan985: That's interesting, I never knew that.**

**Eternal Raccoon: Thanks. Yep, that's right.**

**Bellatrix grindelwald: Glad you liked the CAOS reference and the story. I hope you'll enjoy more of Runaway Love.**

**So, read on everyone!**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 58

"All right. Hey, I'm gonna take care of the check, all right?" Robin and his dad Travis were sitting in a booth at Pop's.

Travis walks away. Robin starts to eat a little bit of a fudge sundae. Out of nowhere, Jughead appears and picked a cherry off, eating it.

"What the hell, man?" Robin asks, slightly annoyed.

"I saw the way you looked at me." Jughead said.

"During Grizzly training, you're hiding something." He pointed out, eating some of the sundae.

"It's Scoutmaster Doiley. He's lying," Robin confessed.

Jughead looked perplexed.

"About what?" He inquired.

"The gunshot," said Robin. "It was him. He was teaching us how to shoot targets."

Robin's mind flashed back to the morning of July 4th, when Dilton fired off that gun, as a shooting demonstration.

"Dilton Doiley shot the gun on July 4th?" Jughead asked in disbelief, narrowing his eyes.

"He's a hard-core survivalist." Robin replied. "He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will."

Jughead kept quiet, feeling pleased and angry at the same time. He now knew Dilton was lying through his teeth, but he's not any closer to solving the case.

**A/N: Now, it's on.**

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but I'll make it up to you guys with longer chapters.**

**I hope you don't mind, the Boy Scout and his dad didn't have names in 1x03; so…I just gave them names.**

**Anyways, up next, Archie sneaks out to attend the Pussycats' rehearsal and in the next chapter after that is the discovery of the playbook. I am so looking forward to writing those chapters.**

**More to come!**


	59. Archie's meeting with the Pussycats

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, folks! Let's get the ball rolling.**

**Riverdale doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 59

Even though Archie is grounded, he set his plan to sneak out in motion. After retrieving his guitar, Archie checks to make sure it's quiet in the house. He climbs out the window, once the coast is clear.

"Melody's our technique queen," Valerie informs Archie.

"And you're the songwriter?" He asks Valerie, smiling. "I would love to…"

"Love to what?" Josie asked, standing in the doorway of the student lounge.

"That's the real question. What exactly you expect to get out of this experience?"

"Short version?" Archie questioned. "I just wanna hear you guys playing my songs,"

"Making them better, recording them."

"So, you feel qualified to write songs for the Pussycats?" Josie asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," Archie answered.

"For Divas of Color?" Josie questioned.

"No,"

"Maybe," said Archie.

"Look, this isn't L.A. or New York. This is Riverdale." The Pussycats frontwoman pointed out.

"And people's minds are opening, but do you have any idea…how much hate-mail my mom got when she was elected mayor?"

"I campaigned for your mom. I get it," said Archie.

"No. No, no, baby, you don't." Josie replied. "I mean, do you know why we're called the Pussycats?"

"Because we have to claw our way into the same rooms you can just waltz into." She answered. "If you think you can write my experience…"

"Josie," Valerie started to say.

"It's okay, Valerie." Archie said. "She's right."

"Good," said Josie.

**A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter.**

**But rest assured, the next chapter will be longer. Coming up, Betty, Ethel, Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl find the playbook; and of course, Cheryl will be in for a rude awakening regarding Jason.**

**More soon!**


	60. The Playbook

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks again for your patience. I did work on half of this chapter, and then I had to handle another personal matter, plus I worked on artistic stuff. **

**But here it is, folks; the chapter I've been looking forward to writing. **

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**GiJoefan985: Thanks, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Paige. James: Thanks for the follow, I'm pleased you enjoyed the previous chapters. Glad you're catching on. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Hopefully, this chapter is longer.**

**So, enjoy yourselves!**

**Riverdale isn't mine.**

Chapter 60

Betty is sitting in the_ Blue & Gold_ office, working on a report when Ethel knocks. Betty looks up and finds Ethel in the doorway with Trev Brown, Valerie Brown's brother.

"Ethel," said Betty.

"Betty, you know Trev Brown, right?" Ethel asks, as she and Trev enter the office.

"Valerie's brother?"

"Hey, what's up?" Trev greets Betty.

"Heh, hey." Betty grins.

"He used to be on the football team," Ethel informed.

"But I quit…when I saw Chuck's playbook." Trev explained. "And I may know where it is,"

Betty's eyes grew wide, looking rather perplexed.

"Football players behaving badly? What else is new?" Veronica asks.

She, Betty, Ethel and Kevin are walking in the dark hallway of Riverdale High, in search of Chuck Clayton's infamous playbook.

"Steubenville, Glen Ridge…but the coach's son being the ringleader?" Veronica continued. "I mean, just how depraved is this town?"

"Color me impressed," A familiar voice said.

Startled, the quartet gasped, turning around to find Cheryl standing with a flashlight.

"A B and E with B and V." She remarked mockingly. "What would your Holy Roller mother say about this, Betty?"

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, frowning.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots?" Kevin inquired, admiring Cheryl's shoes. "They're amazing."

"Trev told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me." Cheryl replied, walking up to the group.

"And I thought I would help out."

"Help?" Betty asks in disbelief. "Or derail our investigation?"

"Get over yourself, Betty." Cheryl retorted wryly, shining her flashlight in Betty's face.

"Hey, guys. Get in here," Ethel said.

The group walks over. Ethel is holding the playbook in her hands.

"Trev was right. They didn't even bother to find it," She flips through the pages.

"'New girl?'" Veronica asks, seeing her name. "Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?"

"Better than 'big girl.'" Ethel comments. "Seven-point-five."

"Polly's in this book," said Betty, spotting her oldest sister's name in the book.

"Next to Jason's name," Cheryl said, now realizing her twin brother had a hand in this playbook situation.

Betty glances at the red head, before walking away.

"I'm so sorry, Betty." Veronica apologized, knowing how Betty felt about Polly's relationship with Jason.

Betty's mind was reeling with questions. Could the playbook be the reason why Polly and Jason ended their relationship? Were her parents right about how Jason treated Polly all along? Betty didn't know what to believe.

"This isn't…Jason would never…" Cheryl tried to come up with an excuse to defend her brother.

"It's right there, Cheryl." The Cooper girl snapped. "God, your brother hurt my sister."

"This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy."

"Maybe I don't know Jason." Cheryl said softly.

Shutting off her flashlight, she walked away, processing the hard truth about Jason and what he had done to Polly.

"I'll take a picture." Veronica piped up. "We'll show it to Weather bee."

"It'll be the perfect cover for your expose." She added.

"Yeah, but no. These girls deserve justice, don't you think, Cheryl?" Betty asked the Blossom heiress.

However, Cheryl stayed silent, still in denial about Jason.

"You want vengeance?" Betty addressed Veronica. "You wanna go full dark, no stars, Veronica? I'm with you."

Veronica smiles in satisfaction, pleased where Betty is going in this direction.

"And I have a plan," Betty interjects, a small smile forming.

**Cheryl: JJ, is it true?**

**Jason: About what, Cher?**

**Cheryl: That you put Polly's name into Chuck Clayton's playbook?**

**Jason: Yes, it's true.**

**Cheryl: Why didn't you tell me about it?!**

**Jason: Cheryl, I'm sorry. I was pressured into doing it and later regretted it. That was when I realized, I really liked Polly and got to know her for who she really is.**

**Cheryl: Do **_**you **_**have any idea how shocked I was, when I found out about your involvement?!**

**Jason: Wait, how did you know about the playbook?**

**Cheryl: From your sister-in-law Betty, Veronica Lodge, and Ethel Muggs. Plus; Valerie, Trev, Josie, Ginger and Tina. It all started when Veronica got slut shamed by Chuck after their date. So, imagine my surprise when I found your name next to Polly's!**

**Jason: Wow. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I had to deal with those jerks every day. Plus, having to go along with everything they do, just so…they don't think I'm turning soft. But at the end of the day, I'm not perfect. And above all, I love you and Polly.**

**Cheryl: I love you too, Jason. Does Polly know about the playbook?**

**Jason: I told her when we got to the farm, as I was opening to Edgar, Evelyn, and later our neighbors. Polly forgave me for it.**

**Cheryl: All right then, JJ. Next time, please be honest with me. I know I didn't care for Polly before, but that's in the past.**

**Jason: You got it, Cheryl.**

**Cheryl: All right then, JJ. Take care.**

**Jason: You too, Cher.**

**A/N: And there you have it!**

**I came up with the idea of Cheryl texting Jason for confirmation regarding the burn book, just to add some sibling drama.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. More chapters coming your way and until then; bye!**


	61. Songwriting session

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone I'm back! Thanks for your patience, I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with art projects and handling more personal matters, I'm in the process of securing a freelance artist job.**

**Anyways, special mentions to:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Couldn't agree more, there'll be a few more secrets Cheryl will learn from Jason down the line. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the next ones.**

**Paige. James: Thank you so much, your review means a lot to me. Glad you're liking it and don't worry, there will be more Betty & Polly scenes down the line; just bear with me.**

**Anyways, on with the new chapter!**

**I don't own Riverdale.**

Chapter 61

"Val, you are such a poet, but these lyrics, they don't make sense." Josie commented.

Back at the student lounge; Valerie, Melody, and Josie were continuing their songwriting session. Archie sat in a chair, quietly observing.

"I mean, what is this the hook?" Josie asks. "I mean, I need a line that catches."

"This line…"

"I hear that," Valerie pointed out. "I've been struggling."

"What about 'paintings in the wind'?" Melody suggests.

"Uh…" Valerie starts to say.

"How about 'paintings on her skin'?" Archie spoke up.

The girls looked over at him.

"I kind of dig that," said Valerie.

Melody and Josie seem to agree.

Josie clears her throat.

"All right. Let's, uh, take it from the top." She instructed.

"One, two. One, two, three."

The Pussycats all hummed, snapping their fingers and started to sing:

"_Paintings on her skin_

_Colors in her hair_

_Come around the corner_

_Make you stop and stare_

_She doesn't pay no mind_

_Cause she don't really care_

_What you think about her_

_Think about,"_

The trio vocalizes their harmony, the whole-time Archie is watching, he's smiling.

"_I don't care what you want me to be," _Josie crooned.

"_Me to be," _Valerie joins in.

Archie grins, feeling at ease and admiring the Pussycats' musical prowess.

"_Cause it ain't for you," _Josie sings.

"_No, it's all for me_

_All for me,"_

"That was…That was so good." Archie remarked, once the girls finished their song.

"What else you got?" Josie asked, smiling.

"Uh, I was thinking maybe we could invert the second and third verses?" The Andrews teen suggested.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this new chapter!**

**Coming up is the infamous lipstick scene between Betty and Alice & Betty meeting with Chuck at Pop's. I will do my own take on that scene between the Cooper women (you'll just have to find out in the next chapter). Also, both scenes will be combined in one chapter rather than just do two separate, possibly short chapters.**

**More to come!**


	62. Lipstick debacle & rendezvous with Chuck

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I hope you all had a great Labor Day weekend! I most certainly did. I ended up taking a breather from typing up this chapter & started working on dialogue for a scene with Betty & Polly texting each other.**

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter & my take on this scene. **

**Anyways folks, here's the chapter we've been looking forward to. Enjoy!**

**Riverdale isn't mine.**

Chapter 62

That early evening, at the Cooper residence, Betty is in her bedroom. She's sitting at the vanity, applying red lipstick. It was one of the many red lipsticks that Polly owned, which Betty found in Polly's room.

Tonight, the plan is for Betty to meet with Chuck at Pop's, seduce him and have him arrive at Ethel's place; the very next evening.

From the corner of her eye, Betty saw Alice stand next to her.

"Seduce Scarlet doesn't suit you, dear." Alice commented, voicing her disapproval.

"It's Polly's. I'm borrowing it," Betty replied curtly.

"Polly grew up too fast. I don't want you to make the same mistake." Alice warned.

"Well, I like it." Betty insisted. "It makes me feel…powerful."

Alice exhales, frowning. She proceeds to pull out a makeup remover tissue.

The Cooper matriarch walked over to her daughter and stood behind her, resting her hands onto Betty's shoulder.

"You are coming with us to the mayor's shindig?" Alice asks, facing her daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"No," Betty answers. "I'm going over to Veronica's to study for a test."

"I don't want you associating with a girl like that." Alice began to wipe off the scarlet lipstick from her daughter's lips.

Suddenly, Betty grabs her mother's wrist.

"Elizabeth," Alice started to say.

"Don't 'Elizabeth' me." Betty snapped, whirling around to face her mother, eyes blazing. "I will wear red lipstick whenever I want to. I'm not perfect, Polly's not perfect, no one is perfect. And another thing: stop acting judgmental about Veronica, especially Archie!"

Alice stared at Betty, speechless. She starts to reach for a tube of pink lipstick, but Betty stops her.

"Don't even think about giving that to me, Mom. Because I'm not wearing that. Now, get out of here, I have plans." She said sharply.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Elizabeth." Alice scoffs. "Go with the Pink Perfection, it's more you." She starts to hand the pink lipstick over to her daughter.

"Why can't you see I'm not perfect?!" Betty screamed, voice full of anger and pushing her mother to the bedroom floor. "And that I'm not your Barbie doll?!"

Alice just laid on there on the floor, frightened by her daughter's outburst.

"Mom, you have to understand, this isn't The Stepford Wives or Little Fires Everywhere." Betty said.

"Betty-" Alice began to say.

"Just shut up and listen. You've forced Polly and me to be your perfect little angels. It won't work, not anymore. Whatever's forcing you to make us act this way, it stops now." Betty said firmly, with a cold look in her eyes.

Alice looked bewildered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She gets up and walked out of the room, not wanting to incite Betty's wrath, any further.

Betty takes a deep breath, processing what had just happened.

Following the outburst with her mother, Betty arrived at Pop's to meet with Chuck. Spotting the jock (who looks up and sees her), she sighs and makes her way over to him. Betty wore a sleeveless shirt and short skirt. She sported one of Polly's red lipsticks, looking every inch seductive.

"Hey, Chuck. Can I sit?" Betty asks nicely, faking it.

"Not if you wanna discuss Veronica," Chuck replied.

Betty takes a seat.

"Only in so far as I've been thinking lately…how I wanna be more like her." She said.

"Wait, you wanna be a bad girl?" Chuck asked, mildly surprised.

"Maybe," said Betty.

"Like your sister, Polly was?" Chuck inquired.

Betty just frowns.

"Oh, yeah. Jason told us all about Polly." Chuck responded arrogantly. "You know, prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night. I mean, bad girls have more fun, right?"

Betty felt anger boil inside her when Chuck slandered Polly's name, but kept it under control.

"Yeah. Maybe you can show me." She suggests, leaning in a bit and giving that same smile and dark look in her eyes.

Chuck swallowed. "Yes, yes, I can do that." He answered.

Betty smiles in satisfaction.

"Um, when?" Chuck asks.

"Tomorrow night," said Betty.

"Uh, your place or mine?" Chuck questions.

"Ethel's," Betty replies. "She and her parents will be out, but she'll leave us a key."

Chuck looked like he didn't believe her.

"What?" Betty asks. "We're friends. And she has a pool. And a hot tub."

"I'll be there, definitely." Chuck smirks, looking at the blonde beauty facing him. "Um, hey, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Can't wait," Betty smiles. "Heh,"

Betty got up and left. Chuck sits there, looking smug. He smiles to himself and eats his fries.

**Polly: I got your selfie pictures. Is that my red lipstick you're wearing?**

**Betty: Guilty.**

**Polly: Ha, ha! You can have it, I've got plenty and I happen to have one with me.**

**Betty: Thanks, Pol. Mom tried to stop me from wearing it, but thankfully, I didn't let her.**

**Polly: That's the spirit. Keep at it, Betts. And good luck with the plan. Let me know how it goes.**

**Betty: I will, Polly & thanks again.**

**Polly: You're welcome, Betty. Talk to you again soon.**

**A/N: Whew! I hoped you liked my take on the lipstick scene. I felt that Betty should have stopped Alice from wiping off the lipstick. But I guess Betty had to play the rebel card behind her mother's back, to get away with it.**

**Up next, Archie sneaks back into his house from hanging out with Josie & the Pussycats; only to get caught red-handed by Fred. Then after that, is two other exciting chapters, I look forward to writing.**

**More to come!**


	63. Father & Son argument

**Author's Note: New chapter, folks. **

**Thanks to Boris Yeltsin & GiJoefan985 for the reviews. I hope you enjoy more chapters.**

**Here we go!**

**I do not own Riverdale.**

Chapter 63

Archie returned home from the music session with Josie and the Pussycats, by sneaking back into the dark house. For a moment, he thought everything was quiet, until Fred turned on the lights catching him red-handed.

"Welcome home, Ferris." Fred said sharply, crossing his arms.

"Sneaking out, breaking curfew, getting into fights, and sleeping with a grown woman."

"Dad, don't freak out, okay?" Archie asks. "I was with Josie helping the Pussycats with a song they're doing at Taste of Riverdale."

"And I was hoping you would let me go," He added.

"No. You don't get to go wherever you want…whenever you want and damn what anyone else says." Fred replied sternly.

"Dad, this is the first time a song I worked on is gonna be performed in front of people." Archie insisted.

"On-stage. Please let me go to this and then ground me for the next six months, a year." He begged.

"We're not haggling over your punishment, end of story." Fred retorted.

Archie sighs.

"Fine, but you have to own it." He said to Fred as he walked away.

"Own what?" Fred asked, confused.

"Now, if I had a football game tomorrow night, would you stop me from going?" Archie responded.

Fred just looked at his own son in disbelief. He was at a loss for words.

"I…" The Andrews patriarch began to say.

"No, because football you understand…you respect. But my music, since I told you about it, you don't care. You don't take it seriously." Archie said.

"This is not about my behavior. This is about your behavior." Fred pointed out, firmly. "We're done here,"

Archie stares at his dad and walks away, going upstairs to his room.

**A/N: And there you have it. Both Fred & Archie will come around though, soon.**

**Up next is the first exciting chapter I'm looking forward to writing and that is the debut of Dark Betty & Chuck getting his comeuppance by getting nearly boiled alive. And then we'll get to the Taste of Riverdale chapter.**

**More coming your way!**


End file.
